Love U Better (Than He Can)
by StephanieWithAnA
Summary: "You can't leave with him, Chloe." "Please don't do this, Paul," she begged when she felt my fingers in her hair. "Sugar," I breathed against her neck.  "There's no way I can let you go with my father. What if he hurts you?" "I don't need you to save me." "Then save yourself. Just don't go with him," I demanded through clenched teeth.
1. 1 - the meeting

**1 - the meeting**

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Paul!"

"What the fuck?"

"It's your turn," Jared groused. "Can't you focus?"

I growled lowly as I glared at my cell phone. "I fold. I gotta answer this…" I slipped out the sliding glass door and stepped onto the deck. "Yeah?"

"Paul?"

"Jack?"

"Yeah it's me...long time, no see, huh?" he replied awkwardly.

I rubbed the back of my neck and nodded. "Yeah...it sure has been a long time." Long pause. "What do you want?"

He laughed. "Wow...some things never change. You just cut right through the bullshit, don't you?"

"I learned from the best," I retorted through clenched teeth.

"Okay, so I guess that answers one of my questions...you're still angry with me."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You always had a way with stating the obvious."

"Okay well...I was still hoping to see you. I'll be at my house in La Push tomorrow and I'd really like it if you'd stop by."

"Why?" I demanded, already tired of this conversation.

He sighed. I could tell I was pissing him off. Good. "I want you to come for dinner. It would mean a lot to me if you could come."

"No."

"Paul…" he urged. "I want you to meet someone. This is really important to me. Don't you think we could set aside our bullshit for one night and share a nice meal?"

I scoffed. "Translation: you wanna pretend to be 'dad of the year' for your new girlfriend, so I need to play nice and make you look good. Is that about right?"

"Pretty close."

"Wow. I'm shocked you were honest about that, Jack. Why don't you just tell her I'm dead or something because as little as you've seen me for the last ten years, I might as well be." I took a deep breath, surprised at how good that felt.

I listened for his response and when there was none, I began to end the call. "Paul…"

I rolled my eyes again. "I just don't think it would be a good idea. The last few times we've been around each other… it hasn't really ended well."

He sighed deeply. "I was hoping we could change that."

"What the fuck for? We can't change the past! You hate me just as much as I hate you," I seethed.

"You're my son, Paul. I don't hate you. I've never hated you. We're just too alike, that's why it was so hard for us to coexist as father and son. It doesn't mean I don't want you in my life. I always wonder how you're doing." His tone was flat and even, no emotion. A rehearsed speech, no doubt. He was a charmer, that was for sure. He had to be for his career and to snag the kind of women he felt were worthy of him...and his money.

"Not interested."

"I've cleaned out your room. There's some boxes I'd like for you to go through. I don't wanna just throw them away."

"I don't care about any of that. Just toss it," I replied quickly, even though I was truly curious about what was in those boxes.

"There's photos of your mom and sister. You don't want those either?" he pressed.

I flinched at the thought of my mother and sister. I barely had any pictures of them and he knew that would be my weak spot. "Just drop them off at my house. You know where I live."

"Come on. Quit being such a hard ass. Chloe really wants to meet you and I know you want those photos. Just come for dinner. We'll be eating at six," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine," I ground out through clenched teeth. "Tell your new sweetie that I'll be there."

I ended the call before he could say another word, mostly because I didn't want to hear that smug bastard gloating over the phone. Fuck him. I didn't need him when I was sixteen and freaking out after my first phase and I sure as fuck don't need him now.

I yanked the slider door open and found Jared sitting alone at the poker table in the middle of my living room. "Where'd everybody go?"

Jared was shuffling through the cards and replied without looking at me. "The pizzas never came so they went out to get them."

I stood behind the chair I had previously been sitting in and gripped the back of it tightly. Jared noticed and scowled. "What's got you so pissed off? Your fuck buddy's not coming over?"

I scowled back at him. "What fuck buddy?"

He followed me to the kitchen, chuckling. "You know who I'm talking about."

"I don't." He just stared as I began to yank all the cabinet doors open.

"That little redhead from the club. I know she's been over here a few times," Jared leaned against the counter and smirked. "Cherry, wasn't it?"

I scowled at him again. "How the hell do you remember that shit?"

Jared chuckled as he hoisted himself up onto the kitchen counter as I began searching the pantry. "She was pretty hard to forget."

"You met her like one time, dude."

"Yeah...but she made quite the impression on me," Jared beamed.

"That's because you walked in on her trying to suck my dick."

Jared threw his head back and laughed. "Well I started knocking after that day, so get over it."

"Whatever." I smirked when I finally found what I had been searching for.

"I know you keep a couple girls on speed dial on that phone of yours for whenever the need arises."

I shot him a dirty look as reached for two highball glasses from the cabinet. "There's no way you should be this involved in my love life."

Jared jumped down from the counter and followed me back to the poker table. Just then, the door burst open and in stumbled Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil, and Jackson. My pack. Over the past ten years, the two packs and combined back into one and shrunk considerably. Sam married Emily and they started a family, so he stopped phasing. Jacob married Ness and kept moving his family around to avoid suspicion. They came back to visit when they could and I knew that someday they may even move back for good.

Jared of course married his imprint, Kim. She was presently carrying their second child. Jared had retired too, but we still stayed friends and he always joined our standing Wednesday night poker parties. And then there was Embry.

Embry had imprinted on Rachel but unfortunately it was just a few years ago and long after Rachel and I had been together. Rachel was probably the closest thing I ever had to a real girlfriend, even though we never put a label on it. It was super casual sex when we were both in the mood. I cared about her at the time, but she wasn't 'the one.' The wolves that had imprinted had assured me that imprinting would soften me up, keep me from losing my temper all the time. I saw imprinting as a huge pain in the ass. To me, it seemed like something that would never happen.

Regardless of how serious Rachel and I were about each other, it was enough to set Embry on edge every time we were around each other. He rarely came for the pack poker parties. He and Rachel were living together and he was still phasing.

So here I was, the oldest, non-imprinted, still phasing wolf. So naturally I was the alpha. Seth was my second in command, Quil still wanted to be active as he waited for his imprint, Claire to grow up. Presently she was fourteen and quite the handful. Brady, Collin, and Jackson were three of the younger wolves that first phased around the time that Renesmee was born. None of them had imprinted yet and I was exactly what they hoped they would never become: an angry and bitter bachelor with no real ties to any one woman.

We all got along and had fun bullshitting during our poker parties. The guys with imprints or girlfriends seemed to enjoy our weekly guys night and it kept us a close unit. I felt like I was a good Alpha. I was pretty laid back with the guys and that was easy enough to do with no real threat of vampires for the last several years.

We still patrolled but it was more about sniffing out drugs or making sure there were no break-ins or muggings. We were La Push' s very own superhero gang and we enjoyed helping where we could.

My life was good. I left home soon after my first phase because I couldn't stand to be around my father. I lived with Sam and Emily until I graduated from high school. I worked when I could and saved until I bought the house I now lived in. It was a disaster when I found it, but with a lot of hard work, I made it something I could be proud of.

"Do you want some pizza?" Seth offered, pointing to the scattered boxes now covering the poker table.

I smiled. "Nah, I got what I need right here." I set the tall, slim bottle on the table and began to stroke the neck suggestively.

Seth's eyes grew wide and he crinkled up his face in disgust. "You're so fucking nasty."

I laughed as I twisted off the cap and took a sniff. "I'm drinking my dinner tonight."

"Oh no," Jared groaned. "Who was on the phone? You haven't gotten into the Bacardi 151 in forever, Paul."

"I didn't think they even made that shit anymore," Brady commented.

"They don't," Collin retorted. "They quit making it when they realized how flammable it was."

"That's why Paul keeps a secret stock," Jared added.

"I'm not smoking, so I doubt I'll catch on fire," I joked. I poured myself a shot and one for Jared, which he refused. "Oh come on, married man. Afraid the wife wouldn't approve?" I teased.

"Keep it up, smartass. At least I'm getting some when I get home."

"Oh sure," I scoffed. "Kim won't let you touch her right now, we all know how she is when she's pregnant. Her horny stage has already passed."

Jared scowled. "Now who knows too much about who's sex life?"

I chuckled as I held the glass in my hand and swirled the amber liquor around. "I wouldn't know shit if you didn't talk about it constantly. Now who's doing a shot with me?"

I looked around the table as the guys shook their head and raised their beer bottles. "Pussies," I grumbled.

"I'll do it."

I looked up to see Jackson with his arm outstretched. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Jackson took the shot from me and smiled. He was the youngest and easiest to influence. It was that and I knew he idolized me. I held my glass up and declared, "You make the toast, my friend."

Jackson looked into the glass and thought for a moment. "Okay then," he paused to lift his glass. "To imprints...may we find ours soon."

I turned my nose up at his choice of toast, but clinked my glass to his anyway. I sucked down that shot and poured another as Jackson sipped his and choked. "Damn, that's strong! What the fuck, Paul?"

I just chuckled. Everclear was better for getting drunk but at least this tasted good. "Man up!"

The next morning I groaned when the morning light came pouring in and forcing my head under the covers. My head was pounding and my throat was dry. I threw off the blanket, shocked I even needed one. I rubbed my hands over my face and through my hair. I was completely naked and suddenly wondering if I was alone.

I sniffed the air and embarrassingly, myself as well. I didn't detect any female scents in the room and I felt relieved. The only thing worse than having a random hook up was being too drunk to remember it.

After showering and getting dressed, I drank and ate enough to start feeling normal again. I phased a few times during the day and checked in with the pack. It was nearly summer and school was out, so we were on the lookout for rowdy parties and anything out of the ordinary.

I felt restless, I had for weeks now. I knew part of it was the lack of sex. Denying my needs always set me on edge, but I was tired of the meaningless sex with girls I had little to no interest in. Nobody was even worth the chase. Too many girls I had come across were all too eager to spread their legs for me and that was such a turnoff.

I also had some anxiety over meeting with my father. I didn't want to see him and I sure as hell didn't want to meet his latest fling. My stomach twisted in knots over the idea of spending the evening with him and her. I mean, how smart could she be if she wanted him?

I spent the afternoon sanding my deck, but ran out of time to stain it. When I realized the time, I showered again and dressed for dinner. I decided that I looked good enough that if I managed to get out of my dad's house early enough then maybe I could talk a couple of the guys into meeting me at a club in Port Angeles for drinks later.

Maybe I really did need to get laid.

By the time I arrived at my childhood home, I paused at the door, unsure if I should knock or walk right in. Fuck it. I opened the door slowly and looked around. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been here. It had probably been five years or more. It looked different...smelled different too.

I followed my nose to the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. I walked through the door to find a petite woman with honey blonde hair swaying to music coming from her cell phone, which was lying on the counter. She was busying herself with something that smelled like pie...apple pie. I could see her intensely pinching around the edges of the pie and concentrating with all her might. With her back to me, I took advantage of this opportunity to check out her body. Sue me, I'm a pervert.

She had the tiniest little waist, curvy hips, pert little ass, slightly wavy hair hanging halfway down her back, and smooth shoulders. Her skin was too light to be native but too dark to fully be a paleface. When I reached out to tap her shoulder, my father appeared at my side and gave me a look.

"Paul...so glad you could join us," his voice boomed.

She jumped a little and laughed, reaching over to shut off the music she had playing. When she turned slowly, she wiped her hands on her apron and then reached for mine. "You must be Paul," she said sweetly as a big smile graced her face.

I nodded absently as she clasped my hand with both of hers and shook it vigorously. I noticed her eyes scanning over at me as she continued to smile. "I know you're dad told me you're an adult but I still kept picturing a little boy." She paused and sighed, releasing my hand slowly. "But you're not, huh?"

My dad looked between us and cleared his throat. "Paul, I'd like you to meet Chloe Carson."

I blinked quickly and tried to clear my head. "Nice to meet you," I finally said.

Chloe made a face and tilted her head. "You're staring. Do I have something on my face?" I watched as her delicate fingers drifted to her forehead and gently pushed away a few loose strands of hair.

I finally started to breathe again. "Yeah… ummm…" I stammered. "You just have a little flour, right here."

She watched me with rapt fascination as I brought a shaky hand to her face and dusted the powdery substance away from her cheeks. She smiled shyly and gently pushed my fingers away when I let them linger for too long. "Thanks," she mumbled as she held my fingertips in her hand.

It didn't occur to me to pull my hand from her grasp and her friendliness didn't seem to bother my father, who had his head buried in his cell phone. Chloe scowled as she lifted my hand and turned it, palm side up. She ran her fingers over the rough calluses and healed old cuts that seemed to always decorate my hands. "You must work with your hands?" she mused as she glanced up at me.

When I caught her gaze, I realized that I was leaning toward her, towering over her and completely invading her personal space. I opened my mouth to answer her as she shook out her hair and laughed. "Sorry to be so nosy," she apologized.

My jaw went slack as she let my hand go. My senses were on overload. She smelled so sweet, like vanilla and...honey? Her brown eyes twinkled at me as she spoke and I couldn't stop staring at her mouth.

I watched as she reached back to untie her apron and pull it over her head, sending those honey blonde waves tumbling all around her bare shoulders. Now I could see her tank top, stretched nicely over her full breasts. I decided that with her dark eyes and skin, that she must be of some sort of Hispanic descent. I wasn't completely sure, but I knew one thing, she was beautiful...and young. She was way too young to be with my old man.

I stepped aside when she nodded toward the oven behind me. "Let me just pop this pie in the oven and let it bake while we eat dinner."

She leaned forward to slide the pie inside and I let my eyes drift to the front of her shirt. I flinched when I realized how wrong this was. When she stood up, closed the oven and faced me, I just stared. "I'm gonna go change real quick and then we can eat, okay?"

She glanced at my father and then back to me. I gave her a slight smile when she rolled her eyes and tilted her head in his direction. He was ignoring her again, but she seemed to be used to it, simply running her fingers along my forearm before slipping past me and out of sight.

My eyes followed her out of the room, but fortunately my feet didn't follow. "Do you want a beer or something?" my father asked absently.

I nodded, my nose still tracing the sweet scent of his girlfriend. "You got anything stronger?" I asked.

My father clasped me on the back and led me out of the kitchen. "Sure. Let's go check out the liquor cabinet."

I nodded as we moved to the living room. I tried to ignore the tight feeling in my chest as it was something I had never felt before. I felt nauseous when I realized what that feeling was...longing. For the first time in my life, I wanted something I couldn't have.

I wanted _her._

…_..._

A/N: so I did this lol. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and it was begging me to write it. I hope you'll follow me and leave me a review so I know how you liked it. Thanks for reading and here we go!


	2. 2 - the deal

**LUB 2 - the deal**

I took a sniff of the liquor Jack had poured for me and gave him a skeptical look. "Amaretto?" I sneered. "I know you got some stronger stuff than that, Jack."

He chuckled. "It's 56 proof, you snob. How strong do you need it to be? Are you trying to make an ass of yourself in front of Chloe?"

I shook my head, knowing I set myself up for that put down. I took a small sip and shrugged. It tasted pretty good. As it should. This asshole could afford the good stuff. I wandered over to the mantel and noticed the lack of family pictures. "So why are you here? Is something wrong with your condo in Seattle?"

He scoffed. "No. My place is fine and I'm still staying there."

"But?" I urged, taking another sip.

"But Chloe likes it here. So she's moving in."

"_She_ is? What about you?"

"I'll be here on the weekends. I need to be in Seattle for business...you know that."

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So...she's gonna stay here all week while you have your fun in Seattle?"

"Fun?" he sneered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Now I scoffed. "Sure you don't."

He approached me quickly and grabbed me by the back of my neck. "Your attitude sucks. If you got something to say, then say it."

"Get your fucking hands off me," I spat, shoving him away from me.

Chloe appeared suddenly and stepped between us. "What's going on?" she exclaimed, pressing her hand to his chest.

Jack shoved her hand away and scowled at me. She backed away from him cautiously, nearly brushing her back against my chest. I sneered at him, baring my teeth. "Just keep your fucking hands off me. I'm not twelve years old anymore, Jack."

He narrowed his gaze at me and I could tell he wanted to say something more. He glanced at me and then back to her. "I'm sorry, Chloe. Paul's always had a bit of a temper."

"Sounds like someone else I know," she retorted sassily.

The hateful look that Jack was casting in my direction, was now aimed at Chloe. She felt it immediately, recoiling from his touch when he reached for her face. "Dinner will be on the table in five minutes," she announced robotically.

Jack took in a deep breath and nodded. "I need to make a quick call," he told her before disappearing onto the deck.

Chloe was close enough that I could see and feel how upset she was. It was killing me not to wrap my arms around her and give her the comfort I knew she needed. I kept my hands to myself as I whispered, "You okay?" I tried not to let my voice convey how much I cared.

She nodded, turning slowly to face me. My heart was still pounding and my chest was still heaving from the adrenaline. Her big brown doe eyes peered up at me, full of concern. "I'm so sorry, Paul. Your dad said you guys didn't get along, but I didn't realize it was this bad."

"Don't apologize for him," I scolded harshly. She lowered her gaze and I immediately regretted speaking to her that way. I brought my fingers to her chin, lifting gently. "This wasn't your fault."

When her expression softened toward me, I pulled my hand back and reached for my glass on the mantle. I walked around her and made a beeline for the bar cart. I poured myself another drink and tossed it back. I flinched when I felt her delicate fingers in the crook of my elbow. "I should go," I announced coldly, trying not to let my eyes meet hers.

"I wish you would stay," she whispered as I stepped away from her.

Her sweet voice had me frozen in place. "Nothing good ever comes from me being around him."

"Then stay for me."

I swung around to face her, needing to see the expression that went with her voice. She smiled up at me hopefully. "You're not gonna make me eat all that pie by myself, are you?" she tilted her head adorably and gently placed her hands on my waist.

I balled my hands into fists just to keep from pulling her into my arms. I clenched my jaw and she let me go. "Okay, then," she pouted. "Well thanks for coming to meet me. I'll tell your father you had to go," she replied curtly.

I didn't respond, so she smiled tersely and walked away from me. Fuck. It was killing me to let her down. I reached for her arm and held it softly. "I'll stay."

She beamed brightly. "Help me set the table?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. It wasn't exactly like I could tell her no. "Yeah, I'll help," I replied reluctantly.

"Good! Come on," she smirked.

When she passed by me, I leaned down and murmured, "That pie better be amazing."

She scoffed. "You know it will be."

I caught that little gleam in her eye. She wasn't intimidated by me at all. And worse than that, she knew she had me wrapped around her little finger. So this was the phenomenon of imprinting? What's so great about becoming a pussy whipped little bitch? I groaned as I trotted behind her, cursing myself for being so weak.

"You have quite the appetite," she observed happily from the other side of the table.

I wiped some bbq sauce from my chin and nodded. "I do when the food is this good," I subconsciously flirted, enjoying seeing her beam.

She lowered her gaze nervously and picked at her food. I noticed the way she glanced over her shoulder and watched Jack on the deck, still on his phone call. "There's more chicken in the kitchen. I'll be right back," she announced before scurrying away.

I scowled at my dad, too consumed with his business call to pay attention to Chloe. What a fucker. I wasn't sure if it was possible, but I hated him even more than before.

Chloe appeared behind me, offering me more of her delicious creation. I tried not to notice when she leaned over me, her breasts pressing against my bicep. I chose a few pieces and smirked up at her. "Thanks."

Her face was so close to mine that her hair tumbled down and brushed my neck. She smiled at me and it was all I could do not to pull her into my lap.

"Everything smells great," my father announced as he joined us in the dining room.

She stiffened up and approached him, offering him the food. He waved her off, glancing down at his phone again. I could see the disappointment in her eyes as she slumped into her seat. "Aren't you going to eat?"

He nodded absently and reached for a twice baked potato, placing it on his plate. "So I take it you two are getting along alright?"

Chloe nodded. "Your son is very interesting, Jack. He hasn't told me what he does for a living, though," she reported.

Jack scoffed. "I'm sure he hasn't. I don't think it's something he likes to share."

"I have a few different jobs. But you never miss an opportunity to put me down, do you, old man?"

He scowled. I made him look bad again and that was worth it. "Well if you're still doing renovations, then I'd like to hire you to do some things around here."

"And you're gonna pay me?" I asked skeptically.

"Well you could do it out of the goodness of your heart," he paused and reconsidered. "But yes, I'll pay you. I don't expect charity."

I shot him a dirty look that he didn't bother to notice. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"I've made a list. Starting with painting the downstairs bedroom."

"Seriously?" I scowled.

"It's okay, Jack. I told you I can so it myself," she replied gently, reaching for his hand.

He pulled his hand away at the last moment and I saw the disappointment then too. "Nonsense. Paul will do it. You're an artist, not a house painter."

Chloe sighed as she stood and began clearing the table. When she left the room, my dad leaned toward me. "I'm gonna be gone this weekend. I'm gonna need you to get started on this list tomorrow."

"You know I work in Port Angeles on Friday and Saturday nights,"

He scoffed. "Yeah so I've heard. But you can come over during the day, right?"

I shrugged. "I guess I could."

"And one other thing...I'd like for you to keep an eye on Chloe when I'm not here."

"Oh come on," I groused. I stood and started clearing the plates.

He smirked up at me. "I know you like her," he taunted. "And for some reason, she seems to like you."

"I'm surprised you noticed."

Jack stood up and glanced at his phone again. "I need to call the office."

I sighed deeply when he escaped upstairs. I carried the plates to the kitchen and reached around Chloe to place them in the sink. "Here's the rest of the dishes," I told her, not bothering to step away afterwards.

I heard the hitch in her breath when I leaned over her and placed a clean mug in the top cabinet. When she bent over to open the dishwasher, my hand drifted to her hair but I stopped myself from touching her. We silently worked together with her rinsing and me loading the dishwasher.

When we were done, she turned and smiled at me. "Ready for some pie?"

"I really love it out here," Chloe gushed as she tucked her feet under her bent legs on the lounge chair.

I leaned on the railing of the deck, facing her. "I built this," I bragged.

"Really?" her eyes twinkled at me. "So you _do_ work with your hands?"

I chuckled as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Among other things."

My chest tightened with want when I saw her gaze drift to my arms and the way my shirt stretched over the muscles on my stomach. I watched as her fingers trailed up and down her bare calf, exposed by the shortness of her skirt. My wolf loved the way she stared at me and he urged me to get closer to her. I kept my distance, much to his dismay.

"So I guess you're not gonna tell me about your other jobs?" she teased lightly.

"Maybe another time," I mused, turning away from her and focusing on the sound of lapping waves in the distance.

When she sidled up beside me, I held my breath. "I can almost hear the ocean from here," she murmured dreamily.

I leaned on the railing with my elbows and nodded. "It's not far from here. I could take you some time," I promised, cursing myself for making future plans with her when I knew how impossible this would be.

"I'd like that," she answered quickly, but suddenly her face fell and she backtracked. "I'm sure Jack will take me one of these days. But thanks for offering," she said softly as she leaned against me a little.

"I should go," I announced suddenly, breaking the physical contact that she had initiated.

"I'll walk you out," she offered when I turned to face her.

We slipped back inside and she shut the slider door. She followed me to the front door and I froze when she pulled me into a quick hug. "You're coming by tomorrow to start painting?" she clarified as I pulled away.

I shoved my hands into my pockets to keep my wolf from waiting to hold her body more fiercely against mine. "Yeah, I won't come too early. Should I call you first?"

She nodded but when I hesitated to take down her number, she reached into the chest pocket of my t-shirt and retrieved my phone. She swiftly programmed her number in and even snapped a profile pic of herself in the process. "Here," she said, sliding it back into my pocket and letting her fingers drift down my chest.

I was swallowing thickly now, trying to keep my heart beat even and steady although I knew hers was not. I felt agitated with the need to take her away from here. It was killing me to walk away from her, knowing I was _exactly _what she needed and she was what would make my life complete.

My wolf took over momentarily as I pulled her into another quick hug and he did a happy dance when she hugged me back. "Good night," she murmured.

I fled from my father's house quickly, knowing that I couldn't spend another moment staring into those glinty eyes of hers. She was sweet, caring, gorgeous, challenging, and most of all, she was my imprint.

Now I just had to figure out a way to resist her.

….

A/N: so? Enjoying this so far?


	3. 3 - the denial

**3 - the denial**

When I pulled back up to my house, I sat in my car just squeezing the steering wheel, long after turning off the engine. I had so many emotions assaulting me all at once that I couldn't think straight. An imprint. A fucking imprint. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was already missing her, thinking of her, wondering if she was thinking about me.

Fuck.

I climbed out of my car and clambered up the porch steps. My agitation didn't subside when I found Jared sitting in my favorite chair, eating chips and watching _The Bachelor._

"Why are you in my house? Don't you have your own home?" I grumbled.

Jared glanced over at me and chuckled. "Jesus, you're grouchy. Dinner went that bad?"

"You have no idea," I muttered before flopping back onto my couch and covering my face with my forearm.

"Your dad was a dick?"

"Yep."

"You got in a fight?"

"Yep."

"He kicked your ass?"

I removed my arm and raised my head slowly. "Bitch, please. That asshole wishes he could."

"The girlfriend was a bitch?"

"Nope."

"Ugly at least?"

"Nope."

Jared chuckled. "Oh let me guess. She was giving you the 'come fuck me' eyes all through dinner so you had to bend her over the counter and show her who's the better Lahote?"

"The fuck? Damn, Jared. You watch way too much porn."

Jared shrugged and went back to eating chips. "You'd watch too much porn too if your wife had cut you off. I think my dick's gonna fall off if I don't quit beating it so much."

"Nice visual, jackass."

"So what's the problem? You knew your dad was gonna start shit. Where's the surprise?"

I sat up and shrugged. "I mean none I guess. I just…" I began before chickening out. "Do you wanna drink or something?"

I stood up and crossed the room on my way to the kitchen. Jared followed me and when I held up a bottle of rum, he nodded. He carefully watched me as I poured us both a shot and I downed mine quickly. I poured myself another and scowled when I saw him smirking at me.

"What?"

"What really happened at that dinner?" he pressed. "Something's got you on edge."

I grabbed my bottle and glass, stomping back to the living room with Jared hot on my heels. I flopped into my chair and brushed the potato chip crumbs onto the floor. "You're such a slob."

"Obviously," he commented, sitting across from me on the coffee table. "But you still haven't answered my question."

"I don't have to answer your question," I retorted in a snippy tone as I used the remote to start channel surfing.

Jared shifted back and forth in front of the tv until I finally shut it off. "What is your deal, Jared?"

"I wanna know why you're so pissed. How was the food?"

"Really good," I replied flatly.

"And the girlfriend was nice?"

"She was friendly."

"How friendly?" he smarmed, wagging his eyebrows.

I scowled. "It's not like that."

"So you didn't wanna fuck her?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I didn't even think about her like that," I lied.

"Is she old?"

I shook my head. "I would guess she's our age."

Jared hopped up and started pacing. "Holy shit, your dad is such a player! He's like 50 and pulling a girl half his age? Wow. I bet she's a nasty little sex freak. Old guys like that shit."

"Don't talk about her like that," I snapped before I realized how angry I was. "She's not like that. She's real sweet."

Jared's head whipped around, his eyes wild and his smirk wide. "What the hell? Did you…"

"Oh fuck off, Jared."

"You imprinted? Holy hell. Shit, I owe Embry a hundred bucks now…"

"You guys were betting on me imprinting or not?" I accused. "Thanks a lot," I added when he nodded.

"This is a nightmare," I grumbled as I poured myself a shot and one for Jared when he thrust his glass at me. "Of all the people to imprint on…"

"What's the big deal? Your dad's an ass. You just have to show her you're better than him. How hard can that really be?"

"I'm not gonna show her anything," I replied stiffly, standing up to cross the room again. I looked out the back patio door and sighed. "I'm not gonna tell her about the imprint. I'm not gonna tell her about shapeshifting. She's dating my dad. I'm gonna deny the imprint."

"Deny it?" he echoed. "Are you nuts? You'll go crazy wanting her and you're gonna let her keep fucking your dad?"

I squeezed my glass so hard that it shattered in my hand. "Shit!"

I couldn't think about Chloe having sex with Jack without wanting to kill him. I looked down at my hand and watched as blood poured down my fingers and pooled in my palm. I yanked the slider open with my good hand and walked over to the railing of the deck. I let the blood trickle over the railing and onto the ground as I picked the glass shards from my palm.

Jared appeared beside me with a hand towel and my phone. I took the towel from his hand and wrapped it around mine. "You got a text," he informed me.

I held up my hands and shrugged. "Can you read it to me?" I asked grumpily.

"Alright, asshole. Dial down the attitude."

"Sorry," I huffed, checking my hand one more time before winding the towel around it tighter. Another 15 minutes and it would be completely healed.

"Who's Chloe?" he mused playfully. He read the text to me as he grinned like an idiot. "I forgot to send the rest of this pie home with you, smiley face, face palm, LOL. I guess you can eat it tomorrow when you come over, smiley face, smiley face, smiley face."

"Oh lord, this is her, isn't it?"

"Give me my phone, Jared," I demanded.

His eyes opened wide when he clicked on her picture and used his fingers to make the small profile photo larger. "Oh wow. She is hot! Congrats, man!"

When he held up his hand to high five me, I snatched my phone back and scowled. "You're an ass."

"She's got a nice rack," he observed as he ducked back inside and started sweeping up the broken glass for me.

I smiled a little when I reread the text. With my good hand, I typed back a response.

_**I never turn down pie. I'll see ya tomorrow :)**_

As soon as I hit send, I questioned how flirty that sounded. Shit. Before I could think about it anymore, she texted back. I let my thumb hover over the notification for a second before swiping. I'm pathetic.

_**I'll be here. Maybe you can take me someplace to look at wallpaper samples? I'm stuck here with no car :(**_

I considered my response and typed it.

_**Whatever you want. I'm yours until 7pm. **_

Fuck, that sounds even more flirty. She's probably freaking out. It felt like an hour before she texted back, but it was probably more like 30 seconds.

_**Sounds good to me. See ya then ;)**_

I smiled a little thinking about how cute she is. Shit.

I raised my head to find Jared smirking at me from the open slider door. "Somebody's gotta cru-ush," he sang. "Have fun denying your imprint, Paul. She's got you by the balls already."

I groaned because I knew this would be difficult. But I never dreamed it could be so hard to stay away from somebody I barely knew. I guess this is why we don't deny the imprint.

But since when did I follow the rules?

...

The next day I was a bundle of nerves just thinking about spending the whole day with Chloe. I remembered to text her before I left the house but I kept it simple, just an "omw" that she answered "k" to.

I told her we could go look at some wallpaper samples since I needed some spackle to cover a few holes I punched in my bedroom walls when I was a kid. She didn't know it was my room we would be painting today. I didn't tell her that my father was effectively erasing my family's entire existence from my childhood home and she was helping him do it.

My heart jumped when I pulled up and saw her sitting on the porch swing. She leapt from her spot and bounded down to my car, her honey blonde hair all swept into a tight ponytail high on her head that bounced when she walked. And speaking of bouncing...mmmm.

I leaned over and opened her door when she reached for the handle. It was like I wasn't even thinking about doing these things, my wolf must be to blame. He's somewhat of a gentleman? Who knew?

"Hi," she greeted me with a bubbly voice.

"Hey," I answered back gruffly. My plan was to be an asshole. I mean, that's how most people would describe me, so that's all Chloe's gonna get.

I felt like my plan was going well until about two seconds later, I went to pull out of the driveway and I put my arm over the back of her seat. She turned her head to look for the seatbelt and her hair swept across my arm, tickling the sensitive skin in the crook of my elbow. My arm jerked forward and nearly hit her in the head. I covered my mistake by reaching over her and pulling on the seatbelt. "Sometimes it gets stuck," I lied, immediately feeling guilty for the small deception I had told my imprint.

Chloe let go of the buckle and smiled gratefully as I locked it in place and continued to reverse out of the driveway. "Well aren't you a gentleman," she beamed, completely unaware of how my heart sped up when she looked at me. "The girls must love you. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Be an asshole. Be an asshole. "No I don't really date girls."

Not missing as beat, she retorted, "Oh so you're gay?"

I scoffed loudly. It was all I could do not to reach over and place her hand in my lap and show her just how gay I'm not. "No, I'm not. I just don't like being tied down. No commitments, ya know?"

She nodded slowly and chuckled. "I didn't really think you were, but…" she paused to reach over and run her finger across my forehead before continuing. "You're so well groomed. The eyebrows and the hair. You kinda got that whole metrosexual thing going on." I nearly crashed my car when she ran her hand through my hair. "Plus the muscles don't hurt either."

I didn't respond when she trailed a finger over my bicep and nodded. "I figure this whole look you have going on must have something to do with that top secret job you haven't shared with me yet."

Time to go in for the kill.

"Yeah, it kinda does. I'm a male entertainer."

She blinked quickly. "A what?"

"I dance...for women...in a club, not privately."

"Like...Magic Mike?" she sputtered. "You're a stripper?"

I smirked, knowing she was really freaked out now. "It's kinda like that. But I'm better." I turned to face her now as we had pulled up to the Clearwater Supply Store.

She swallowed thickly and nodded. "I think it's great. You must be very disciplined to stay in such great shape."

Huh? Most people equate stripper with male escort. She's still complimenting my body. What's wrong with this picture? I got out of the car and walked around to open her door. She seemed to still be stunned, so I reached across to unbuckle her seat belt. That was a huge mistake.

I nearly lost it when her lips accidentally brushed my neck. She blushed lightly, but didn't mention the mistake. I offered her my hand while the other one curled around the edge of the door, nearly bending from the pressure of my grasp.

I tried not to smile when she slid her hand into mine and let me pull her out of the car. "I really like your car," she beamed as I shut her door and we walked up to the store.

I glanced back at my baby, a 2016 Dodge Charger in the most beautiful shade of turquoise blue. I tried to act casual and ignore the tingles shooting through my fingers as she still held my hand. "Yeah I'm sure you thought I was dirt poor from the way my dad talks, but I actually do quite well for myself. I only dance two weekends a month and I still bought that car brand new last year."

She pulled her hand from mine and held them up in defeat. "I didn't mean to offend you. Your dad never said you were poor. And I didn't mean to insinuate that you can't afford a car like that."

I stood there, completely stumped. I jumped her shit and she's apologizing. Wow. I blinked quickly, feeling at a complete loss for words. She stepped closer to me and took in a deep breath. When she fluttered her long, dark lashes and gazed up at me, I nearly lost my mind.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about your dad. I could see how he pushed your buttons last night. And just talking about him seems to set you off. I don't like seeing you this upset, so...no more talk of your dad, okay?"

This girl. Wow. I looked down to see her hand outstretched to me. I took it into mine and shook it gently. "So we have a deal?" she asked, tipping her head to the side and giving me a sweet smile.

"Whatever you say," I offered in surrender.

"Okay then," she beamed. "Let's go. You promised me we could look at wallpaper," she reminded me as she pulled my hand and guided me through the front door.

"Wallpaper," I echoed stupidly as she dragged me inside.

I sniffed around wondered if Seth was lurking nearby. He took over running the store after Sue handed him the reins last year. I knew his ass would figure out what was up if given the chance. The guy was too open and honest for his own good. And he made it impossible for people to keep their secrets from him.

The coast seemed to be clear so we roamed the aisles. I watched in rapt fascination as Chloe's attention drifted from hummingbird feeders to kitchen dish towels to little flags for the garden she longed to create. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her mouth and the way her eyes twinkled when she talked about the things she loved. And deep down, _I _wanted to be one of those things that made her gush happily.

I was clearly on my way to a mental breakdown.

"Who's the cutie?"

I growled when Seth sidled up to me with the biggest grin. Now I know this girl has my head all screwed up. How could I let Seth sneak up on me?

"Hey," I replied curtly.

We both stood watching Chloe flit around the store with ease. When she locked eyes with Seth, she smiled brightly. "Could I look at wallpaper samples if you get a chance?"

"Come with me," he urged, placing his hand on her lower back as he neared her.

I could feel my scalp tingle with jealousy. So ridiculous. Nevertheless, I followed them and listened to see if her heart sped up when Seth touched her. I was a crazy, jealous freak and there was nothing I could do about it.

Seth got her set up at a table with some sample books and she went right to work combing through them. I watched the way she twisted locks of her ponytail around her fingers and made little notes on scratch paper while clicking her pen over and over.

Seth smirked at me when he caught me staring. "I want details," he whispered.

I turned my nose up at him and shook my head. "It's no big deal."

"Liar." He paused when she approached us with two samples in hand. "Did you find something you like?" he asked her.

"I think so…" she mused as she glanced between us. "Which one is better...the beach scene or the waves?"

"I like the beach," Seth answered quickly.

She smiled at me and I scowled. "What do you think, Paul?"

I shrugged. "I have no opinion. It's your house now. You and my dad should decide."

She sighed in exasperation. "I think we can skip the wallpaper today…"

"Seth," he provided as he reached for Chloe's hand. "So nice to meet you."

"I'm Chloe. I take it you and Paul are good friends?"

"More like brothers," he beamed proudly, puffing out his chest. He turned to me and winked. "Are we still on for poker next Wednesday?"

"Of course. We play every week," I responded simply.

"That sounds fun," Chloe commented as Seth led her to the check out with the spackle, roller covers and drop cloths we had picked up along the way.

"You should join us. It's always a good time."

I stood behind Chloe as Seth walked around to the cash register and gave me an amused look. "Have you been to Paul's house yet? He did an amazing job renovating it. It was just a little hole in the wall when he started."

She glanced over her shoulder at me and grinned proudly. "A man of many talents, I see."

I shot Seth another dirty look but he continued to smile. "A little birdie told me you're a good cook, Chloe. Maybe you'd bring us some pie for our next poker party?" Seth suggested happily.

"Of course! I'd love too. I can make you guys anything really."

I growled lowly at Seth and I touched Chloe's shoulder softly. "You should go get one of those hummingbird feeders you wanted, Chloe."

"Paul…" she argued weakly.

"Get it," I urged, biting my cheek to keep from smiling. "I want you to have it..."

She squeezed my forearm quickly before scurrying off to find the feeder she wanted. I looked up to see Seth staring after her with that amused look on his face again. "What's your fucking deal?" I spat as soon as she was out of earshot.

Seth scowled at me. "What's wrong? I just wanted to help."

"Jared told you?" I accused. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone."

Seth started ringing everything up and laughed. "I guessed," he lied. He paused to look down the aisle and added, "You're crazy if you try to deny the imprint. She's great and she's literally made for you. Try not to fuck this up."

I opened my mouth to argue with him but Chloe reappeared at my side, leaning into me as she showed me the feeder she chose. "Can you put all this on my account, Seth?"

"No way," she argued. "Your dad is paying for this." She pulled out his gold card and handed it to Seth.

"I'll cover everything, Seth. Just add it to my account."

I grabbed up the bags and gave Seth a glare until he handed her the credit card back. "I guess I'll see you Wednesday then."

"Hopefully I'll see you both," he replied, reaching for her hand again. "It was so great meeting you."

Chloe nodded at him happily and linked arms with me as we walked out. "I can't wait to meet the rest of your friends…"

"Yeah," I grumbled. "They're great."

…

A/N: so this chapter had a lot of pack stuff but the next one will have lots of alone time for Paul and Chloe. Thanks for following and leave me a review if you get the chance. Thanks!


	4. 4 - the pull

**4 - the pull**

"Do you want some of this?"

My stomach lurched at her innocent question. I whirled around to face her with a clean paint brush dangling out of my mouth by the handle and my arms full of drop cloths. I spit the brush out and coughed. "Ummm...sure."

She noticed the drop cloths and gasped, "Oh I'm sorry. Let me help you." Chloe put the tray of sandwiches down and approached me. We untangled the cloths together and she laughed when we couldn't seem to find the ends. I loved her laugh. I used to think my imprinted brothers were nuts when they talked about the little things their imprints did and how deeply it affected them. And here I was sighing over a damn laugh.

"Here," she offered, pulling the tangled mess from me and shaking it out. I stared as the motion caused her breasts to jiggle and I prayed she didn't notice my mouth hanging open. I felt like a 13 year old noticing nice tits for the first time. So ridiculous.

I finally got my head together enough to assist her in spreading the cloths out enough to save the floor from paint spills. "You know you don't need to help me."

"I know," she replied shyly, taking a seat on a short step stool and pulling her knees up to her chest. "I just thought we could get to know each other."

"Why?" I replied quickly, cringing at how harsh that sounded.

She shrugged as she crossed the room and lifted the tray of sandwiches from the floor. "Your Jack's son. You're important to him, so that makes you important to me."

My chest tightened at the sound of my father's name. I couldn't think about them being together. It made me angry to imagine how she could ever care for him at all. "I'm not important to him."

She held the tray of sandwiches up at smiled sadly. "You have no idea how your father talks about you. He cares and he's proud of you. He just doesn't know how to show you."

I shook my head at her offer of food as my stomach objected. "Please don't defend him. It just pisses me off...and makes me wonder…"

She raised her head defiantly and narrowed her gaze. "Wonder what?"

I scoffed as I began tearing off strips of painter's tape and lining the edge of the closet door. "Nevermind," I ground out through clenched teeth.

I glanced back to see her setting the tray on the step stool and turning back to face me. "Just tell me what you meant," she replied angrily.

I ignored her. I put all my energy into taping off the trim, but I could feel her approaching me. When her fingers curled around my forearm, I pulled her between me and the closet door. I trapped her with my arms, my hands pressed firmly against the door behind her. "I just don't get what you see in him," I questioned, my tone a little softer now.

She peered up at me under those thick lashes and I heard how her breathing sped up. "I don't think you know him anymore. He's good to me."

I scoffed again. "Whatever you say, Sugar. The guy is a real prince."

She scowled at me, not backing down as I towered over her. "Jack loves me. I know you two have a rough history but I've never seen that side of him."

I shook my head and sneered. "Sugar, it's just a matter of time before you see the cold bastard I grew up with. He can't help himself. He's never cared about anyone but himself."

She crossed her arms over her chest but made no move to get away from me. "Do you call everyone 'Sugar' or is that just a pet name for me?"

I laughed and smirked at her. I dropped my arms and moved back only a half of a step. "I just call 'em like I see 'em, Sugar."

"Stop calling me that," she scowled. Bingo. I finally made her mad.

"You're a sugar baby."

She raised her eyebrows expectantly. "What the hell does that mean?"

I smiled widely. "Jack doesn't love you. And I haven't heard you _once _say you love him, so that can only mean one thing." I paused as she stared at me, shrugging her shoulders to encourage me to continue.

"Jack's your sugar daddy. You're his sugar baby. That much was obvious when you waved my father's gold card around the supply store like you owned the damn place…"

The moment the words rolled off my lips, she slapped me...hard. "You're fired. Get the hell out," she ground out, her tone hateful and.. sad?

Pain crippled me as she shoved me back and she fled from the room. I balled my fists up and pounded my chest. It didn't stop the pain I felt from hurting my imprint. It didn't help with the image in my head of that hurt look in her eyes.

The pain that crippled me was her pain. I didn't know it would feel like this.

The pull of my imprint only allowed me to be gone for 20 minutes before I came crawling back. I slipped back into my father's house and stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to Chloe breathe. Her slow, even breaths let me know was asleep, but I could smell the salty scent of her tears and it crushed me.

I had the strongest urge to climb those stairs and take her into my arms and kiss those tears away. What the fuck was wrong with me? This wasn't me.

I threw myself into painting that room like I was hired to do. Several hours went by before Chloe appeared in the doorway. I heard and smelled her before I saw her. I kept rolling paint onto the wall below the window and I waited for her to speak. It was an excruciating wait.

"Why did you come back? I thought I fired you," she said softly.

I shrugged and chuckled, still painting with my back to her. "Yeah...about that." I turned to face her, suddenly struck by how beautiful she was. I pulled my t-shirt from my back pocket, mopped my sweaty face, and slid it back over my head. "I decided that since you didn't hire me, you can't fire me."

She didn't smile at me, but she didn't yell at me either. So I took a chance and approached her, flinching when I saw how uncomfortable I made her. "Can I show you something?" I asked gently.

Chloe glanced down at my hand, but refused to take it. Ouch. I led her over to the closet again and opened the door. I tipped my head toward the back of the open door and watched as she stepped closer.

Her eyes wandered over it and mine did as well. I hadn't been here in years but I was sure it still looked the same. The entire back of the door was covered in stickers and labels detailing what I had been into at the time. There were different rock bands and from my skateboard days, Tony Hawk stickers and even some bumper stickers too. She traced her finger over the baseball cards I had taped up there and she paused when she saw that I carved my name in the center.

The whole thing was like a scrapbook of my childhood. But the thing I had forgotten about was the growth chart. My mom had lovingly marked and dated the changes in my height from the time we moved here when I was 8 until just after my 12th birthday. She drew little hearts when I had an especially big growth spurt. Thinking about my mom just crushed me.

When Chloe turned to face me, we were mere inches apart. "Why does it stop when you were 12?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat and sighed. "Because that's how old I was when she died."

I stared down at the floor, not wanting to see pity in Chloe's eyes when she looked at me. I let my eyes fall closed when she stepped closer to me and slid her hands behind my back. She held me gently as she rested her head on my chest. "I'm so sorry, Paul."

I held my breath as my arms encircled her, pulling her closer, enjoying the comfort she so easily offered me. I had been so cruel to her and yet she found a way to look beyond it. She must feel the pull too.

I don't know how long we stood like that, but it wasn't nearly long enough. There was nothing sexual about it but damn, I loved having her in my arms. She backed away slowly and I saw the tears in her eyes. When they started to fall, I brushed them aside with my thumbs and gave her a small smile. "I'm okay. Sometimes the memories just sneak up on me. I wanted to see it one more time before I painted over it."

Chloe looked aghast. "Don't you dare!" she scolded. "Leave it just the way it is."

I sighed and nodded. I noticed that her hands still lingered on my hips and I loved how comfortable that felt. And it obviously felt better than fighting with her and making her cry. That was a dick move. The imprint magic wouldn't allow me to be cruel to her without hurting myself in the process.

"I'm sorry about all that sugar daddy shit, Chloe. I don't really think that. I just had a hard time being here today and feeling like my dad is trying to erase his family's existence from this house," I blurted.

"I swear I didn't know this was your old room, Paul. Your dad said I could turn it into my art studio."

"Chloe…" I sighed, resisting the urge to hold her face in my hands. Instead I pulled her hands from my hips and held them in mine. "It's okay. You can do whatever you want with this room. This is your house now."

"But…"

"I'll help you make it whatever you want," I promised. "And I'm gonna stop being such a dick to you. I swear."

She sighed defeatedly. "Okay. But the closet stays the same. I mean it. Don't change any of it."

I pressed her right hand into mine and shook it. "You got a deal.

...

I followed her blindly when she insisted on making me dinner before I had to go to work. She seemed impressed that I finished all the sandwiches from the tray she left me earlier. It's always awkward explaining how I can eat so much and never gain weight.

I hoisted myself up onto the counter and watched her rummage through the fridge. "Is there anything you _don't _like to eat?" she inquired as she peered over the refrigerator door.

"Not really," I chuckled. "Well I guess...beets and chicken livers. And asparagus isn't really my favorite."

She closed the fridge and sighed. "Well I've got chicken, hamburger patties, pork chops…"

I nodded happily. "That sounds good."

"Which one?"

"Any of it...all of it. I told you I'm not picky."

She smirked at me and shrugged. "Then I guess you'll get what I pick."

She stepped in front of me and cocked her head. "I need a skillet from down here," she declared, motioning to the cabinet under me.

I opened my legs to allow her access to the cabinet, but I noticed how her gaze drifted to my crotch. Nice. She's definitely interested. I tried not to say it, but my cocky swagger took over just when I felt like we were making progress.

"You see something you like?" I asked in a husky whisper.

"Paul!" she gasped. "I should smack you with this skillet, you ass."

"You weren't staring at my ass," I teased. "But I can turn over if you want to."

Chloe rolled her eyes...hard. "You are so full of yourself! You think you're every girl's wet dream, huh?"

Fuck. No one ever calls me out on my ego or flirtiness. This girl really has my number. Time to either dial it back and apologize or….

"I don't get too many complaints in the women department," I retorted, biting my lip playfully.

"I'm surprised you get any offers with an ego as big as yours," she snapped right back, her eyes glinting with mischief.

Is she for real? She can match me quip for quip. I'm in love.

"Really?" I scoffed. "I get plenty of offers...when I'm interested." I narrowed my gaze at her, challenging her into the next comeback.

She raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Is that so?"

When I nodded quickly, she set the skillet on the stove next to me and shrugged. "Well maybe you should go ask one of them to make your dinner...because I'm _not _interested."

My mouth gaped open when she turned her back on me. Exasperated, I reached for her ponytail, to tug on it, but I ended up pulling the elastic band from her hair completely. My fingers gently tangled in her hair and when I tugged softly, her head dropped back and I heard her heartbeat speed up.

Her hair was still damp near her scalp, making it obvious she had bathed earlier. Her sweet honey and vanilla scent was stronger than ever. My head was swirling as my senses went into overload. She kept her back to me and I pulled her closer with my feet, letting her settle between my thighs.

She turned her head slightly as she reached for her hair tie. "Can I have it back?" she asked innocently.

Her tone was soft, but I could feel the undercurrent of sexual tension and I never wanted it to stop. I gathered her hair with both of my hands, raking her scalp softly as I did. I heard the hitch in her breath and I wanted more. "Let me do it," I urged when she tried to pull away.

Wordlessly, she relaxed and let me put her hair up. It would definitely look like shit because I'll be damned if I could concentrate with her hair in my hands and her neck so close to my mouth. "Stay still," I breathed against her neck when she fidgeted.

I smiled to myself when I felt her shudder in response to my breath on her sensitive skin. She cupped my knees and squeezed slightly when I dragged my nails over the nape of her neck in an effort to pull every single stray hair into my hands. I slipped the band over the locks and twisted it a few times to secure it. "Too tight?" I asked directly into her ear.

Chloe let her fingers drift to the top of her head and she shook her head. "You did a good job," she praised breathlessly. "I'm shocked."

I scoffed as she turned to face me and I couldn't help but notice how her erect nipples strained under the confines of her t-shirt. Ooh I love that. "You're shocked that I could put your hair up?"

She tilted her head thoughtfully and smirked. "No. I'm shocked you pulled my hair. I don't think I've had a boy pull my hair since I was five."

"You seemed to enjoy it," I observed teasingly.

She rolled her eyes again and turned to move away from me. "Wait," I practically begged, never wanting this teasing to end. I reached for her waist and pulled her back between my thighs...where she belonged.

"What?" she sassed, giving me a little bit of attitude with the slight raising of her chin.

I bit my lip in an effort not to beam at her. She was too fucking cute. "If you really wanna get back at me...you could pull my hair too."

She narrowed her gaze and playfully scowled at me. "You'd probably enjoy it too much."

When she tried to move away from me again, I hooked my ankles around the back of her thighs and held her close. "Are you too scared to find out?" I challenged.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm not scared of you…or your enormous ego," she chided.

I chuckled. "Okay then. Pull away. You can't hurt me." Not a lie. She wasn't strong enough to hurt me. But she was just powerful enough to bring me to my knees.

She nodded as she accepted the challenge. I laughed when she slid her fingers over the top of my head and grabbed a handful of my hair. But all the playfulness left when she pulled hard and heat pooled in my lap. I was instantly hard and I couldn't even hide the low growl that came from deep in my chest.

When she yanked again, harder this time, I nearly fell off the counter. I was breathing so hard and I couldn't look into her eyes as I was totally ashamed at how turned on I was. This was crazy. She could have pulled every one of my hairs out and I _still _would have been begging for more.

How fucked is that?

I lowered my mouth to her shoulder as it was mere inches away. I brushed my lips along the curve of her skin and slid my hand around her waist. "Chloe," I gasped.

I felt her melting against me, her ear drifting closer to my mouth. "Paul," she whimpered.

I jerked my head up sharply when her cell phone began to ring from it's spot on the counter. "Don't answer it," I begged before she untangled herself from my arms and legs and mouth.

She twisted away and answered the call with her back to me.

"Hello? ...yeah, he's here."

She refused to meet my gaze as she handed me her phone and muttered, "Your father wants to talk to you."

Fuck.

…..

A/N: now what? Drop a review please and let me know what you think!


	5. 5 - the affection

**5 - the affection**

I could barely focus on what my father was saying over the phone, because I couldn't take my eyes off of Chloe. Her face was tense as she started pulling ingredients from the fridge, but I noticed the way she would pause to glare at me.

"What, Jack? If you want me to do anything else around here then send me a list...No...just send a text. I have to go to work soon and I need to eat first."

I saw Chloe cutting some meat on the cutting board before moving toward the stove to stand near me. When she got close enough I pulled her to me, even when she scowled at me. "I really need to go, Jack. I have to go to work. Yeah...I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"Let me go," she insisted angrily.

I slid down from the counter and held her wrist firmly between my fingers. "Is that what you really want? Because earlier," I paused to rub my thumb over her wrist, where I felt her pulse was racing. "I thought there was something happening between us."

"There _was_...but not now. It was a mistake and believe me," she paused to look me right in the eye. "It won't happen again."

I let her go when she yanked her wrist from my grasp. I stood there helplessly as she turned on a burner from the stove and heated up the skillet. "I'm making you something to eat if you still have time."

She still cares.

"I do. But only if I can take a shower here. Would that be okay?"

She rolled her eyes and glared at me again. I scoffed playfully. "Seriously? You don't trust me enough to take a shower here?"

I shrugged and turned to leave, but she pulled on my wrist. "I don't care if you shower here. But can you at least try to behave from now on?"

I glanced down at her fingers, still holding my wrist. "Behave?" I clarified.

"Keeping your hands to yourself," she insisted.

I lifted my arm, presenting her hold on me. "Like how you're keeping _your _hands to _yourself_?"

I laughed when she pulled her hand back quickly and blushed. "Shut up," she teased, returning her attention to her cooking.

I whistled as I sauntered down the hall to the bathroom and shut the door. I turned the water on and adjusted the sprayer before undressing. I had removed my t-shirt and unzipped my jeans when she came rapping at the door. "Paul?"

Well that didn't take long. I pushed my jeans down a little, revealing my hip bones and that little trail of hair leading below the waistband of my boxer briefs. "Come in," I replied, fighting the urge to smirk.

The door swung open slowly and I watched as her eyes poured over me. She glanced away quickly when her gaze lowered and I caught her staring. "I just realized that I wasn't sure if this bathroom had any towels or soap," she blurted quickly as she pulled the curtain back and checked.

I stood behind her as she bent over to look under the sink and I admired her like the pervert I was. "Found some," she announced, producing a bottle of shampoo and some body wash as well. "Are these okay?"

"I told you," I smirked at her. "I'm not picky."

"Easy to please, I guess. I'll have to remember that."

I reached for the bottles, one in each hand. I noticed the way her pulse raced as my fingers smoothed over hers when I took them from her. "You'll find out if I'm easy...to please. But not tonight," I teased, my tone heavy with sexual innuendo.

Chloe sighed and tried to slip past me in the confined space. "I need to check on your dinner."

"Don't worry, I won't be long," I chuckled as she exited the room and shut the door. This time I did a little dance when I heard her lean against the door with her heart racing. Nice.

...

I kept catching Chloe peeking over at me as we ate together in silence. She seemed amused watching me eat and I let her. I'd do almost anything to see even a hint of a smile on her face.

And a smile would be so much better than the look she gave me when I accused her of being with my dad for the money. Man, was she upset.

She chuckled as I finished the last few bites. "Well I guess I know how to shut you up," she teased.

I smiled and licked my lips. "Feeding me isn't the only way. You have options."

"Oh wow," she muttered under her breath as she stood and put her plate in the sink.

She turned to face me, leaning against the counter as I reached around her to also set my plate in the sink. "Why do you do that?"

"What?" I replied, gripping the counter on either side of her and leaning toward her body.

Her eyes darted back and forth like she was really trying to study me. "Why don't you have any regard for personal space?"

I chuckled and glanced down. "I'm not touching you, just like you asked me not to. See?" I waved my hand between us and demonstrated the few inches there.

Chloe narrowed her gaze and smirked. "You like messing with me, don't you?"

I pulled my lower lip into my mouth and bit it. "I don't know what you mean," I lied. That was a little painful telling her that lie, but I could handle it.

"I thought you had to leave," she sighed when I continued to smile at her.

"Are you gonna miss me?" I teased.

"No."

"A little?"

"No."

"You sure?"

Chloe scoffed as she pushed against my chest. "Just go," she playfully ordered me.

"You're breaking your rule," I reminded her as I glanced down at her hands on my chest.

There was a heavy silence between us before she pulled her hands away. I backed away slowly, even though it killed me. "I could stay."

Her eyes opened widely. "You have to work."

I shrugged. "Suddenly...I don't really wanna go." That was definitely not a lie.

"I'll be fine. You should go."

I pouted. "Fine. I'll go. But I'll be back tomorrow. Jack is sending me a list of things he wants me to do around here."

And you're the number one thing on my 'to do' list. Oh yes.

We walked to the door together and I tried to ignore the ache that was already starting to form from having to leave her side. "Lock this door when I leave," I instructed.

"Okay."

I left her standing there looking all cute and hating that I couldn't hug her or kiss her. "Good night, Chloe."

When I got to my car, I retrieved my cell phone from the floorboard. I never kept on my person since there was always a danger of losing it while phasing. I had a missed call from Jack and one from Seth. I checked in with Seth while driving to Port Angeles.

I hadn't told anyone else about the imprint, but when I left Chloe, I realized that she needed protection with me being gone. I made sure that Seth knew to tell the other guys that my father's house should be on the patrol route, especially when I'm out of town.

I had to listen to Seth tease me about the imprint bond but nothing was ruining the high I experienced from being around her. When I ended the call, I noticed that she had already texted me.

_**Drive safe. I'll be watching Magic Mike tonight in your honor. ;P**_

My chest tightened and it was all I could do not to turn around and drive straight to her house. I couldn't wait for this night to be over.

...

I felt agitated on my way back from Port Angeles. I usually enjoyed all the female attention I got from dancing, but now it just didn't feel right. I hated being away from Chloe and even the money I made wasn't worth the gross feeling I had now.

The closer I got to La Push, the more I felt like there was something wrong. I drove faster, feeling the pull for my imprint becoming stronger. My cell rang, a call from Seth came through.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Are you on your way back yet?" Seth asked calmly.

"What happened?" I repeated more forcefully this time.

Seth sighed softly and before I could really lose it, he finally said, "Paul...It's Chloe."

I disconnected the call and drove as fast as could skidding to a stop in front of my father's house. No ambulance or fire truck or cop cars, so I took that as a good sign. I raced up the porch steps and flung the front door open. Immediately I found Chloe on the couch with Seth. He was rubbing her back and she was resting her elbows on her knees.

"Chloe…"

She looked up at me and relief washed over her face. "Paul," she sighed when I pulled her from the couch and held her tightly in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me back just as fiercely.

Seth stood and approached me, but Chloe wouldn't let me go, so I spoke to him over her shoulder. "Tell me what happened," I urged Seth gently, not wanting to frighten her any further.

Seth nodded. "She's okay. She's not hurt, just scared. Someone tried to break in."

I held her a little tighter when I mouthed, '_Vamp?' _to Seth, who shook his head. "We don't think that's what this was," he replied quietly. "Embry and Jackson scared him away and they're looking for him now."

"How in the fuck did they even lose him in the first place?" I demanded angrily.

"They heard Chloe screaming and they tried to get her to let them in, but she was too scared. They 'called' me to come over because I said I met Chloe before," Seth explained before raising his head and moving to the door. "I'm gonna check in with Embry."

Chloe's hold on me was starting to loosen up a bit, but she was still shaking. I didn't want her to collapse under the stress of this so I sat on the couch with her, placing across my lap. I held her cheek with one hand and kept the other curled tightly around her waist. "Let me look at you, Sugar."

She slowly withdrew her face from the crook of my neck and I softly swept her hair away from her eyes. "I'm here now. I got you," I soothed as she finally looked into my eyes.

"I'm so...sorry," she gasped through her tears. "I was so scared."

I pressed my forehead to hers and held her chin in my hand. "I will _never _let anyone hurt you. Do you hear me? No one will touch you."

She nodded and sniffled back a few tears. I heard Embry and Seth walk in, so I tucked her back to my chest as they approached. "Did you find him?"

Embry nodded quickly and shot me a sorry look when he saw how upset Chloe was. "It was just someone visiting from another rez. He was drinking at the bar and got lost on his way back to his sister's house. I guess he has dementia or something."

"You dealt with it?" I clarified.

"Yeah. They asked us not to call the authorities. He was just going around pulling on doors. She probably scared the shit out of him when she screamed," Embry explained further.

Chloe sighed at hearing this and suddenly stiffened in my arms. She climbed out of my embrace and stood on shaky legs as she reached for Embry's hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

I stood as Embry glanced at me, almost asking for permission to shake her hand, which I found kind of ironic since I slept with his imprint before. I nodded and he accepted her handshake, smiling warmly down at her. "I'm Embry and there's nothing to thank us for. This is what we do."

Chloe pulled her hand from his and glanced up at me nervously. "We take turns patrolling the reservation just keeping everyone safe," I explained when she looked confused.

She nervously pushed her hair away from her face, looking so tiny standing with the three of us. "Jack said it was safe here."

"It is," I replied quickly. "We keep it safe."

When I reached out to touch Chloe, she pulled away from me and I scowled. "I'm gonna go wash my face," she announced before scampering down the hall.

I watched her go, completely crushed that she didn't want me to touch anymore. Seth must have noticed my dilemma, because he clasped my shoulder and gave me a look. "She's gonna be okay. I think she's just embarrassed now. Give her some time."

"Thanks for having my back, Seth," I half smiled as I shook his hand.

"What the fuck am I...chopped liver?" Embry quipped.

I smirked at him and shook his hand as well. "Thanks, man. And tell Jackson the same thing."

Chloe reappeared, looking a little more calm. She looked at all of us and Seth smiled at her. "I think you're gonna be okay, so we're gonna take off and let Paul take over from here." I clenched my jaw when she leaned forward and let Seth sweep her into a warm hug. Seth released her and Embry touched her shoulder as they both said their goodbyes. She walked them to the door and I stood there not feeling very sure of myself.

I hated feeling like that.

I approached her slowly and she blinked up at me. "You must be tired. Are you leaving too?"

I shut the door and shook my head. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm okay now. I was just really freaked out," she explained weakly.

I nibbled on my lower lip and stared at my feet nervously. "I'd feel better if I could get one of those hugs you gave Seth," I replied sheepishly.

She cocked her head and sighed softly. "I shouldn't have given you the wrong idea when you walked in. I...just…"

I stepped closer and wound my hands around her waist. "It's just comfort, Chloe. You don't have to feel guilty."

"But I do," she murmured as she slid her hands up my chest.

"Did you feel guilty about hugging Seth?"

"No."

"But you felt guilty for hugging me?" I asked her curiously.

She nodded as she curled her hands over my shoulders. "Yes."

"Why?"

Chloe took a few deep breaths and gazed up at me. "Because," she began breathlessly. "Because I wanted more. That's what I feel guilty about."

I lowered my face to hers, but we both jumped when someone knocked on the door. I released Chloe and she held onto my bicep with both hands as I tucked her behind me slightly. "Who is it?"

"Jackson!"

I pulled the door open to reveal a relieved Jackson standing on the other side. "Are you guys okay here?"

I nodded. "Embry said everything was okay. Did something else happen?"

Jackson nodded. I opened the door further to invite him inside. We stood in the entryway and I noticed Jackson offering Chloe a small smile. "Sorry if we scared you."

Chloe nodded and relaxed a bit more. We both waited for Jackson to explain the situation. "His family is pissed. Someone called the Forks police to have the guy picked up. She wasn't the only he was bothering."

I sighed and nodded. "Do you think the family will come here?"

"That's why I was checking. I hope not, but I'll be watching to make sure."

"Good looking out, Jackson. Thanks for everything," I told him as I opened the door as a not-so-subtle way to hurry along his exit.

He gave me a knowing look and a slight nod before disappearing into the dark.

"Where were we?" I asked hopefully as Chloe shifted nervously.

"Are you hungry?" she questioned before ducking into the kitchen.

I was at a loss. She was keeping her distance and I didn't know how to fix that. She fluttered around the kitchen nervously pulling together ingredients to make me something to eat. "I'm honestly not that hungry. And I'm not leaving so don't even ask me to."

She nodded and started putting everything back. "Are you tired?" I asked gently, still afraid to approach her.

"No."

"We could watch a movie until you're ready for bed," I suggested optimistically.

She nodded and smiled. "You pick the movie and I'll make the popcorn."

A little while later we were on the couch, a lot further apart then I would have liked. After passing the popcorn bowl back and forth a few times, I turned to lean my back against the arm of the couch. I reached over and pulled Chloe between my legs, turned to the side so her legs were dangled over one of my legs, while her back was leaning against my other leg, bent at the knee. I placed the popcorn bowl in her lap and beamed proudly. "That's better," I announced before turning my attention back to the screen.

"Paul…"

"What?" I shrugged.

"You're breaking the rules."

I held my hands up and smirked. "I'm not even touching you."

"I'm in your lap," she argued.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

She cocked her head. "No."

"I like having you close to me," I admitted softly, still not putting my hands on her.

"I don't think we should do this."

I nodded slowly, hating that she wouldn't let me in. "I'm not keeping you here." I pulled my arms back and rested them on the couch. "You're free to do whatever you want."

She stared down into the bowl and then leaned forward to place it on the coffee table. But she didn't move away from me. She turned her head slightly and our lips were so close. Every part of me was aching to kiss her.

"I know why you like being close to me," I declared before the silence swallowed us up.

"I don't," she argued.

"It's because you're very hands-on. You like being affectionate, cuddling, snuggling close," I paused to press my nose to her neck. "But you don't get any of that with him."

She stiffened when I mentioned 'him.' "Why would you say that?"

"Because I saw the way my father acted around you. I saw the way he pulled away from you. He wouldn't even hold your hand, Chloe! And I don't understand why you'd settle for less, when you deserve

more." I paused to lower my mouth to her ear, but I kept my hands off of her, even though it killed me to do it. "You deserve everything you could ever want...and you won't get it with him."

Chloe sighed softly as stared down at her hands. She blinked quickly, pushing back the tears that threatened to fall. And then she did something I never expected.

She rested her head on my shoulder and when I still didn't touch her, she pulled on my hands and wrapped them around her body. I let out a deep breath as she relaxed against me. I held her body so close to mine and I waited for her to make the next move.

She was so fragile and this feeling between us was so incredible that I couldn't risk letting her slip through my fingers. I was determined not to lose her.

I just had to make her see that I was the better man...the only man she would ever need.

...

A/N: the sexual tension is really building now! How are you liking it so far?


	6. 6 - the need

**6 - the need**

I groaned when light poured into the living room the next morning. Sleeping on Jack's couch all night wasn't the most comfortable thing ever, but when I felt Chloe's fingers curling around the back of my neck and flirting with the hair on the nape of my neck, I sighed contentedly. I let my hand drift down to her leg that she had haphazardly thrown over mine. I smoothed my fingers over the silky skin of her thigh and hooked my grip behind her knee, pulling her leg higher until it accidentally brushed my dick, now straining under the confines of my jeans.

I had her tiny body wedged between my side and the back of the couch. I finally opened my eyes to see her sweet face resting in the crook of my arm. I grinned when I noticed her lying facing me, her fist tucked adorably under her chin, and a contented barely-there smile gracing her beautiful face.

I considered my next move carefully. Obviously I didn't want to wake her and have her go running off and feeling guilty. I had no idea why she felt so loyal to my father. They couldn't have been dating for more than six months and knowing my asshole of a father, he was probably fucking around behind her back the whole damn time.

I let the arm she was lying on pull her a little tighter to my chest. My hand drifted down to her waist and I longed to pull her on top of me and make her feel how hard I was.

Yeah, like that wouldn't freak her out.

I could kiss her until she woke up, but that seemed a little sleazy and again she could wake up and freak out on me. So I officially decided to lie here and pretend to sleep until she woke up and then I'd let her make the next move.

I must have dozed back off because the next time my eyes fluttered open, I was met with dark eyes that mirrored my own. He had an amused grin on his face and it made me feel like a kid getting caught dry humping his crush on a school night, long after said crush should have gone home.

"Fuck!" I whisper-shouted at my father, who still peered at us from over the back of the couch. "What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

He scowled and shrugged his shoulders. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" he whispered back.

I rolled my eyes and glanced down at Chloe, still adorably tucked into my side. She seemed unbothered by our whispering and squeezed herself even more insistently against me. My dad sneered, "I wanna see you outside...now!" he whisper-shouted again.

He turned and walked back out the front door and I sighed deeply. This wasn't going to go well. I shifted my body away from Chloe and she held onto me even tighter. Damn, I was right. She _really _loves to cuddle. I had never had much of that. Most of my guests never stayed the night and I was too warm to snuggle up to.

But no one was made for me like my imprint. Her being able to tolerate my warm body and the way we fit together would be just one of many ways she was made for me. _Me. _Not my dickhead father.

I brushed my lips along her hairline and inhaled deeply. My mind went hazy for a moment as I got love drunk off of her honey vanilla scent. I untangled myself from her hold and gave her one more forehead kiss before facing my father. Even if he ordered me away from her, at least I got that first.

I tiredly rubbed my face as I approached the asshole leaning on his Mercedes. "I didn't think you were coming home this weekend."

Jack scoffed dramatically. "I'm sure you were _hoping _I wouldn't come home. That just makes it a little easier for you to seduce my girlfriend."

I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled. "What the fuck do you want from me? You tell me to keep an eye on her…"

"An eye!" he exclaimed. "Not your dick."

I chuckled sarcastically. "Seriously? You saw us! We were completely dressed and on the couch."

"And she was draped all over you…"

I grinned with a mischievous look in my eye. "You caught that, huh?" I asked sarcastically. He simply scowled at me and I laughed because I knew damn well he had seen us. "Well what can I say? She loves to cuddle. I'm surprised you don't know that," I smirked.

"We're usually too busy fucking to have time to cuddle," he shot back, his smile marching mine.

Fuck. I seriously felt like I'd been punched in the gut. Nothing had ever felt like this. I swallowed thickly and squeezed my eyes shut to stave off the waves of nausea that were slamming into me.

"Don't have anything smartass to say now, do you?"

I sucked in a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know what you expect from me. I came here last night to her understandably freaking out about someone trying to break in. You just leave her here and she's all alone!"

"And you're just all too eager to protect her? Is that it?" he smarmed. "There shouldn't have been a damn near break-in if you and your pack had been doing their fucking jobs!"

"Yeah because they're not busy at all trying to patrol the entire reservation," I sneered. "And we fell asleep watching a movie, Jack. It was completely innocent."

"Since when do you and another female do anything 'innocent,' huh? You've been lusting after her since the first moment you laid eyes on her and…" his voice trailed off as he finally put two and two together.

I sighed deeply as his hand smoothed over his hair and he chuckled. "After all these years, you finally imprinted, huh?"

My jaw clenched painfully as I shook my head. "I didn't."

"Quit lying! It's written all over your face. You damn near threw up when I talked about fucking her. I should have known then."

I shrugged. "Fine. I did. So what are you gonna do about it?"

He laughed openly, throwing his head back as he did. "Do?" he echoed. "There's nothing for me to do...other than watch you suffer," he replied as he passed by me and body checked me.

I shoved him from behind and watched him stumble toward the steps. He swung around to face me and shook his head. "I'm not fighting you. She's mine. She'll never choose _you _over me, so have fun being in pain."

With that he turned and stomped back into the house. I felt the pull forcing me back into the house when all my mind wanted to do was run in the opposite direction. I stood there clenching and unclenching my fists as I tried to decide what to do. I patted my pockets and remembered that my keys, wallet and phone were all inside on the coffee table.

I walked back into the house with the weight of the world on my shoulders. I saw Jack with his arm around Chloe and I wanted him dead. "Are you sure you're okay?" he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

She didn't respond, she simply nodded and hugged him back with little to no enthusiasm. I cleared my throat, selfishly wanting to make my presence known. She pulled away from him instantly and jerked her head in my direction. She looked up at me with a look that conveyed guilt. "Are you leaving?" she inquired sweetly as she pushed her messy hair away from her face.

"Yeah," I replied gruffly. "I'm gonna go home."

Obvious disappointment was painted all over her face as I reached for my keys, wallet and phone. She watched me as I shoved them all into my pockets. I turned to leave, but faced her once again when I heard her sigh. "Don't you want some breakfast?" she asked hopefully.

I made a face and crinkled up my nose. I glanced at my father, who seemed amused at how desperate she was for me to stay. I was the one who had imprinted, but she was feeling the effects as well. "I should get going," I answered harshly.

Her shoulders slumped and did a little victory dance in my head when she twisted away from my father and stood up to face me. "I'll walk you out," she replied softly, slipping her hand around my arm and guiding me to the door.

I was surprised when she didn't stop at the front door and instead walked with me all the way to my car. I leaned against the driver's side door and waited for her next move. It seemed like that was all I could do now. Wait for her. Wait for her to realize that I was what she needed. Why couldn't she see it?

She glanced nervously back toward the front door. She peered up at me with fear in her eyes. "Did he see us?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "See us?" I echoed.

She opened her eyes widely and sighed. "Did he see us sleeping together … on the couch?"

I nodded quickly and instinctively pulled her close to me. "Are you afraid to be alone with him?"

She relaxed into my hold and let her hands slide up my chest. "No," she replied hesitantly, not letting her gaze meet mine.

My hands pressed insistently on her lower back as I drew her more tightly to my body. "Don't lie, Sugar."

Her gaze finally met mine. "He's never hurt me before." She paused a beat and tilted her head. "Was he mad?"

"Yeah. He's mad at me. He accused me of seducing you."

She blushed a little and chuckled. "You? You would never," she teased.

I let my hands drift lower and I sighed deeply. "Be thankful I didn't."

She raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Why is that?" she prodded as I felt her heart racing.

Bravely I slid my hands even lower and cupped her ass. She gasped when I lowered my hips and playfully thrust them against hers. I wanted her to know that I was hard for her. Having her in my arms and that mischievous gleam in her eye deluded me into thinking this could work. She could be mine. "You would've loved it," I whispered huskily directly into her ear.

Her breath stuttered as I dragged my lips down her neck and back to her ear. "Paul…" she warned, even as she buried her face in the crook of my neck. "You should probably go."

"Go?" I echoed. "How can I think about leaving when in have everything I need right here?"

She chuckled and eased away from me slowly. Somehow I was able to let her go. Stupidly, I didn't throw her into my car and drive off with her. The thought was right there and was so fucking tempting that I considered asking her to run away with me. Kidnapping wouldn't do. I wanted her to choose me. Fuck, I _needed _her to choose me. The cynic in me was still unsure of just how powerful the imprint pull was. Was the magic working on her too? Did it make her want to follow me out here and be alone with me? Or was it just so she could talk about _him_?

Her eyes scanned my face as if she were trying to read my thoughts. Suddenly a big smile spread across her face as she asked me, "How can I take you seriously when you talk like that?"

"Like what?" I teased, crossing my arms over my chest and enjoying watching her get flustered.

Chloe cocked her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm everything you need?" she asked shyly.

So fucking adorable. "You got a problem with that, Sugar?" I murmured as I hooked my fingers into the belt loops of her jean shorts and jerked her close to me again.

Dazed after our bodies slammed together, I brushed my thumbs over the exposed skin on her stomach where her t-shirt had ridden up. I kept my fingers securely locked around her belt loops, determined not to let go this time. Her eyes drifted closed once as I continued to stroke her soft skin. She was breathing more deeply and I could smell how aroused she was.

I loved it. I was barely touching her and she was aching for more.

"Chloe!"

Her eyes snapped open and she scowled. "Fuck," she muttered under her breath. "Be right there," she called to him from over my shoulder.

My back was to Jack and my huge figure was surely hiding her tiny frame. When she started to retreat from me, I yanked on her belt loops again and now she scowled at me. "I gotta go," she pleaded.

"Give me a hug first," I growled.

"No."

"You know you want to…" I teased playfully.

She sighed and slid her hands around my waist. I did the same thing to her as I buried my face in her hair and inhaled deeply. "I'll be back," I promised before she pulled away and glided up the porch steps.

I turned to see Jack standing at the top of the steps with his arms crossed over his chest. He gave Chloe a tight smile and a pat on her ass as she passed by him. He kept his eyes on me and grinned triumphantly as I glared at him.

"Stop by the store and see Seth today," he ordered me from the porch.

"Why?"

"Because I went by there before I left town and ordered everything you need to complete my list."

I scoffed. "You still want me to do all those things?"

"Of course I do."

I chuckled as I climbed into my car. "What a dumbass," I sighed to myself. Jack was giving me full access to Chloe and I was going to use that to my full advantage. I laughed when I thought about how sweet my revenge would be and what his face would look like when he realized he had lost her...to me.

...

"I thought I'd be seeing you sometime soon," Seth said, grinning wildly.

"What are you so damn happy for?" I grumbled.

Seth frowned. "Why are you so grumpy? Brady said he saw your car at Chloe's house this morning. Did you spend the night?"

"Holy shit, you guys gossip more than the old ladies that quilt at the rec center. Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

He laughed. "No! This is exciting! It finally happened! You imp…"

"Hey!" I glared at him harshly. "Can you keep it down please?"

Seth glanced down the aisle at three teenage girls and smiled widely. "Ladies...how we doing today?"

All three of them smiled back and said, "Good." Then I swore one of them giggled as they continued on down the aisles.

I shook my head and chuckled. "It's a wonder you don't get more tail. Girls seem to love that sweet, innocent face of yours," I teased as I pinched his cheeks.

Seth scoffed. "No thanks. I don't wanna have to explain to future imprint that I was a man-whore who couldn't keep it in my...fuck, I'm sorry, Paul."

I nodded slowly. "Is that what you're gonna do? Tell Chloe about my sexcapades? Tell her what a man-whore I am?"

Seth scowled. "Former man-whore," he corrected. "Now you're hopelessly devoted to your...girl."

"So you're not gonna tell her?" I asked skeptically.

"Nope!" Seth replied happily. "I'll make sure no one does. Honestly, I'm you guys' biggest fan. I'll do whatever I can to make sure you get the girl, Paul."

"Why?"

Seth produced a box from the behind the counter and laughed. "To tell you the truth, the whole pack is tired of your sour mood all the time. Nobody wants to be in your head and you're a bad influence on the non-imprinted wolves."

"Wow, really?"

He nodded, sending his shaggy hair tumbling all around his face. "We want a happy alpha. And Chloe's gonna make Paul very happy."

Just the mere mention of her name had me sighing contentedly and smiling against my own will. "See?" he exclaimed, pointing to my face. "You're happier already."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I groused. "You'll deliver the rest of the supplies to Jack's house when they come in?" I asked as I took the box from him and got ready to leave.

"I'll do it myself. It'll give me a chance to get to know Chloe better," he beamed as he joined me walking to the front door. Seth held the door open and continued to smile at me. "Going back to see Chloe now?"

I nodded and paused in the doorway. "Yeah, I've already been home to shower and change."

"Well you smell great and you look wonderful, so go get her, Tiger!" Seth encouraged as he slapped me on the back.

"You're so weird," I chuckled.

"I'm just trying to be encouraging," he explained.

I glanced back at the girls who now stood at the counter, waiting for Seth to return. "Well I think _you_ look great so go get you some, Big Boy," I joked.

"Now look who's being weird," he teased back.

"Just trying to be encouraging," I explained.

"Ha ha. You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"Nope," I smirked. "Just trying to get you to use that thing before it shrivels up and fall off!"

"Get out," he scowled.

I couldn't stop laughing all the way back to my car. Maybe being imprinted was really making me a better person. Or maybe I was just happy knowing Chloe, even if she hadn't chosen me...yet.

There was no way I was giving up. I'd gotten a taste of the happiness I had seen between Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Jake and Ness, Embry and Rachel, and even Quil and Claire. Now I wanted that too. And I hated to admit it because I was so sure I didn't need an imprint.

I wasn't just flirting before when I told Chloe she was everything I could ever need. She truly was. Now I needed to be everything _she _could ever need.

...

A/N: please let me know what you think of the story so far! Thanks to those that already have!


	7. 7 - the discovery

**7 - the tension**

I was still laughing about my interaction with Seth when I pulled up to my father's house. I grabbed the box of supplies from the back seat and entered the house through the unlocked front door.

What I heard and smelled, should have sent me running right back outside, but I wasn't in control any more. Obviously curiosity and my imprint pull were getting the best of me. I stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to my father's heavy breathing. I could smell him too, the undeniable scent of sex in the air. My stomach turned as I thought about him touching my imprint that way.

I could smell Chloe too, just the soft sweet scent of her all honey and vanilla. But what I didn't smell, was her arousal. It was so strong this morning when I stroked her skin but now...nothing. I wanted to believe she wasn't up there. I imagined he was screwing someone else in their bed. And I didn't hear her at all. Not like someone would if they were in the throes of it.

I debated climbing those stairs. I knew how wrong it was. I couldn't unsee what I had seen but part of me needed to know. I wanted to see it for myself. Could he satisfy her? Was she happier with him?

Before I knew it, I was drifting up the stairs and listening for something, anything to let me know that Chloe was better off with him and I was just wasting my time. Although I was so into this girl by now that there was no way I could imagine just walking away.

I glanced through the partway open doorway and spied my imprint. She looked absolutely stunning, her piled high in a loose bun with curly tendrils framing her sweet face. She had on way too much makeup, more than enough for someone as naturally beautiful as she was. Her body was covered in a flimsy black nightie, the front draped loosely over her firm breasts and dipping low enough for me to get a nice view of her cleavage.

She was facing me but her eyes were cast aside, her mind obviously somewhere else. I could see his hands on her hips, wrapped around from behind, he was thrusting upward from underneath her. Her hands were resting on her thighs, her face conveyed longing. Was it stupid to wish that she was thinking about me, wishing it were me touching her?

She looked so unhappy, so unsatisfied. Her gaze rose slowly and found mine. My heart stopped. I never meant for her to see me. Her eyes darted back and forth, obviously embarrassed for me to see her this way.

I quietly fled down the stairs and escaped out the back patio door. I hung my head over the railing and tried to catch my breath. Internally I cursed myself for not having more restraint than that. I feared what she would think of what I did. I knew better, but I did it anyway.

I decided to leave, hopefully before my father even realized I had been here. I carefully pulled the slider door open and came face to face with him. "Going somewhere?"

I shook my head. "I need more sandpaper for the deck," I lied. "It's in the living room."

I walked around him, barely able to tolerate the smell of her on his body. I could hear the water running upstairs and I smiled knowing Chloe would be washing the smell of him off of her. He followed me into the other room and watched me rifle through the box of supplies. "Did Seth say when the rest of the supplies would be ready?"

"No," I sighed, finding a full pack of sandpaper. "He just said he'd deliver it when it came."

"Alright, well…I think my work is done here. I'll see you next weekend."

I turned to see him carrying a small bag and heading to the front door. He swung around to face me before announcing, "And don't worry about Chloe. I filled her in about your lengthy sexual history and how competitive you are with me. It wasn't hard to make her see you were only interested in her just to get under my skin. Have fun trying to convince her otherwise."

Fuck! I let my head fall back and I sighed deeply. Was that why she looked so sad? For the next several hours, I busied myself with sanding the deck and I listened for any sign of her on the first floor. I hadn't seen her once since my father left and I was wondering how badly his words had affected the way she felt about me.

When I heard her delicate feet descending the stairs, I jumped up immediately and entered the house through the slider door. I caught a glimpse of her carrying a basket of laundry and her eyes drifted to me. "Still here?" she scowled.

"I still have a lot to do," I replied quickly.

She shrugged. "Whatever." She walked to the basement door and tried to open the door with her arms full.

I jogged over to the door and pulled the basket from her arms. "Let me help you," I offered gently.

She rolled her eyes and allowed me to carry the basket down as she opened the door. I placed the dirty laundry on the dryer as she stepped in front of the washer. She glanced up at me and sighed. "I'd really rather you didn't watch me do the laundry. I think you've seen enough of me today."

Ouch.

I turned to lean against the dryer, making sure I didn't make eye contact. "I'm sorry, Sugar. I don't even have a good excuse. I was just an ass not respecting your privacy."

She continued loading the washer and when she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the detergent on the shelf above the washer, I stepped behind her and pulled it down. "Here you go," I whispered softly.

Chloe shivered when my bare chest brushed her shoulder. "Thanks," she replied stiffly.

I stepped away from her and waited for her to face me. When she did, she couldn't get away from me fast enough. "I really wanna talk to you," I urged as I followed her up the basement steps.

"Not interested," she casually tossed over her shoulder as we reached the top.

"Please," I begged, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to me.

Chloe finally looked me in the eye and sighed. "Five minutes."

I pulled her into the living room and urged her to sit on the couch. "I know my father has been telling you things about me," I began as I sat on the coffee table across from her.

She just stared, so I continued. "I'm not sure why you think I'm pursuing you but it's not because of my father."

She shrugged. "You like a challenge, you hate your father. It's not that hard to figure out. I'm the perfect revenge. I'm just glad he told me before I did any stupid...more than in already have."

"It's not like that," I argued, reaching for her hand and holding it between mine.

"I don't care," she replied softly. "This was wrong from the start. I shouldn't have let myself want something so wrong…" she trailed off as her eyes refused to meet mine. "I just wish I knew why...I can't seem to resist you."

I sighed, hating that the imprint was making her feel things she couldn't understand. When she pulled her hand from mine and stood, I heard her say, "Your five minutes are up."

"Can I take you someplace?" I pleaded. "I can help you make sense of how you're feeling...if you give me a chance."

...

A few hours later, we were pulling up to Billy's house. I wanted her to know all about me. I didn't want to wait until I had won her over. If she found out about me now and left me, then so be it. But she had to know that the pull for me was something she couldn't control.

"Are these more of your friends?" she asked nervously as we approached the circle and several heads snapped up when they saw me.

I nodded and slid my hand around hers. "Don't be nervous, Sugar. They're gonna love you."

"Well look who's here!" Seth announced happily as walked closer. He wrapped her up in a big hug and gave me a nod of approval.

I made the introductions and when Seth said she was my girl, Chloe didn't argue. I hoped she felt safe here. My heart was pounding knowing that she would soon know all my secrets.

"Paul."

I turned to see Rachel waking up to me, her smile wide as ever. "Long time, no see, stranger. You never come to the bonfires anymore."

I nodded and smiled back. I hadn't seen Rachel in forever. Embry had made a point to not bring her around me in the years since he had imprinted on her. I know he thought we weren't over each other and he didn't want to take any chances. "I have a good reason to be here tonight."

She glanced at Chloe and raised her brows. "No way, Pauly. Not you," she laughed as she pulled me close and gave me a hug. "I'm happy for you," she gushed.

"Thanks, Rach," I whispered as I hugged her back tightly.

Seth cleared his throat as Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. I released Rachel and glanced at Chloe. "This is Chloe."

"Paul's a good guy. You're a lucky girl."

With that, Rachel glided away, finding spot next to her father. Seth glanced between us and sauntered away. "You okay?" I asked Chloe as she refused to hold my hand.

"Is she an ex of yours?" Chloe asked flippantly, as if she didn't care. Jealous was a cute look on her.

I stepped in front of her and placed my hands on her hips. "We used to see each other years ago. It was no big deal."

She hung her head in shame. "It's none of my business, Paul. I shouldn't have even asked."

I slid two fingers under her chin and raised her gaze to meet mine. "I wanna be honest with you and I love that you care. I'm not interested in her anymore. She's in love with Embry. Remember him from last night?"

"Yeah, I do."

"They're very much in love with each other. They both found that one person they were meant to spend their whole lives with. Just like I did."

Chloe blinked quickly. "Me?"

"Come on," I urged pulling her tightly to my side and walking her over to the group.

We sat between Seth and Jackson. As the night wore on, Chloe moved closer and closer to me. She linked her arm in mine, sliding her fingers down until they found my hand and our fingers intertwined. I had no idea how she was feeling as she heard the legends of our tribe. I couldn't tell if she thought these were just some cool old stories or if she was figuring things out. But I was a bundle of nerves just waiting to find out.

When Billy finished speaking, people began milling around again. Some stood in groups talking and some made themselves plates of food. Chloe sat staring at the fire, still holding onto me tightly. "Are you okay?" I asked gently, wondering if she was in shock.

She placed her head on my shoulder and I pressed my cheek to the top of her head. "These stories are true?" she whispered.

"Yes."

Chloe sighed deeply and breathed, "Please take me home."

My shoulders slumped. I was so sure that she could accept this, accept me. Rejection had never felt so cruel. We approached Seth and Jackson, telling them goodbye. Chloe was still clinging to me and I held her closely as I wished her affection equaled hope for our future.

I waved to Rachel, not approaching her, to keep Chloe from getting upset again. We walked to the car and I just felt compelled to say something. "I guess this is all a little crazy, right?"

I opened her door and she sat in my car. "Yeah," she answered numbly.

When I slid in beside her and started my car, I reached for her hand and she accepted my touch. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Chloe nodded slowly. "I have tons."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know," I replied honestly.

"Can we go to your house?"

My heart soared. "Yes, of course. Anything you want."

I was relieved to find that Jared wasn't hiding out in my house and the housekeeper had come today so everything smelled fresh and clean. "Do you want a tour?"

"Can I see your bedroom?"

My heart stopped and I had to remind myself to breathe. "Of course."

I led her down the hallway and stood by the door as she walked around my room, inspecting the photos on the wall. "Is Seth a wolf too?"

"Yes. He's my second in command, actually."

"Embry and Jackson too?"

I nodded and approached her carefully. "Yes. There are others too, but you haven't met them yet."

"And you're the boss? I don't know the name...the one in charge of all the others."

I chuckled, loving that she was so interested. "They call me the Alpha. And the wolves are my pack."

She sat on the edge of my bed and sighed. "I'm surprised you have a bed. Kinda thought this would be more of a den."

I knelt in front of her and laughed. "Are you making jokes about my lifestyle, Sugar?"

She shrugged and yawned. "I'm really tired."

"Want me to take you home?" I asked cupping her cheek and dusting my thumb over her skin lightly.

Her hand covered mine and she tilted her head further into my touch. "Can I stay here?"

My chest tightened and I was so excited that I was having a hard time not jumping up to do a dance. "I'd love that." I paused, not wanting to assume too much. "I could sleep on the couch…" I offered weakly.

She slid her jacket off her shoulders and frowned at me. "You don't wanna sleep with me?"

I couldn't help laughing at how bold she was. "I do...I want that...you so much," I sputtered nervously.

"Slow down there, buddy," she admonished. "Sleep, not sex. Don't get ahead of yourself."

I took her jacket and stood to place it on a hook on the back of my door. When I turned back to face her, she was standing and unbuttoning her jeans. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I'm not sleeping in my jeans. Can I borrow a shirt?" I blinked quickly as she pushed her jeans down and my eyes were assaulted with miles of smooth skin. I stared openly at her in the tiny boy shorts she wore and I ached to see more. "A shirt?" she echoed.

I couldn't form any words or make any movements as she approached me. She laughed a sweet laugh, grabbing the hem of my t-shirt and pulling it over my head. "This one will do," she announced as she held it to her nose and breathed deeply. I was still staring as she sauntered out of my room and I got a look at that amazing ass of hers.

I finally remembered to breathe again as I quickly undressed and searched for something to change into. I settled for a pair of knit shorts and no shirt. Chloe returned wearing my shirt, her underwear and nothing else. Damn.

I was eagerly waiting, already in bed and lying back on the pile of pillows. I smiled at her as she approached me and she gave me a small shy smile in return. She tugged on my shorts a little and climbed over me to claim the other side of the bed. "You don't wear pajamas?" she asked as she settled onto her side, facing me.

I rolled over to face her, trying not to be too disappointed about the space between us. "I usually wear nothing to bed," I told her. "But I put these on for you."

She squeezed her eyes shut and laughed. "Well, I appreciate that."

I was aching to touch her, pull her close and make her change her mind about no sex. Instead, I kept my hands to myself and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, Sugar."

I backed away and looked down at her, loving how her eyelashes fluttered against her cheek. I held my breath when she leaned up to press her mouth to my forehead and I heard her inhale deeply. "I love the way you smell," she announced dreamily.

Before I could do anything else, she rolled over and scooted closer to me. "Come here," she urged, reaching for my hand and pulling it around her. "You're so warm," she observed. "Is that why you sleep naked?"

I wrapped my arms around her midsection and drew her even closer to me. I buried my face in her shoulder and sighed. "Yeah. We tend to run a little hot. It doesn't bother you?"

She fidgeted a little, trying to get comfortable in my arms. "No, I love it."

I brushed my lips back and forth over her exposed neck as my hand slid down the front of her thigh. "Your skin is so soft."

I felt goosebumps forming on her skin as I continued to smooth my hands over her body. "Can't you behave?" she teased, arching her back and forcing her ass more insistently into my groin.

I gripped her hip tightly and sucked in a deep breath. "Not when you do that," I teased.

"Sorry," she breathed, pulling my hand from her hip, wrapping it around her hand and tucking it under her chin. "I'll be good now."

I gave a contented sigh as I felt her body relax and melt against mine. I had Chloe where she belonged, with me, in my bed, in my arms, and in my heart.

I still think this imprinting shit is crazy, but I loved knowing that I'd found the one I was meant to be with forever.

...

A/N: now she knows! Too easy right? Don't worry. The drama is coming. Please review if you have time!


	8. 8 - the escape

**8 - the escape**

"Hey."

I whipped my head toward the sound of Chloe's small voice, still somewhat shocked she was in my home. I smiled at her and she approached me slowly, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the kitchen. "Did I wake you?" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table with a plateful of food.

She pushed her messy hair out of her eyes and gathered it into a ponytail on top of her head. She pulled an elastic band from her wrist and used it to hold the mop in place. My eyes drifted to her bare stomach as that action had caused her shirt to ride up and her skin to be exposed. "No...you didn't wake me."

I reached over and placed my hand on her hip as her hands dropped back down to her sides. I squeezed her gently and ran my thumb over her skin as my fingers were now under the shirt she wore. "Hungry?"

Chloe glanced down at my overflowing plate of food and smirked. "Not as hungry as you must be. This is taking the 'midnight snack' a little far, isn't it?"

I laughed. "I was so nervous last night that I forgot to eat dinner. And I never miss a meal."

She slid her hand up my arm and over my shoulder, coming to rest on the nape of my neck. I sighed when she lowered her head and placed her cheek to the top of my head. I looked up at her when I felt her body shaking. "What's wrong?"

She held my neck a little tighter and I pulled her a little closer. When she wound her other hand behind my head, I pulled her into my lap, facing me. She buried her face in my neck, her fingers still clawing at my back and clinging to me for dear life. I held her tightly, feeling the fear in her body and being helpless to know where it was coming from. "Sugar, please talk to me. You're scaring the shit out of me right now."

She shook her head hard, her lips brushing against my skin as she did. Her hold on me didn't lessen as I stroked her lower back under her shirt. "Are you scared?" She nodded and I continued. "Of me?"

Chloe raised her head slowly and held the side of my face. "Oh my goodness, no. If anything, I feel safer with you than I have in years."

"Then what is it?" I urged, gripping her around the waist and holding her tightly against me.

She licked her lips as her gaze drifted down to my mouth. "I just...I had a bad dream. It's stupid."

"If it scared you this bad, then it's not stupid." I paused when she tangled her fingers in the hair on the back of my neck. "Did you wanna tell me about it?"

Her eyes opened widely in fear and she shuddered a little. "No."

"Sugar…."

"Why do you keep calling me that? Do you still think I'm your dad's sugar baby?" she challenged, obviously trying to get me to change the subject.

I bit down on my lower lip in an effort to keep from smiling. "It's not an insult, Sugar. I know it started that way, but I swear, it's not."

Chloe cocked her head as her eyes darted back and forth. "Then why call me that?"

I squeezed her tightly and smiled widely. "Cuz you're my Sugar...sweet like candy and totally addicting."

She rolled her eyes...hard. "Do those lines usually work?"

I chuckled lightly. "You tell me," I replied, my voice low and husky.

I slid my hands under her ass and jerked her closer to me. She sucked in a deep breath, feeling me so hard underneath her. Her fingernails sunk into my shoulders and I swallowed thickly. I had never wanted anyone so badly. I couldn't stop staring at her lips and wondering how good her tongue would taste in my mouth.

I lifted her swiftly, shoving my plate back with one hand while the other hand lowered her beautiful body onto the table. I watched her chest heave as her breathing sped up. "Paul…" she whimpered causing my cock to ache with want.

I pressed my palms flat against the table and leaned over her. "What am I gonna do with you?" I teased breathlessly, in awe of how beautiful my imprint looked splayed out on my kitchen table.

I smiled when she hooked her ankles behind my back and reached for my neck. She pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the table, licked her lips and whispered, "I'm nowhere near ready for this."

I laughed as I held her face in my hands and brushed my thumbs over her lips. "What do you think I have in mind?" I smirked.

Chloe let her head drop back as her eyes scanned my face curiously. "You look like you wanna make me your next meal," she replied shyly.

"You have no idea," I groaned as I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"Paul…" she warned as she pushed against my chest and I reluctantly stepped back, allowing her to slide off the table. She gazed up at me and crooked her finger at me. I bit back a smile as I lowered my face to hers. She slid her hand up my chest and curled her fingers behind my neck. I held my breath when she brushed her lips against my neck and whispered, "Do you mind if I take a bath?"

My cock sprang to life when the image of her wet, soapy naked body popped into my dirty little mind. "Yeah, let's go," I replied eagerly, lifting her straight off of her feet and carrying her a few steps.

"Alone, Paul," she admonished.

I sighed dramatically as I lowered her to the floor and pouted. "Really?"

She held my head in her hands and sighed, "Such an eager pup."

"Pup?" I echoed, pulling her body roughly to mine. "There's no pup here."

She gasped as I pressed my lower half insistently against hers. She blinked quickly, obviously aware of how hard I was for her. "Bath?" she reminded me.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, pulling her toward the bathroom. "I can find my own way," she insisted. "You go eat your food."

I watched as she sauntered down the hall and it was all I could not to chase her down.

I was practically dancing when I finished my food and washed my plate. Chloe was accepting me and my wolf with ease. Of course, I needed to tell her about the imprint and help her realize she needs to be with me.

As I walked into the living room, a sense of dread came over me. I then realized that Chloe wasn't taking a bath, she wasn't even in my house, and on top of that, she stole my car.

What the actual fuck?

...

I paced around the house fuming for a while as I decided my next move. I knew that dream had her scared. I just didn't know why she wouldn't open up to me.

Ultimately I went back to bed alone and decided to go see her in the morning. I hoped she would be calmer and maybe even missing me a little.

The next morning I showered, dressed and jogged over to my father's house. I used my spare key to unlock the door and walked right up the stairs where I could smell my imprint was. I could hear water sloshing around as I bravely rounded the corner and peered into the master bathroom.

Chloe was lying back in a bubble-filled tub, eyes closed, knees bobbing up and down. I gasped at the sight of her and even though she was completely covered in the foamy bath, I knew she was naked under all that and it had my head swirling.

I knelt beside the tub as quietly as I could and reached out to touch her shoulder softly. Her eyes snapped open and she brought her hand to her chest. "Oh my God, Paul!"

I pulled back a little, but my smirk never wavered. "You know, when you said you wanted to take a bath, I thought you meant at my house, not here."

Chloe smoothed her hands over her face and hair in an effort to push the water away. "I just needed to go...I...I'm sure you're mad about your car, but it's all in one piece."

My smirk widened when I heard how flustered she was. I lowered my hand into the water and cupped her knee, just needing to feel her skin. "I wasn't worried about my car. Although...I've never let anyone drive her before."

Chloe sighed deeply as she pushed the bubbles around in an effort to keep her body hidden from my sight. "Then what were you worried about?" she asked, her gaze still not meeting mine.

I leaned in closer, lifting my hand to her chin and forcing her to face me. "I was worried about _you._ I hate that you were scared and that you won't tell me what's wrong. I hate that you ran from me instead of talking to me. I hated going to sleep last night without you in my arms. But most of all, I really hate that you came back to this fucking house...because you should be with me, Sugar. _Me."_

Chloe blinked quickly as tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't be with you, Paul. This will never work. Your father…he won't…"

I brushed my lips against hers, barely making any contact but just enough to calm her down. Her tears began to fall as quickly as I could push them away with my fingertips. "Don't cry, Sugar. We're gonna figure all this out together, okay?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I lifted her body from the tub and held her close to me. I snatched a towel from the rack as I carried her wet body to the bedroom. I set her down at the foot of the bed and knelt in front of her. She stared intensely into my eyes as I carefully wrapped her in the towel in an attempt to keep her from getting chilled.

"Get dressed and come downstairs," I told her as I stood. I bent down to kiss the top of her dampened head, hoping to fill my nostrils with her delicious honey scent instead of the smell of my father, which hung heavily in this room.

She nodded slowly and gazed up at me. "I'll be down soon."

I moved to the door before turning back to add, "I'll be near the door, so don't try to make a run for it."

She rolled her eyes and nodded again before snatching off her towel and sauntering over to her closet.

Fuck me.

...

I waited on the couch for Chloe to reappear as I planned my 'you are my imprint' speech carefully. I'd seen this scenario played out with my pack brothers and I knew there was a right way and a wrong way to do this. You never wanted to girl to feel pressured to love you back until she was ready. You also prayed to the Spirits that she didn't deny you and ban you from seeing her, because that would be the kiss of death.

My chest clenched tightly when she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I waved her over and watched as she balled herself up and sat at the opposite end of the couch, facing me. I turned my body to face hers, but I hated the distance between us.

"Yesterday I told you that I would explain why you felt such a pull for me...why it was so hard to resist me. And I never really did explain it, so I thought I would tell you now. Would that be okay?"

She nodded and held her knees tighter to her chest. "Did you know that wolves mate for life?" She shook her head and I continued. "They do. And for us, the Spirits choose that mate. We don't really have a say, but there's a process in place that lets us find our perfect mate the moment we lay eyes on them."

"And you've found yours?"

I nodded and moved a little further down the couch so Chloe was within arms' length of me. "The process is called imprinting. The first time we lock eyes with our chosen mate, we feel the most unbelievable pull for them. You can't tear your eyes away and you can feel yourself needing to protect them and be everything they need. And that happened to me the first time I saw you standing in that kitchen."

"You were staring at me…"

I chuckled. "It's a terrible side effect of finally laying eyes on the girl you're meant to spend the rest of your life with."

"But I'm with your father. I mean, why couldn't the Spirits have chosen someone else? Someone _not _involved with your father?"

I shrugged. "You're destined to be mine. I can't change that. I will be anything you need. It is possible that if you only wanted me as a friend, then we could do that."

She lowered her gaze. "If we just stayed friends, would this ache in my heart I feel whenever you're not around finally stop?"

"I guess it would," I replied softly.

She stayed quiet for a moment and then sighed. "That's what we should do. Just be friends. I know you think I'm your mate, but I already found the guy for me...it's Jack."

I clenched my jaw and shook my head. "That's bullshit and you know it, Chloe."

Her head snapped up and she glared at me. "It's my choice and you have to respect that." She paused to narrow her gaze at me. "Or you could just leave."

I could feel myself start to shake. This can't be happening. She's denying the imprint?

Frustrated, I leaned forward and pulled her close to me. I shifted around to lean against the back of the couch and maneuvered her small body to straddle me. "Can I show you something?"

Her chest was heaving and her heart was racing. "I don't think we should do this…"

I held her hips firmly in my palms and sighed. "I know you think he's the one for you, but he's not. And I don't know what he has on you that's making you so loyal to him but I wish you would tell me so we can figure this out."

Now she started to shake a little. "It doesn't matter. I can't change anything and I can't be with you, no matter how much I want to," she finally admitted.

I smiled softly at her slip-up. "You feel something for me. We're so good together. Can't you feel that?"

"What?" she scowled.

I put my hand on the front of her legs and squeezed. Her shorts rode up high so my thumbs rubbed circles over the sensitive skin between her thighs and I cheered inside when she shuddered. "Do you feel that electric current when I touch you? The same one I feel when your skin touches mine? No one else can make you feel this. No one else is ever going to turn you on like I can."

Her eyes drifted closed for a moment and then snapped back open. "It's lust. It's a physical reaction. It doesn't mean anything."

I trailed my hands up her arms and over her shoulders, feeling the way she quaked in my arms. "It's more than that. If you deny this, you will continually ache for me. He can't give you what I can. He'll never be able to love you the way I would. Why would you deny yourself something so real when I'm right here, offering you everything?"

I pulled my hands from her body and stared at her, needing to know if I was getting through to her at all. "It's not that simple, Paul. I just can't walk away from him. You don't understand what's at stake."

"Then make me understand," I demanded, slipping my hands around her waist and pulling her closer to me. "Tell me why you can't choose me."

Her face contorted painfully. I could feel that she wanted to tell me but that fear was back. "Tell me what he has on you," I pressed. "There's nothing we can't overcome. There's nothing that can make me feel any differently towards you."

Her eyes searched my face and softened toward me. "The way you look at me...it makes me believe I could actually be happy. I felt that last night when you held me. I felt real happiness that I don't think I've ever felt before. And that look in your eyes...I can see it's right there."

"We could have that. Let me show you...please?" I pleased desperately.

Chloe let her eyes flutter closed and leaned forward. Our foreheads touched and her fingers drifted to my face. "I shouldn't…" she sighed.

I ran my hands up and down her back, under her shirt, loving the way she shivered under my touch. "Just one kiss. One kiss to show you how good it would be for us. Can I, Sugar? Can I show you...please?"

Chloe let her hands drop to her sides and leaned away from me. "Just one kiss?" she clarified cautiously. "And then you'll let this go?"

I nodded eagerly, even though it was a lie. I would never give up on making her see what we could have together. "Just say yes, Sugar."

Chloe swallowed thickly, her eyes flickering with want and doubt. When she nodded slowly, I sighed deeply in response. I lifted my hands to her neck, holding the sides and letting my thumbs graze her jawline.

Her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. I pulled her gently to me, angling her mouth just beneath mine. I licked my lips in anticipation of finally tasting her. "Sugar," I murmured before I pressed my mouth to hers. She whimpered into my mouth when her lips parted and my tongue peeked out to explore her. I let my tongue dance around hers, loving the way she shivered. She was still holding back, still not letting herself be completely taken over by my kiss.

My fingers drifted to the back of her neck, pulling her even closer and allowing me to explore deeper inside her mouth. I smoothed my tongue over hers before pulling back a little to suck on her bottom lip. She pushed her hands through my hair roughly gripping the longer strands on top and pulling hard like she knew I liked.

My tongue plunged back in as she moaned into my mouth. My hands moved down her back, gripping her around the waist and holding her tightly against me when I felt her begun to grind. We continued to lick and taste each other as the excitement began to grow. I was impossible hard as she writhed in my lap. I made fists in her shirt as I willed myself not to tear her clothes off.

I had to make myself calm down, so I began pulling away, using less tongue and just placing light kisses on her plump lips. Her hold on my hair began to lessen and her breathing slowed down. I finally pulled away, needing to see the expression on her face.

She stared down at me, eyes hooded in a lustful gaze. She smoothed her hands over my shoulders and let her head drop to the crook of my neck. Her breath was warm and tickling to my skin. I gathered her close to me, turned my head toward her ear and breathed, "Did I lie?"

...

A/N: so? How's that for a first kiss?


	9. 9 - the pain

**9 - the pain**

She stared down at me, eyes hooded in a lustful gaze. She smoothed her hands over my shoulders and let her head drop to the crook of my neck. Her breath was warm and tickling to my skin. I gathered her close to me, turned my head toward her ear and breathed, "Did I lie?"

Chloe pulled away slowly, her eyes never quite meeting mine. "You didn't lie." She paused to run her finger around the outside of my mouth, tracing the outline of my lips. I let my tongue peek out, licking her fingertip for a moment before leaning forward to capture her lips once more.

I was more gentle this time, hesitant to push for more even though my body demanded it. She felt so fragile to me, as if at any moment I could lose her and this content feeling I had whenever she was near me. I held her hips gently, forcing myself to maintain control. She kissed me back just as softly, as if she were savoring the taste of me in her mouth. I loved the way her tongue swirled languidly around mine.

I gasped when she pulled away suddenly, leaving me with my mouth hanging open. "What's wrong?" I panted, my hands still reaching for her, needing her tongue in my mouth.

Chloe grimaced and climbed out of my lap. "We can't do this."

I watched her stand on shaky legs and maneuver around the coffee table, pausing once to bend down and grip the edge to stabilize herself. She stood next to the fireplace, glancing up at the mantel, gazing at pictures of herself and my father. The ones I wanted to smash into a million pieces. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. "You should just go. We can't keep doing this."

"Go?" I gasped. I stood to approach her, yanking my jean shorts down by the bottom hem since all her grinding had bunched them up around my achingly hard cock. "I can't just go, Sugar."

She turned to face me, her expression steeled for battle. "I gave you what you wanted. I kissed you...now I want you to leave."

When she turned away from me, I was pissed. I could feel the heat flaming up the back of my neck. Despite giving her the best kiss I'd ever given, or hell, received, she still wanted to walk away from me. "How can you ask me to leave after that?"

"I just am. So go, okay?" Her voice cracked at the end. Her back was tense and she was refusing to face me.

I stepped closer to her, my chest brushing her back. "Look at me."

Chloe shook her head quickly, reaching up to grip the mantel for support. "No."

"I'm not leaving until you look at me, Sugar. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this...this heat between us. Tell me you want him more. Tell me that his kisses make you hotter than mine do," I challenged, leaning closer with every sentence, until I was speaking directly into her ear. "Look at me and then tell me to go...and I will."

I heard her suck in a slow, deep breath before slowing turning to face me. She stared at my chest and sighed. I balled up my fists and tried to resist grabbing her face. "Look at me," I begged, my voice breathless.

She blinked quickly, her lashes fluttering in the most adorable way as her eyes finally rose to meet mine. "Go," she whispered, even as her body leaned into mine. "I can't do this with you," she added, pressing her hands to my chest in a feeble attempt to push me away.

I covered her hands with mine, wrapping my fingers around hers and pulling them up to touch my face. "I'm real. This is real. Maybe you're still in shock from everything I unloaded on you last night, but maybe you missed the part where I said being away from each other would cause us unbearable pain."

Chloe yanked her hands from mine and whimpered. "And being together will be even more unbearable, Paul. He will never allow it. He already suspects there's something going on between us. What do you think he'll do when he finds out the truth?"

"And what truth is that? The imprint? He already knows! He knows all about and yet he leaves you here with me. He knows I'll never be able to resist you and he...knew you'd reject me." I paused as I put it altogether and remembered that ominous conversation where he revealed he had figured it all out.

_I sighed deeply as his hand smoothed over his hair and he chuckled. "After all these years, you finally imprinted, huh?"_

_My jaw clenched painfully as I shook my head. "I didn't."_

_"Quit lying! It's written all over your face. You damn near threw up when I talked about fucking her. I should have known then."_

_I shrugged. "Fine. I did. So what are you gonna do about it?"_

_He laughed openly, throwing his head back as he did. "Do?" he echoed. "There's nothing for me to do...other than watch you suffer," he replied as he passed by me and body checked me. _

_I shoved him from behind and watched him stumble toward the steps. He swung around to face me and shook his head. "I'm not fighting you. She's mine. She'll never choose you over me, so have fun being in pain."_

I furrowed my brow and tried to shake off the sense of dread I felt. "Why did he know you'd reject me, Chloe? What does he have on you?"

She sighed and crumpled down to sit in front of the fireplace, her butt resting on the rough brick ledge. "He never told you about me before last week? He never told you how we met?" she asked as her eyes drifted up to meet mine.

I shook my head and shifted around to sit next to her. "No. I don't even know how long you've been together."

She sighed and stretched forward, allowing her back to crack a little. I tried to ignore the pull to smooth my hands over her skin or pull her into my lap for a massage. Damn, I need to focus.

"I met your father when I was sixteen. I was living in the foster home with...a man he was doing business with. Jack came to dinner a few times in our home and I accompanied them on a few business dinners as well. My foster mom was rarely around, her alcoholism consumed most of her time and energy."

I nodded but I could feel my skin start to prickle. That sense of dread was back. I knew I didn't like where this was going. But I kept quiet as she continued, grateful that she was finally opening up to me.

"After meeting Jack a few more times, I finally started talking to him when he spoke to me. That man I lived with never wanted me to talk...he...wanted other things but not for me to speak."

My hand drifted over to her knee and squeezed gently. I tried to ignore the anger I felt when she spoke of him. I didn't want her to stop confiding in me because I couldn't control my temper.

Chloe glanced down at my hand and covered it with hers. "It didn't take Jack very long to figure out that something wasn't right with my home life. He really lost it when he saw the bruises...and noticed the way I cowered in Bill's presence. Jack wanted me to turn Bill in. He wanted to call my case worker and have them find me another home. He even offered to let me come live with him, because he said he had the space as his son had just moved out."

She turned to look at me now as my brow furrowed. "I left home when I was sixteen. Are we the same age?"

"27?" We said in unison.

Chloe released my hand and stood. She began to pace as she continued. "I was too scared to do anything to change my living situation. I wanted so badly to be free of them, but I was too weak to try. Jack kept trying to talk me into leaving but I knew Bill would never allow it." She paused and sighed deeply. "Eventually, I did get out. I went to my last foster home after that, aged out, graduated from high school and even went to college."

"I still saw Jack from time to time after that. I got into art school on a partial scholarship and I knew I wouldn't be able to afford the rest of the tuition, but Jack insisted it would be handled. After that, money would appear in my school account or my bills would be inexplicably paid. He never admitted to doing any of it, no matter how many times I asked."

"Was that when you started dating him?" I asked, nauseous at the thought of him screwing her in exchange for paying her bills.

"Oh my God no," she scoffed. "He would show up a couple times a year at whatever place I was working to support myself and we would catch up. I knew he was keeping tabs on me over the years because he always seemed to know where I was."

"You didn't think that was weird?" I asked honestly as she sat cross-legged in front of me.

I watched as she twisted her hands around her hair a few times, absently reaching for the elastic band on her wrist that was no longer there. I dug into my pocket for one, keeping it there for just this occasion. That and I was always pulling them from her hair since I loved how her long hair felt in my hands. Chloe accepted the small rubber band and I noticed her face when our fingers touched.

She still wanted me.

"I didn't think it was that weird. I had seen Jack as a fairy godfather of sorts. He never admitted to helping me financially or…" her gaze drifted away for a moment as her eyes went cold. "Or otherwise. He just always seemed to be there when I needed him. And he never wanted anything from me in return."

"Never?" I mused, skeptically. "Then why date him?"

Chloe pulled her knees to her chest and held them tightly. "I hadn't seen your dad in years. And then six months ago, he walked into the gallery I was working in and we started talking. It was the first time I had seen him and I wasn't a mess. I had a job, an apartment, a roommate and I was painting. For the first time I didn't need him to take care of me."

I nodded slowly. "But you started seeing him?"

"He asked me to dinner and then drinks another night. Things just progressed from there. I knew I owed a lot to him for the way he had helped me and maybe that's how things began, but...I found myself really caring for him despite the age difference."

My face crinkled in confusion. "So why can't you leave him? You love him?"

Her head tilted and her eyes softened. "No, Paul. I guess I thought I did. Maybe I mistook the security for love. But now I know I don't love him. And he sure doesn't love me."

Chloe cast her gaze aside and I felt compelled to get closer. I knelt in front of her and captured her face with my hands. "Has he hurt you?"

"No, Paul," she replied quickly and while I felt she was being honest, I knew there was something she was still hiding.

"You still haven't told me why we can't be together, Sugar. I get you feel loyalty for him helping you over the years but that doesn't mean you can't walk away now."

I was leaning over her now, totally in her face and invading her senses. She leaned back in response, keeping me from being able to touch her. "No matter how much I…" she hesitated, her face flushing. "Now matter how much I feel for you, I still can't leave him. It's impossible," she stressed, her voice cracking.

"Why?" I breathed, leaning so far forward now that my palms were pressed to the floor on either side of her head.

Chloe moved to lie completely flat on the floor underneath me. I held myself above her, somehow stopping from going any further. "He...knows things...things that no one can know. And don't ask me what it is because I can't tell you."

"Don't you trust me?" I murmured as I nudged her knees apart and moved closer.

She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. "I do. But that's not the point. What he knows can hurt me."

"Sugar…"

"Please stop, Paul," she urged and I immediately felt guilty for trying to push her too hard. She'd been through so much and I was acting no better than the man who had hurt her all those years ago.

I rolled off of her, moving to lie next to her. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I really wanna understand this, but I can't. Me and my pack can protect you from my father and anything else that comes along."

I rolled to my side, needing to see her expression as I continued to speak. "He won't be able to touch you! Come home with me now and you never have to look back."

Chloe stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Her head turned slightly as her hand drifted up to my cheek, curling around behind my neck. "Will you…"

"What is it, Sugar? Tell me what you need," I begged.

She raked her fingers over my scalp and I watched as her lower lip trembled. "I need you," she breathed.

I smiled down at her and lowered my head slowly. "I need you to forget about me, Paul," she whispered, her voice choking on tears she refused to let fall. She yanked her hand from my head, pulled herself up to stand and walked away.

Fuck.

...

Chloe left me lying on that floor with my body buzzing, my cock tingling, my head swirling and my heart broken. I considered my options, eventually deciding to leave her alone like she asked.

As I drove home, I realized that this imprint was nothing I could force. She had to trust me. Her body wanted me, that much I was sure of. But her mind and soul needed to be at ease enough to accept my love for her.

Did I love her?

I absolutely felt something stronger than lust, fiercer than just a need to protect and better than just an imprint pull. The pull was what worried me. I knew she felt it too. I decided that maybe keeping my distance would make her need me and want me more. And that intense need could surely convince her to trust me enough to know her secret.

Now all I had to do was stay away.

Yeah right. That plan worked for about two hours until I just couldn't take it anymore. I was fidgety and agitated just sitting at home. I packed up my tools and set off for my father's house, knowing there was plenty to do there and it would be my cover so that I could at least keep my eyes on her.

So for three days, I worked my way through the massive list my father had left me. Chloe kept her distance. She worked on painting a mural on the wall of my old room. I would catch her watching me, her eyes holding unshed tears, but as soon as I approached her, she retreated. We never spoke to each other, as I was still trying to give her the space she needed to realize I'm the one for her.

Each day I spent near her but not speaking to her, not touching her, not kissing her, I was aching. By the time Wednesday rolled around, I felt like someone had beat the shit out of me. I was miserable and grouchy and frankly wondering how I could go on if she continued to deny the imprint. I had stayed in bed most of the day, not even bothering to go work on the list. It was too frustrating and I was done.

I was still in bed pouting when I heard the front door open and close. My heart jumped, thinking that Chloe had finally broken down and had come over to tell me she wanted me. Much to my dismay, it wasn't Chloe, it was Seth. I yanked a pillow over my head and tried to stay as still as possible.

"Paul...Paul…" His voice was cheery and sing-songy. Oh fuck off, Seth.

"I know you're not sleeping. It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Get your ass up!"

"No," I mumbled into my pillow. "Go away."

Seth sat down next to me and shook my shoulder roughly. "You're gonna wanna talk to me, Paul."

"I don't," I argued, finally lifting the pillow from my face.

He smirked down at me and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then. I guess I won't tell you what happened when I dropped off those supplies to your father's house earlier," he teased as he sauntered out of my room.

"Shit. Wait!" I called as I untangled myself from the sheets and stumbled down the hall.

Seth was relaxing in my chair, looking at his watch and shaking his head. "Six seconds, Paul?"

"Fuck off," I grumbled.

"You know, Chloe is pretty miserable without you."

"She is?"

"She said she really misses you," he added waiting for my reaction.

I sunk into the couch and scowled. "The ball's in her court. She knows I want her. All she has to do is say the word."

"I think it's a little more complicated than that," Seth retorted, looking hard for my reaction.

"What did she say?" I ask, feigning disinterest...and failing. "Did she tell you her secret?"

Seth furrowed his brow and shook his head. "No, man. I just know this is killing her. She was in bed, like you were. And miserable like you are. Can't you guys work it out?"

I sighed deeply. "I wish. I need her to trust me...and I guess she doesn't."

"You just need a night with the guys," Seth suggested cheerily. "Are we still on for poker tonight?" he asked as he moved to stand.

"Not tonight," I grumbled.

"Great! I'll be back at 8. Take a shower!" he ordered as he left my house and slammed the front door.

Wow, really?

...

When poker night finally arrived and after all my calls to Seth to back out had been ignored, I finally conceded to having a good time. I showered like if been ordered to and even straightened up the house a little. The guys started filing in and one by one, they gave me that look. The one that showed me they knew what was going on and they were sympathetic, but knew better than to bring it up.

I looked around, noticing that Seth wasn't even here. Wait, what? He makes me hold poker night and doesn't even show up on time? That's not like him.

We all decided to sit and start on the shots...well, because everyone assumed I needed them. We were about to start on the third round and I wondered how well I'd be playing with my thoughts consumed with Chloe and my mouth guzzling Bacardi 151 like no tomorrow.

I laughed when I heard knocking at my front door. Since when does Seth knock? He sure didn't earlier. I stood up and grumbled as I approached the door, yanking it open to find Seth...and…Embry? He never comes to these. Maybe he heard about me hugging Rachel? Oh well. He knows I imprinted so his imprint bond is in no danger...like it ever was.

"What's with all the food?" I asked while pulling the door open further. "Who'd you get to cook all this for us?"

"You'll see," Embry smirked as he passed through the door and Seth followed with an equally large smile.

As I started to close the door, I heard a small voice say, "Hi, Paul. I hope you don't mind me crashing your party."

I glanced at Chloe, looking her up and down and liking what I saw. "Umm...yeah. I don't mind at all." I held my breath as she passed by me, feeling my body flame as her arm barely brushed my hand.

She glanced up at me and smiled shyly. "I know this is a 'guys only' night, but I couldn't resist when Seth asked me to make food. You really don't mind?"

Her hand drifted up to her face, brushing a few stray hairs aside from her forehead. I leaned forward and let my lips drag across her cheek. "Sugar...I love...having you here, regardless of the reason," I whispered near her ear, loving the way she sighed when I did.

She pushed me back playfully, her hand lingering on my stomach. I hoped she couldn't feel my abs jumping under my shirt. And I really hoped she didn't just come to bring the food, because now that she was talking to me, touching me, there was nowhere else I wanted her to be.

…

A/N: how long can Chloe really resist him? Thanks for the interest in this story. You guys are the best!


	10. 10 - the confession

**10 - the confession**

She pushed me back playfully, her hand lingering on my stomach. I hoped she couldn't feel my abs jumping under my shirt. And I really hoped she didn't just come to bring the food, because now that she was talking to me, touching me, there was nowhere else I wanted her to be.

I stood there, grinning like an idiot as she swept past me and into the kitchen. I ignored the stares from my pack as I followed closely behind her. "Go ahead and put these out," she directed Seth. "Where should the food go?" she asked me when she found me standing in the doorway.

"On the bar?" Seth asked, nearly unable to control his smirk.

"That's fine," I replied, still not believing this was really happening.

Seth and Embry scurried out of the kitchen, shooting me knowing looks as they went. I watched Chloe bustle around my kitchen like she owned it, like it was hers and she belonged here. My heart ached with how much I wanted it to be true. She belonged with me.

Over the past few days, I thought about her constantly. I hated the control my father had over her. I hated that she had been abused in that foster home. And most of all, I hated that we weren't together.

"Paul."

I looked down to see Chloe snapping her fingers in front of my face. "You in there?"

I blinked quickly and cleared my throat. "Sorry...I was just thinking."

She gave me a half smile and nodded. In had a feeling that she understood how preoccupied I was and maybe I had been consuming her thoughts as well. "Can you…"

I smiled and her voice trailed off. I lifted my hand to her face, brushing away those honey blonde waves that swept around her face when she moved or when she was tilting her head at me like she was doing right now. I let the back of my fingers linger on her cheek, smoothing her skin and loving the way her eyes drifted closed when they did.

"What did you need, Sugar?" I whispered huskily, leaning close to her parted lips.

"These meatballs are amazing, Chloe!"

Her eyes snapped open and I jerked back, suddenly feeling guilty for wanting to kiss her. Jackson sheepishly glanced at both of us and made a face. I waved him into the kitchen, hoping that he would get what he needed and leave us alone. He grabbed a bucket of ice and a couple more glasses and hurried off as I glared at him.

I stepped closer to Chloe, hoping to pick up where we left off. "Can you show me how to use your oven?" she asked sweetly. "It's a little different than mine."

I guess we're not picking up where we left off. Fucking Jackson.

I stepped around her, allowing my fingers to skim her hip as I leaned forward to show her how to use the timer. Obviously it wasn't necessary for me to hold her or press my chest against her back but she was here, so why the fuck not? Seth had given me an opportunity and I wasn't about to blow it waiting for her to make the first move.

"So what else are you making for us? You've brought enough to feed an army."

Chloe laughed softly and I held back a smile. "Well, Seth said that you guys all have voracious appetites, so…"

Voracious. That's hot. I like the way she said it. She rolled her "r" a little bit and I detected an accent. "Do you speak Spanish?" I blurted suddenly. "I'm hearing an accent."

She stopped laying the marinated wings out on the baking sheet long enough to throw a glance over her shoulder. Her eyes followed me as I shifted around to stand next to the oven. I just had to see her eyes.

"I...I learned some from my abuela...my grandma," she sputtered, obviously flustered as her cheeks turned pink. "She raised me until I turned three."

She finally lifted her gaze to meet mine and I saw another flash of that pain that seemed to accompany any story about her past. I watched her shaking her hair back in a failed attempt to get it out of her face. "Sometimes my slight accent comes out when I'm nervous," she admitted when I stepped behind her once again and began gathering her hair in my hands. She allowed my hands to substitute for the elastic band I didn't have with me.

"You're nervous?" I whispered, leaning close to her neck and loving the way she shivered when my breath fanned her skin.

"You're not?" she retorted quickly and then chuckled nervously. "Of course you're not nervous. I guess that was a dumb question. I think coming here was a bad idea."

I stepped back and released my hold on her hair as she loaded my oven with trays of chicken wings. I watched her wash her hands and tidy up the counter before she turned to me. "Why would it be a bad idea for you to be here? I always want to be wherever you are," I sighed, raking my hand through my hair in frustration.

She swallowed thickly and lowered her gaze to the floor. "I wasn't sure you still felt that way after what we talked about last time."

"Well if you think I'm giving up, you're crazy," I admitted, realizing that my voice sounded a little menacing. But her smile said she wasn't scared of me one bit.

"You didn't come by the house today. I thought my silent treatment had finally driven you away."

I could feel a smirk tugging at the corners of my mouth. "I just had a bad day. It's really hard to be around you when you don't talk to me." I paused to step closer holding both her hands in mine. "I like this much better. I like it when we're talking and flirting and getting closer."

I lowered my head, positioning my lips above hers when she slipped away. "I forgot to set the timer," she announced nervously.

When she turned back to face me again, she smiled. "I'm all yours for the next thirty minutes. How about you introduce me to the rest of your friends?"

…

"This is Jared."

Chloe nodded and smiled. "You're...the best friend and you have a baby on the way?"

Jared laughed and nodded back. "Very good. I take it Paul talks about me a lot?"

"More like bitches about you," she teased as she shook his hand. He feigned shock, but I knew better.

"You already know Embry, Seth and Jackson. Quil is on patrol and not here tonight, so that just leaves Brady."

Brady stood and crossed the room, sweeping Chloe into a big hug and lifting her right off her feet. I cleared my throat and gave him a look that screamed, 'Mine!' Brady released her and she giggled a little. "I'll never get over how warm all of you are. Your wives and girlfriends don't mind?"

I took my seat at the head of the table and began shuffling the cards. "Seth and Jackson don't have girlfriends. And you'd have to ask have to ask Brady about his current situation because he usually sees a different girl every other weekend."

"Is that so?" Chloe mused as she approached the bar and checked on the meatballs in the crockpot.

"Like you're one to talk, Paul! You've been with more girls than any of us combined," Brady laughed as the others tried to shush him.

My eyes snapped over to Chloe, who physically tensed up. She turned to face us and sucked in a deep breath. "I should probably get going. Just listen for the timer, so the wings don't burn."

Chloe rounded the corner and escaped into the kitchen, undoubtedly to grab her purse and cooking supplies. I pounded on the table, spilling drinks and knocking cards off as I did. "You are such a bastard," I seethed, glaring at Brady.

I knew we hadn't discussed keeping my playboy status a secret, but for fuck's sake, there's some things you just don't say to someone's imprint! "If she leaves, I'm kicking your ass."

Brady's eyes grew wide and he knew I meant business. Before I could say another word, he rushed into the kitchen and confronted Chloe. I heard him tell her he was joking, but she insisted that wasn't the reason she had to leave. He kept talking to her, sweet talking her until she finally came back in and stood next to Seth. Seth jumped up to hug Chloe while I sat there pouting like a little bitch.

"You can't leave yet," Seth whined as he pulled back and smiled at her. "You promised us cupcakes."

"They're on the table in there," she sighed, glancing nervously at me.

I pushed back my chair and slipped my arm around Chloe's waist. I didn't say a word to her as I led her out onto the deck. Once the slider was securely shut, she whirled around to face me. "Are you gonna tell me I can't leave too?" she demanded angrily.

I backed her up against the deck railing, leaning over her and wishing to fuck that she would stop looking at me that way. I didn't get a chance to explain myself and now she hates me. "Fuck!" I shouted, stepping away from Chloe and damn near ripping my hair out.

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "I don't really give a shit what you do with your sex life, we're not together and…"

"I want you to give a shit!" I shouted.

She narrowed her gaze at me and I felt like I was 2 inches tall. I approached her cautiously, hoping I wasn't making the wrong decision here. "I want you to care about me," I told her, my voice more calm now. "You have every right to be pissed, so quit acting like you don't care."

She blinked quickly and her expression softened. "I'm listening...if you want to explain."

I rubbed my hands over my face and sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry that we didn't meet sooner. I wish I had known you were my imprint long before now. I'm no angel, Sugar. I don't date and I do sleep with women I don't know very well. But I haven't been with anyone in over six months. These guys think I'm out fucking every time I go work in Port Angeles, but I'm not. Nobody interests me. Nobody challenges me like…"

Her face started to brighten a little. "I'm not a virgin either, Paul. And I'm sorry I reacted so strongly to what Brady said. I have no right to be jealous. You're not mine."

"I want to be!" I exclaimed desperately, becoming every bit of the pussy-whipped little bitch I had accused my pack mates of becoming.

Chloe stared at me for a moment and she began to laugh. Soon, I was joining her, loving how she dealt with my outburst. She didn't run from me, she didn't scream at me, she understood how fucked up this was and she laughed. I pulled Chloe into my arms and held her tightly. She relaxed against me, hooking her arms around my neck and holding me just as tightly.

"Let's go back inside," she insisted.

I nodded and released her, shocked when she slid her hand into mine. "I do care about you, Paul. Even when I try not to, I still do," she admitted before walking back into the house with me.

…

I glanced around the table as Jared dealt us into the game. I continued to glare at Brady even though Chloe had decided to stay and was now sitting in my lap. Seth somehow convinced her there were no other seats available and after a little shove, she nestled against me. I can't say I hated it. It was so distracting having her body snuggled up to mine, her hair so close to my nose and every so often she would lean back and whisper in my ear.

Eventually I gave up trying to play poker with the guys. I handed her my cards, money, and all the control. Jared shook his head when he noticed what I had done. I smirked at him as I rested my chin on her shoulder and she leaned back to kiss my cheek.

I loved how she felt in my arms. I put a flattened palm on the top of each of her jean clad thighs as she was turned slightly in my lap. Chloe seemed totally at ease with the pack and her cooking was definitely winning them over. I sighed when she jumped out of my lap to check on the wings. She handed me my cards back and whispered, "Kick their asses, Paul."

By the time she returned with more food, the guys were grumbling because she had left me with the best hand and I had won.

"New rule! No more girls on poker night," Brady grumbled.

"That's fine. I can schedule you to patrol on Wednesdays for the next six months if you really have a problem with Chloe being here," I replied dully, giving Brady a look that much harsher than my tone implied.

"Be nice," Chloe scolded as she held her finger in front of my face. "Taste my sauce?"

I kicked Seth under the table when he snickered. I held her wrist, guided her finger back to her own mouth, swiped a little on her lips and leaned up to lick it off. She met me halfway, bending down and presenting that perfect mouth to me. My tongue flicked out to taste her. She tasted sweet and I wanted more. I sucked her lower lip into my mouth and tugged a little, smirking as she buried her fingers in my hair and settled back in my lap.

"Come on!" Brady groaned.

When Chloe pulled back and licked her own finger, I nearly threw them out of my house. "So...did you like it?"

I nodded slowly as she rubbed her lips together and smiled at me. "Do you want some?"

I choked out, "What?"

"Chicken wings," she laughed. "Would you like some?"

"Distracted much?" Jared teased as he stood and loaded his plate with more food. "Oh man," he moaned after tasting the first bite. "Did you make the sauce?"

Chloe nodded proudly before standing up to make me a plate filled with all the yummy things she had made for us. I looked around at my friends and noticed that no one was bitching about us making out. They were all too engrossed in tasting her food.

I pulled Chloe back into my lap and kissed her earlobe softly before whispering, "Stay with me tonight. I need you."

Seth snickered again and I kicked him under the table...again. Chloe sighed softly as she considered my offer. "I can be good," I offered weakly as I held her chin in my fingers. Jared scoffed and all I wanted was for these fuckers to leave. Chloe was warming up to me again and I needed more time with her before she changed her mind again.

"Please?" I begged, humming against her extra sensitive neck. She was aroused. I could smell it and most likely the other guys could too. I continued to kiss and suck her neck when I realized it was her weak spot.

"Can we get back to playing poker?" Brady groused, earning more dirty looks.

Chloe shifted in my lap and then skittered off to the kitchen, mumbling something about needing to do the dishes. Seth began shuffling the cards as he glanced between Brady and me. Seth shrugged his shoulders and sighed. I was devising a good revenge for Brady, the cockblock.

…..

"Did everyone leave?"

I slid up behind Chloe as she wiped down the kitchen counter. "Seth is here. Why? Are you anxious to be alone with me?"

She laughed as she turned in my arms. "No. But Seth brought me so I wanted to make sure I still had a ride home."

"Home?" I echoed. "You said you'd stay the night."

"I never agreed to that."

I sighed and pulled her tighter to me. "Why can't you stay?"

She glared up at me. "You know why. I don't want Jack to find out I was here."

"Fuck him."

"Paul," she admonished. "Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be. I have to go."

"No," I challenged, pulling on her wrist. "Just tell me why you can't be with me and I'll leave you alone."

"I can't tell you," she replied as she struggled against me. "Now let me go."

"You're making a mistake, Sugar. You're not trusting me to protect you from whatever my father has on you. Just tell me so we can…"

"No! You can't help me! No one can…" she exclaimed as she yanked herself away from my grasp and stalked toward the front door.

"Chloe!"

I crossed the room in three long strides as caught up to her as she reached for the doorknob. "Don't give up on me. I need you," I whispered against her hair.

Chloe scoffed as she turned in my arms and leaned away from me. "That's not what I'm doing...I want…"

"Tell me," I begged as I held her face in my hands.

She glanced down at my chest and then let her eyes roam back to my face. "I'm trying to protect you."

"Why?" I urged. "I can protect both of us."

Chloe shook her head and backed away from me. "Not from this. Not after what I've done."

"I can't be that bad…"

"Paul!" she huffed as I reached for her again. "I...I killed someone."

My heart broke a little when she said that and not because she had taken someone's life, it was because she thought she had to. "And my father knows about this?"

Chloe nodded as she let me hold her once more. She lifted her head slowly and breathed, "He helped me cover it up."

….

A/N: I'm sorry this took a long time to be updated. I am now only working on this and Honest. I hope to get my updates out more consistently. Thanks for reading!


	11. 11 - the secret

**A/N: I just wanted to warm the readers about the upcoming content. Chloe's confession contain details of sexual abuse that could be a TRIGGER for some. Sorry for the spoiler, but it's a part of the story and I hope it's not offensive. Thanks for reading. If you want to skip this part, skim down to the divider ~* ? ~ ?*~ and read from there.**

**11 - the escape**

"Paul!" she huffed as I reached for her again. "I...I killed someone."

My heart broke a little when she said that and not because she had taken someone's life, it was because she thought she had to. "And my father knows about this?"

Chloe nodded as she let me hold her once more. She lifted her head slowly and breathed, "He helped me cover it up."

I sucked in a deep breath as I pulled her close to me in an attempt to hide my reaction. Fuck. I knew my father was a bastard, but I didn't know he'd broken the law, even if it was to help Chloe. And that concerned me too. Had my father helped Chloe just to get close to her? Did he love her that much? Or was this just a ploy to get her to rely on him? I had to know the truth.

I pressed a kiss to her temple and sighed, hating that we had to talk about this, but I had to know more. "Can you tell me what happened?" I urged gently, speaking near her ear.

She jerked away from me, her expression etched in fear. "I've said too much already. No one was ever supposed to know what happened.

"Sugar...please let me help you. We can figure this out," I replied softly, reaching for her hand as I did.

Chloe shook her head quickly, keeping her distance from me. The front door opened slowly and Seth's face peered around the edge of the door and I wondered what he had heard. "Is everything okay?"

Chloe's gaze snapped to Seth and I watched her force a smile. "Everything's fine. Can I still get a ride home?"

Seth glanced at me, his eyes questioning her words. "You're not staying?" he asked, even as his gaze never left mine.

"No. I'm ready to go home."

Chloe pressed a hand to his chest, urging him out the door. Desperately, I slid my hand around her hip and pulled her close to me. Seth disappeared quickly as her head dropped to my chest. "Just let me go, Paul."

She made no move to leave, instead moving closer to me and allowing me to hug her. "I'm gonna find a way to help you...to get you away from my father." I paused to grip her chin in my fingers, lifting gently to look into her eyes. "I promise I will keep you safe."

She nodded once as she blinked back her tears and then escaped through the open door before I could say another word. Or kiss her. Or say I love you.

My chest clenched painfully. I watched her leave with Seth and I wanted so desperately to drag her back into my house and make her stay with me. Instead I flung open the glass slider door and leaped off the deck, phasing before my paws hit the ground. I ran and ran without thinking about her or what she had done. Jackson was patrolling now and I couldn't let him know what I knew.

Chloe was a killer.

I dismissed Jackson so I could think in private. I weighed all the options of how I could solve this issue without sending my imprint to prison. She was so scared, so unwilling to let me in and allow me to help her. But I couldn't let her go. I couldn't let her stay with my father knowing he was holding this secret over her head.

At least now I knew why she wouldn't leave him. And maybe that meant she wanted to be mine. During the poker party, I could feel how relaxed she was with my pack, how comfortable she felt in my arms, how amazing she would be helping me care for the pack...and amazing she would be for me.

If I could eliminate the threat of danger regarding what my father knew, would she be open to being with me? To loving me? I had to find out. There was only one way and it was risky, but I had to do it. I had to know what we could have if it weren't for _him._

When I arrived at her door the next morning, she launched herself into my arms as soon as I came into view. I sighed loudly, feeling the same relief after being apart all night. It was just crazy to think, we had only known each other for a week. Now I couldn't imagine my life without her. Fuck, I'm getting soft. Who knew this could happen to the big, bad Alpha?

I cradled the back of her head in my large hand, the other hand pressing firmly against her lower back. "I missed you," I blurted like an idiot. So much for playing it cool. Fuck me.

Chloe tipped her head back, glancing up at me with a small smile. "I wasn't sure when I'd see you again."

"I would have been here sooner if I thought you wanted me to be. I wish you would be stayed with me last night," I confessed softly.

Chloe pushed up to kiss me, but paused when she saw I wasn't alone. Her body stiffened at the sight of Charlie Swan leaning on his car, arms crossed over his chest. She pulled away quickly. "What the hell is this, Paul?"

"Calm down, Sugar. I thought we could talk to Charlie about your situation. He's an old friend and I trust him."

I glanced back to where Charlie was standing, giving him a nod to let him know it was safe to approach her. "Charlie used to be the Forks' chief of police…"

"You turned me in?" she accused, her eyes wild with fear. "I can't believe you did this!"

She retreated back into the house, running from me and muttering to herself. "Wait!" I called. "Charlie isn't here to arrest you. He's here to listen to your story. He has connections and he can help resolve this so you don't have to be scared anymore."

I stood there helpless as she was frozen at the base of the stairway. Her hand was on the railing and she was poised to run upstairs, but my words had stopped her. "He can't arrest you. He just wants to talk."

I approached her carefully, not wanting to upset her further. I stepped behind and spoke softly. "Please? Just talk to him. We can figure this out if you just talk about it. I'll leave if you don't want me to hear the details. Just talk to Charlie."

She turned around slowly, keeping her gaze firmly planted on her feet. "I want you to stay." Her voice even quieter, she added, "I need you here."

That was all she had to say. I could finally breathe again. I swept her up in a warm hug and guided her over to the couch, where Charlie stood nearby. "I'm Chloe, it's nice to meet you," she murmured softly as she raised her gaze to meet his.

"Charlie Swan," he replied, reaching for her hand and shaking it gently. "Do you mind if I sit?" he asked, his hand waving over the couch.

Chloe shook her head took a seat as well. She looked up at me with those doe eyes of hers and sighed. I lowered myself onto the sofa next to her, cautious of how close I was. I wanted to be near enough that she could touch me if she wanted to but not so much that I was crowding her. I smiled when she immediately reached for my hand, intertwining our fingers.

I sat next to her as she explained her past to Charlie. Chloe told him what she had covered with me that day in front of the fireplace, that she was abused by the man who was supposed to care for her. Fucking bastard.

Now she was even more detailed about the way he had beaten her when she didn't do her chores, put her down for the way she dressed, groped her when her foster mother was in a drunken stupor, and worst of all, he tried to rape her. I could feel her tense up, but she was still squeezing my hand so I didn't dare leave her. I never wanted her to think that any of this was her fault or that I was somehow disgusted by what he had done. That was all on him. And I fucking hated him for it.

"We were arguing," she sputtered nervously. "He was mad about the way I had cut the grass...so we stood in the yard screaming at each other. I was so tired of being his punching bag, so I was standing up for myself for the first time. He smacked me across the face and dragged me into the shed by my hair."

I was clenching every muscle trying to keep my fury at bay. He was the worst kind of person, preying on the poor girl with no family and literally the child he had been paid to care for by the state. He was completely disgusting.

Chloe leaned away from me, pulling her hand from me as she continued. "Once he had gotten me into the shed, he shoved me down to the floor and then he started banging my head against it as hard as he could. I...I guess I blacked out because the next thing I knew...he was pulling at my clothes...trying to...rape me," she added, he voice barely above a whisper.

"I fought him," she eeked out, her voice cracking. "I kicked and punched him and when the tools started falling from the bench next to me...I grabbed a hammer and…"

Chloe was shaking at this point. I gently cupped her shoulder and she leaned back into my chest. "I hit him," she declared.

"Where did you hit him?" Charlie raised his head and asked, looking up from his tablet of notes.

"I...I hit him in the head. I could hear his skull crack. It was awful," she gasped before turning to bury her face in my neck.

I held Chloe tightly to my chest, smoothing her hair with both hands. "Do you need a break, Sugar?"

She shook her head and glanced back at Charlie. "I ran away once I realized what I had done. There was a diner near my house that I had been to with Jack before. I called him from the pay phone and asked him to pick me up."

"Paul tells me that Jack took care of disposing the body. Did you ever find out what he did with it?" Charlie inquired, still intently taking notes.

Chloe shook her head and sighed. I held her closely when she pulled my arms tighter around her body. She relaxed her back against my chest. "We never talked about it. Whenever I had brought it up, he would ignore my questions or tell me to drop it. I just stopped asking after a while. The police always assumed he ran off and left his wife. They were always fighting and he had a mistress. During the missing persons investigation, the authorities discovered my bruises and what a mess my step-mom was. That led to me getting sent to another foster home and away from that family. I was never approached again about what happened to Bill Weston and I was fine with that."

"And understand you're dating Jack Lahote now?" Charlie asked skeptically, as his gaze drifted to my concerned face and back to her hands as the covered mine.

"Yeah, but...it's complicated."

Charlie chuckled and nodded. "It usually is with these Quileute boys," he replied smiling. "Paul's a good guy. I've known him a long time."

I beamed at Charlie's compliment, thankful that Jake had phased in front of him all those years ago. Charlie had been in our pack's corner for years. And I had gone to him a few times over the years for advice. He had always treated me well and I looked at him like the father I wish I could have had.

Charlie went on to ask as few more details about when and where this had occurred. He wrote everything down and assured us that he would have some answers for us by Monday. It was Thursday now and I was more than ready to get the hell out of town. Charlie had said it was fine as long as I had cell service and I could be reached.

After saying goodbye to Charlie, I turned to Chloe, noticing the worried look on her face. "You're leaving town?" she asked, trying to hide the quiet desperation in her voice.

I gathered her up in my arms and smiled widely. "No, _we _are going away together. So go pack a bag with anything you need for at least three days. I don't want you to be here if Jack comes home this weekend."

When Chloe began to argue with me, I kissed her softly and begged like the big baby I was. She sighed, finally agreeing to go with me. Now I could keep her safe from my father and get some alone time with her. I didn't want her stressing about what happens next. I didn't want her to worry what might happen when my father finds out she told their secret. Charlie seemed hopeful that this would simply be chalked up to a case of self-defense.

We could only hope because there was no way I could let my imprint go to jail.

~*?~?*~

A few hours later, we arrived at our destination, a cabin just an hour south of Forks and just far enough for us to feel safe. "Who's place is this?" Chloe asked as we carried in our bags and a box of food I had packed as well.

I began putting the cold food into the small refrigerator as Chloe slid onto a stool near the kitchen island. "Jared's uncle owned it. He died a few years ago and Jared let's the pack use it when we want to. It's a quick run on four legs."

Chloe smiled at me and it felt like she was starting to relax. "Have you brought a lot of girls here?" she asked nonchalantly.

I finished stocking the fridge and approached her with a wide smile. "You're the first...the last and the only girl I've ever brought here." I stood in front of her, peering down at her sweet face and wondering why she bothered worrying about me with other women. It's not like anyone else even mattered.

Chloe nodded happily, shifting on the stool and pulling me closer to her. "Sorry I asked. Curiosity, ya know?" She gazed up at me with bright eyes and a sadness behind them that I never wanted to see again. I lowered my head to kiss her softly, still nervous about what was the right thing to do. She answered that question by kissing me back.

I hummed in satisfaction as we pressed our foreheads together after a brief but sweet kiss. "Can I show you around? We can unpack and I'll make you some dinner."

I held Chloe's hand in mine as she jumped down from the stool and scoffed. "You're cooking for _me_? That's a switch."

"I didn't say it would be good," I teased as I pulled her through the house and led her to the bedroom. I felt Chloe tense up when she saw the bed in the only bedroom.

"Shit. I forgot about the one bed. I'd be glad to sleep on the couch if you want me to."

Chloe stared at the bed and then at me. "I'd rather we slept in the same bed. I always sleep better with you by my side," she murmured happily.

I hugged her quickly, "Me too, Sugar."

We unpacked our bags, finding room in the empty dressers and closet. I showed Chloe the hot tub on the deck outside, illiciting a happy gasp when she saw it. "Maybe you can have a nice soak out here later tonight," I suggested gently.

"Only if you join me," she retorted quickly and then disappeared back inside the cabin. Yeah. This was just what she needed to relax.

After our dinner of steak, baked potatoes, and salad, Chloe retreated to the bedroom while I lit a fire in the huge fireplace. I was hoping she was taking a relaxing bath or at the very least, getting into some comfy pajamas. I looked up from the now crackling fire to find my imprint in a shorty pink robe, her bare legs glistening in the firelight.

I gulped nervously when I gazed at her. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her face bright and fresh as if she had just washed it. I stood up and let my eyes run up and down her body, wondering what she was wearing under that adorable shorty robe. "Cute outfit. Are you ready for bed?"

She shook her head and smiled shyly. "I was gonna get in the hot tub."

I moved a little closer to her, suddenly hot from the roaring fire. Or maybe it was her. "Oh yeah? That's a good idea." My hand drifted to the back of her neck and I watched her face when I played with the loose hairs at the nape of her neck.

She stepped even closer, pressing her chest to mine. My breath hitched when she peered up at me innocently. "Join me?"

My brain cracked, fried, and scrambled when I thought about how I didn't pack a pair of swim trunks. Fuck! I couldn't bear the thought of not being with her, but my only alternative was the boxer briefs I wore which I knew would never conceal the erection I'd soon be sporting once I saw her and sat near her in that hot tub. "I didn't pack anything to wear…" I admitted finally.

"No underwear?" she quizzed, raising an eyebrow as her gaze dropped. She opened her robe, revealing what she wore underneath. "I don't have a suit either, but I thought this would work."

I blinked quickly as I openly stared at her black cotton bra and matching hi-cut panties. It was nothing overly sexy but damn, all that skin had my stomach doing flip-flops. "Oh...well yeah. I guess I could do that too."

She grinned up at me. "Good. I was hoping you wouldn't make me go alone."

With that she turned and sauntered out the glass slider door. I stood there for a moment as she uncovered the small tub and turned it on. She waved to me and I nodded enthusiastically. "Let me grab some towels," I called before ducking into the bathroom for a breather.

Luckily I found a pair of basketball shorts in my duffel bag and those were decidedly better than a snug fitting pair of boxer briefs. By the time I joined her on the deck, the jets were bubbling and a large cloud of steam was forming above her head. She was resting the back of her head on the edge, eyes closed and body submerged up to her neck. I placed the towels nearby, kicked off my shoes and sunk into the water. I hissed as the water was quite hot and I honestly wondered how long I'd be able to stand it with my elevated body temperature.

"There you are," she murmured dreamily when I sat next to her. "Doesn't this feel amazing?"

I nodded and smiled, somehow rendered speechless by the sight of her wet body and ponytail bouncing as she talked. "It's hot," was all my brain could muster for a response.

She shifted around to kneel in front of me, her hands on my thighs. "Is it too hot? Maybe we could turn the temperature down," she suggested thoughtfully.

I forced a terse smile, knowing that if her hands traveled any further up my thighs, she would know how rock hard I was for her. And I'd bet that's the last thing she wants. Right?

"What's wrong, Paul?" she asked gently, cocking her head adorably and exposing that sweet spot on her neck. The one I've been dying to mark. Fuck yeah.

I shifted away from her uncomfortably, wishing I could control myself better with her. But fuck, she was warm and wet and when she smiled at me like that, I was on the edge of losing control. "I'm fine. Maybe a little too hot."

Her brow furrowed and her expression hardened as she began backing away from me. "You don't ...want me anymore. Do you?"

"No!" I gasped. "That's not what this is, Chloe."

She shook her head and scoffed. "You're looking at me differently, treating me differently than before...be...because of what I did?" her voice cracked and my heart clenched painfully.

When she started to stand, I reached for her wrists, holding them tightly in my hands. She wouldn't look at me, but I knew she was on the verge of tears...because I was an idiot. I used my hold on her wrists to jerk her forward, pulling her to straddle my thighs as I folded her arms behind her back. She struggled in my arms, wriggling in my lap until she felt me under her. I was impossibly hard for her and now she could feel it too. "Does that feel like I don't want you, Sugar?" I breathed, hearing how deep and husky my own voice sounded to me.

Her breasts heaved with every breath, teasing me as I let my gaze fall. "Please don't ever doubt how much I want you. I was holding back because I didn't know what would make you uncomfortable." I paused to release my grip on her wrists, relieved that she wasn't trying to make a break for it. Her eyes still looked sad and doubtful. I reached for her face, holding her jaw in my hands.

"I still want you. I want these eyes on me," I paused to brush my thumbs across her eyebrows. "I still want these legs around me," lowering my hands to squeeze her thighs and pull her impossibly closer. Her breath hitched as she bucked her hips forward and her eyes fell closed. I moved my hands back to her face, letting my thumb drift to her lower lip, pulling it down and watching it snap back into place. "I still want this mouth on me, Chloe," I murmured, not being able to tear my gaze away from those pouty lips.

I gasped when Chloe leaned forward, her mouth a mere whisper away from mine. "You called me Chloe."

I licked my lips and smiled, "That's your name."

She nodded, sliding her hands behind my head and tangling her fingers in my hair. "I like it when you call me Sugar," she whispered as she angled her mouth above mine.

"Kiss me, Sugar," I sighed. And she did.

…..


	12. 12 - the cabin

**12 - the cabin**

I gasped when Chloe leaned forward, her mouth a mere whisper away from mine. "You called me Chloe."

I licked my lips and smiled, "That's your name."

She nodded, sliding her hands behind my head and tangling her fingers in my hair. "I like it when you call me Sugar," she whispered as she angled her mouth above mine.

"Kiss me, Sugar," I sighed. And she did.

I smiled against her lips when she kissed me. I loved that she wanted to kiss me and have me call her Sugar. Our making out became feverish as her tongue slid between my lips and swirled around in my mouth. My hands went crazy squeezing her ass, pulling her tighter against me. Her moaning into my mouth drove me absolutely insane. "Fuck, you taste so good," I murmured when she pulled away and began trailing kisses along my collarbone.

She hummed as she kissed up my neck and back down again. "You're the one that tastes good," she insisted. "I could do this forever."

I let my head drop back as her fingers tiptoed down my chest and stomach. I held my breath when she paused at my waistband. Her mouth found my earlobe and nibbled softly. I couldn't help but shiver when she sucked in a deep breath and confessed, "I wanna touch you."

My whole body came alive, vibrating with need. "As long as I can touch you too," I whispered, turning my head to catch her reaction.

She nibbled her lip nervously as she leaned back and looked away. "If you want."

I slid both hands through her hair and behind her neck, tilting her face until she looked at me. "There's nothing I want more. Anywhere you'll let me. You feel so good, Sugar."

She smiled warmly and sighed, "You feel good to me, too."

My eyes rolled back when she slipped her hand into my shorts and wrapped her fingers around me. I began to pant as she stroked me slowly. I was already so hard from the kissing, but somehow I was growing impossibly harder. I kept my eyes on her as she shifted to straddle just the one thigh, allowing easy access into my shorts. This is gotta be a dream, because no way is my life this good. Fuck.

I liked the way she studied me, watched for my reactions as her stroking continued and then sped up. "Does this feel good?" she purred, her eyes dropping to my lap and then back to my face.

I pushed my shorts down with one hand, wriggling out of them until they floated away from us in the hot tub. There was something about her hands smoothing over my hard length under the powerful jets of hot water. I pressed my hand to the small of her back as she stroked me closer to climax. "So fucking good," I cried as I exploded in her hand. I watched the look of pure delight on Chloe's face when I came.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to kiss her and claim her mouth. The whole time she touched me, she nibbled on her lip nervously and it just got me there faster. I didn't know what she had to be nervous about. She made me feel incredible and brought me to climax faster than I would have liked. I wanted her to touch me forever.

When I leaned up and captured her lips with mine, she sighed softly against my mouth. I ran my hands up and down her back, feeling how tense and tight her whole body was. She was still straddling one thigh, both of her hands gripping my shoulders as her hips rolled forward. I smiled against her lips, loving how worked up she was. I skimmed my hands up the top of her thighs, my thumbs brushing the unbelievably soft skin between her legs. When I reached the apex of her thighs, she shuddered when I touched her through her panties.

"You said I could touch you," I reminded her gently before going any further.

She loosened her grip on my shoulders and leaned back a bit, but her eyes wouldn't meet my gaze. "You...don't have to. I mean...don't feel obligated."

Even as she spoke, I could feel the heat coming from between her legs, warming my thigh more than the hot tub ever could. I held her hips in my hands pulling her forward and back again, causing a friction that her body enjoyed and there was no way to hide it. I heard the hitch in her breath and watched as her eyelids drooped in a hooded sexy gaze. "You say I don't have to touch you but your body says otherwise." I leaned closer, my lips hovering near hers. "You need to come, I can feel it, Sugar. Let me do it...please."

It was unlike me to beg. I never had to before but, fuck, this girl had me throwing all the rules out the window. "Please," I mumbled before pressing an open mouth kiss to her lips.

Chloe was nodding before I had stopped kissing her. I pulled her up to stand, placing her right in front of me. I brushed my lips back and forth across her bare stomach. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of her panties, gazing up at her before asking, "Can I take these off?"

There she went again with that nervous lip nibbling that made me so crazy with need. Finally she nodded, her hands grasping my shoulders as I slid the wet garment from her body. I lowered my head to help her step out and toss her underwear aside. My mouth was so close to her sex, that I had to fight myself not to kiss her there. I reminded myself to be patient. Not my best sport.

My head was clouded by the smell of her arousal. It was strong even with the water all around us. I ran my hand up the inside of her thigh, feeling the way she shuddered. She stepped into my touch, spreading her legs a little as I ran my finger back and forth over her slippery folds. I used my other hand to grip her hip and pull her back down to straddle my thigh.

I cupped her with my whole hand, pressing my middle finger into her as my palm lay face up on my thigh. She rolled her hips forward, sandwiching my hand between my thigh and her wet warmth. I slipped in another finger, my eyes locked on her sweet face as she gasped. Her shoulders were tense, her fingers digging into my shoulders as she rode my thigh.

"You're trying to hard," I whispered into her ear. "Just relax, Sugar."

She stilled and frowned. "I can't...this is useless."

I held her hip tightly as she tried to climb off of me. "That's ridiculous. Are you doubting my skills, Sugar? You don't think I can get you off?"

She lowered her head, her eyes darting away. "No one ever has before."

I scoffed as pulled her to my chest. I buried my face in her neck and kissed her soft skin. "Then let me be the first," I murmured near her ear. "I really want you to come for me, Chloe."

She swallowed thickly. "I don't want to disappoint you if I can't…"

I cupped her jaw with my free hand and brought her eyes to mine. "Let me worry about that. You just need to relax and feel me, okay?"

Chloe nodded enthusiastically, immediately beginning to grind down on my hand. I lifted the heel of my hand, pressing it insistently against her clit. Her eyes opened widely, her expression giving away how good it really felt. I pulled her off my thigh, laying her across my lap so I could plunge my fingers in and out of her. My other hand cradled the back of her head, holding her lovingly. I brushed my thumb over her clit, loving the hitch in her breath that it illicited.

I nipped at her breasts, smiling when she slid her bra straps down and revealed those pert breasts of hers. I wasted no time latching onto one of her pebbled nipples, sucking hard. I sped up my fingers, plunging faster and harder as my thumb massaged circles around her clit. Her back arched sharply as her whole body shuddered. I nipped at her breasts once more before raising my head to watch her come undone.

She cried out my name over and over as she convulsed in my arms, her wet warmth clenching my fingers tightly as her climax slammed into her. "That's my sweet Sugar," I whispered, gazing down at her.

She opened her eyes slowly in a post sex haze. I grinned at her like an idiot, completely proud of myself for giving her the orgasm she so desperately needed. When I tried to pull my fingers out of her, she clenched tightly. "You gotta let go, Sugar. I need my fingers back," I teased.

She covered her face with both hands. "Stop it, Paul."

I laughed as I used my nose to nudge her hands away and I kissed her softly. "Relax."

She unclenched and I slid my fingers out. I gathered her into my arms and lifted her out of the water. The cool air hit us both, causing her body to erupt in goosebumps. I placed her back on her feet, immediately reaching for the clasp on her bra, unhooking it and discarding it. She shivered as she watched me wrap her in a towel.

"You can wipe that stupid smile off your face any time now," Chloe smirked as I wrapped the other towel around myself and pulled her close to me.

"I'm just really happy," I gushed. "And you thought I couldn't make to you come."

Chloe shrugged away from me, slipping through the glass slider door before I could reach her. She stood close to the fire, warming her hands with the heat it provided. I stepped behind her, pressing my body to hers, pulling her close with my hands on her hips. "I'm sorry I teased you," I whispered, leaning close to her ear. "But you shouldn't be embarrassed of something so beautiful."

She turned in my arms, rolling her eyes as soon as her face came into view. "I'm not embarrassed that I came, I'm embarrassed at how cocky you are about it."

I still couldn't stop smiling. She smacked me on the arm playfully. "Stop it, Paul. You don't have to gloat."

"I can't help it." I held her tightly in my arms, kissing her softly before adding, "I did the damn thing, Sugar. I made you come so hard…"

She silenced me with a ferocious kiss that I gladly returned with excitement. I lowered her to the floor, splaying her out on the soft rug in front of the fireplace. I knelt between her legs, admiring her beauty in the firelight. "I can't believe you're my imprint, Chloe. You're so gorgeous and sweet and love the way you moan my name when you come."

"Paul…" she sighed. "You're embarrassing me again."

I lowered my body to hers, our towels providing a barrier that I hated. I placed my flattened palms on the floor near her head. I studied her face, watching her watch me in anticipation. Her nervous lip nibbling was back. "Just because of what we did in the hot tub, I hope you don't think I'm expecting anything. What we do next is totally up to you," I told her honestly.

She nodded slowly, reaching for my neck and pulling me closer. "You know what I want?"

"What?" I panted, feeling my cock twitch excitedly.

She beamed up at me, her eyes wide and fascinated. "I want you to lie here beside me and tell me everything about you. You've heard my life story, now I wanna hear yours."

I chuckled lightly, sad that she didn't want anything physical with me but I loved the fact she wanted to know me better. I pulled a couple of pillows down from the nearby couch and a soft blanket that laid over the arm. I tucked a pillow behind her head and covered her body with the blanket. We turned and faced each other, lying close enough that I never had to stop touching her while I talked. We paused to kiss and touch but it was all very innocent.

Well, as innocent as you can be when you're naked with nothing but a towel covering you.

I shifted my body over hers as I tossed another log onto the fire. I was warm enough, of course, but I wanted to ensure Chloe was as well.

"What about your mom?"

I tensed at the question, but continued poking around the fire, causing it to gain strength. "What about her?" I asked dully. "She died in a car accident when I was 12."

I crouched in front of the fire and added one more log before turning to face Chloe, who was now sitting up and leaning against the couch. "Was she driving?"

"No. My dad was. We were all in the car together. My dad and I survived but my sister and mom weren't so lucky."

Chloe covered her hand with her mouth and gasped. "I'm so sorry, Paul."

I crawled back to her, sitting next to her, our bodies not touching. I stared into the fire as I thought about that horrible day. "My father was drunk. We had just come from dinner at a restaurant. He had gotten this promotion at work and just wouldn't lay off the scotch. Mom tried to take the keys, but no...that fucker insisted on driving."

I swallowed thickly and kept my gaze on the fire. I felt Chloe scooting closer to me, reaching for my hand. I held her hand and continued. "I held my sister while she took her last breath. It was awful. I couldn't do anything to save her...I just waited for someone to come and do something… anything to keep me from losing her. But it was too late."

"Oh, Paul," she sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. "What was her name?"

"Emma," I breathed as a single tear slid down my cheek. I brushed it away roughly.

I felt Chloe's hand smooth over my jaw, angling my face toward hers. Her eyes darted back and forth, searching my gaze. I saw so much compassion in her face. I kissed her softly and held her body close to mine. "Promise you won't go back to my father, Sugar. Promise me," I pleaded. "He destroys everything he touches."

She nestled close to me and sighed. "I can't imagine ever wanting to be with him again. I love…being with you, Paul."

I nodded and smiled. "I feel the same way." I glanced down at her, cupping her jaw in my hand. I kissed her gently at first and then with a little more pressure. She opened her mouth to me, allowing my tongue to touch hers and they danced around each other. She shifted around to straddle my thighs, the blanket providing a barrier.

She gripped the back of my neck and held me close to her. My hands wandered her body, smoothing down her back and over her supple ass. "Your skin is so soft," I murmured between kisses.

Chloe turned her head and yawned ...loudly. I scoffed. "Am I boring you, Sugar?"

She playfully smacked my chest and buried her face in my neck. "I'm just tired. Stop teasing me."

I held her close to me and nodded. "Ready for bed?"

She yawned again and nodded. "If you don't mind."

I lifted her off my lap and stood before her in all my naked glory. "Let's go to bed."

She glanced between my face and my erection that there was no way I could hide. I pulled her up to stand and noticed the blush on her face. "What about this?" she asked, motioning to my dick.

I took her hand and pulled her to the bedroom. "Don't worry about it. It'll go away...eventually."

Chloe gazed up at me as she sat on the end of the bed. She clutched at the blanket from the living room, holding it to her chest and using it to hide her body. "Maybe I could…" she began as she reached for me.

I shifted away and shook my head. "Let's just sleep, okay?"

She blinked quickly, stood and crossed the room. "Whatever," she mumbled as she rifled through the drawer for clothes.

I stepped behind and gripped her wrists. "Don't get mad, Sugar. You're tired," I paused run my nose along her shoulder and up to her ear. "I need you fully rested for what I wanna do to you. I can't have you falling asleep on me, now can I?"

I heard the hitch in her breath when I slid my hands under her breasts and cupped them gently. She released the blanket and let it fall all around her. Her head dropped against my chest as I licked the shell of her ear. "Don't ever doubt how much I want you, Sugar," I whispered softly, even as my persistent hard-on pressed into her lower back. "Now that I've watched you come, I can't wait to do it again...and again...and again."

She shuddered and turned in my arms, capturing my lips with hers. I pressed her against the dresser, leaning over her without poking her, not an easy thing to do in my condition. "Go get some pajamas on, woman. You're killing me," I teased breathlessly when we pulled away.

She laughed as she peered up at me. "You better put something on, too." She glanced down at my length, gripped it roughly and announced, "I can't be held responsible for what might happen if you don't."

This girl is killing me. So sweet, so naughty, so fucking perfect for me. I let her play with me a bit before _insisting _she go get dressed. I watched her grab a tank top and shorts, no underwear. Fuck. And saunter off to the bathroom. I seriously considered jacking off while she was gone. My dick hurt that bad.

Instead I stepped out of the bedroom and out onto the deck. I hoped the cool air would call me down, but the sight of the hot tub had me thinking about how sweet my Sugar looked coming all over my hand. Fuck me.

I shut the hot tub off, replaced the cover and reached for my phone that I had forgotten to bring back inside. Seth had sent me a text just checking in. No other messages or calls. Nothing from Charlie yet. I tried to push down my worry over what Charlie would say when he finally did call. Hopefully Chloe would be cleared of any charges and we could start our new life together.

Hopefully.

I walked down the few steps to the clearing behind the house and phased. I mind linked to Seth, who was on patrol.

_Having fun?_

_I chuckled. You have no idea, man._

_Good! I hope you keep having fun, you old grouchy ass. _

_How is everything there? No problems?_

_We are fine here, DAD. Quit worrying about us and take care of your girl._

_I chuckled again. You know I am._

_Then quit talking to me and go!_

_Alright! And thanks for handling everything at home, Seth. We should be back by Monday. _

_No problem. I will see you then._

"Paul?"

I froze as the deck lights flipped on. Chloe approached the railing and peered down at me, her eyes wide in amazement. I considered shifting back but I knew that could be even more shocking than seeing me in my wolf form.

"Can I…can I take a closer look?" she asked, even as she moved to the steps. I guess there was no backing out now.

She approached me cautiously. Her hand outstretched and reaching for the top of my head. I bowed my head for her, allowing her to run her fingers through my fur. I loved the way that felt. She wrapped both hands around my neck and held me close. "You smell the same," she laughed as she breathed deeply. "And so soft."

I snorted and wiggled away from her. She wasn't scared of me at all. Wow. I felt like a teddy bear around her and not the asshole I really was. Again, I felt lucky to have her as my imprint. So fucking lucky.

I stepped back from her a little more and phased. Her eyes went wide again as I approached her with caution. "Are you okay?" I inquired as she stood with her mouth open.

"That...was amazing," she gushed as she launched herself into my arms and held me tightly.

"Sorry if I surprised you. I just wanted to talk to Seth."

Chloe pulled back and peered up at me. "Wouldn't the phone have been easier?" she teased.

I swept her up, cradling her in my arms. "Okay, smartass. Let's get you to bed," I laughed as carried her up the steps, pausing so she could grab my phone.

"Smartass?" she scoffed. "I thought you liked my ass."

"Oh I do," I sighed as I deposited her on the bed. "And your mouth, and your eyes and your perfect tits."

"Paul, stop. I can't handle the way you're looking at me right now. You're giving me the 'come fuck me' eyes and it's just too much," she murmured seductively.

I tore my eyes away from her and made my way to the dresser. I pulled on a pair of shorts from the drawer and turned back to face her. "I do _not _have 'come fuck me' eyes." I slipped the shorts on and walked to the edge of the bed.

"The hell you don't," she insisted as she reached for my neck and pulled me on top of her.

We kissed and groped until I finally pulled away. "You're bad," I smirked as I shifted to lie on my back. "Can't you be good so we can go to sleep?"

"Really?" she scoffed, snuggling in my arms. "That's really funny coming from you."

I nodded and smiled, knowing she was right. Chloe had my number. She had my body. And she most definitely had my heart. Damn.

...

A/N: thanks for reading. I know this story can be a bit dark but I'm glad you're sticking with it. Leave me a review please and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	13. 13 - the taste

**13 - the taste**

"No…"

"Please...leave me alone…"

And then screaming. I woke up to find Chloe sitting straight up in the bed, eyes closed, ear-piercing screams tumbling from her mouth as she appeared to still be asleep. I gathered her in my arms, but she struggled against me, arms flailing. "Sugar, it's me. Wake up," I urged her gently.

Her eyes snapped open and she collapsed against my chest. She clung to me desperately as she began to softly sob. I smoothed her hair slowly, pressing kisses to her temple as I did. "You're safe now. I'm right here."

I eased us back, lying on our sides, facing each other. She kept her arms wrapped around me, holding me just as tightly as I held her. "You're okay, baby," I shushed as she quietly cried.

I nodded and smiled as her cries decreased, her breathing evened out, and her grip on me loosened. I held her just as tightly, listening to her soft stuttered huffs of air as she breathed and drifted back to sleep. I stayed awake. I thought about what had her waking up screaming. I didn't ask her, because I already knew. It was him. The one that hurt her. The one I made her talk about.

And now he's back in her nightmares.

Somehow I drifted off too. I woke up to the bright sun pouring in through the cracks of the curtain. I could hear the sounds of nature outside; birds, squirrels, the wind whistling through the trees. I stretched and spread my arms across the sheets. "Chloe?"

I shot up from the bed, my gaze snapping to the bathroom door. The light was off, door open, so not much chance she was in there. I struggled to detangle myself from the sheets, tripping once as they seemed to follow me from the bed. I padded out to the living room, smelling coffee, bacon, something sweet.

I sighed a deep breath of relief when I found Chloe standing at the island, humming to herself, stirring something in a bowl. She glanced up at me as I approached. "Morning, sleepy head."

She smiled sweetly as she offered me coffee and a plate of bacon. "Morning," I replied shyly, feeling silly that I was so worried about her. We were safe here.

"Cinnamon rolls are almost done. And I didn't know how you liked your coffee, so it's black, but we have cream and sugar…"

I cut off her speech with an open mouth kiss that she returned eagerly. "You're in a good mood," I observed playfully after breaking off the kiss. I held Chloe close to my chest and inhaled her sweet honey vanilla scent.

She nuzzled her nose into my neck and nodded. "I felt like baking. I hope you don't mind."

"You taste sweet," I told her, wagging my eyebrows softly and earning a playful punch to my bicep. "Seriously, what are you baking?" I asked when I released her and returned to my bacon.

"Cookies, brownies. I was in the mood."

I hummed thoughtfully as she swept around the kitchen, placing bowls in the sink, removing a tray from the oven and finally returning to me. She swiped a fingertip full of icing and held it to my mouth. "Taste?" she offered.

Her innocent request was doing some awfully sinful things to my body. I held her wrist in my hand, letting my tongue flick out to catch the chocolate trickling down the length of her index finger. I held her gaze intently as my tongue swirled the digit, sucking the sweet confection before releasing my grip on her wrist.

I watched as she brought that same finger to her own mouth, tasting it with a dark, lustful look in her eyes. I yanked her body to mine, chests crushing as my lips captured hers. She whimpered as I began pulling at her clothes, freeing her of those tiny knit shorts. I cleared the island of my plate, coffee cup and the bowl of icing.

The oven timer dinged and she scrambled to remove a tray and pan before returning to my side. I sandwiched her body between mine and the island's edge. I attacked her neck with soft nips, loving every sharp intake of air she experienced. So responsive.

I lifted the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head. She stood before me naked and shaking visibly. I lifted her body onto the island, placing her hands to her sides, spreading her thighs, legs dangling over the corners. She watched me in nervous anticipation as I circled the entire island, dragging one finger over her body so softly, never stopping in any one spot for too long.

"Paul…" she sighed as she pulled her knees together.

I swiped a little more of that chocolate icing onto my fingers and began painting her body with it. A little on her lips, a small trail down her cleavage, a dab on each nipple, a circle around her navel. Her legs fell open again, she spread them as she sucked in a deep breath, her gaze locked on mine.

I lowered my head to taste her lips, tongue flicking as I removed every drop of chocolate from her sweet mouth. "Mmmm, Sugar. Do you remember what I told you… about why I call you Sugar?"

She nodded quickly as leaned over to clean the icing off from between her breasts, hovering above her nipples as I waited for a response. Her eyes were squeezed closed in anticipation. "Do you remember?" I prodded as I dipped closer and blew on her painfully erect nipples.

"Ummm…" she whimpered. "You said I was sweet… and addicting."

I smiled at her response, waiting for her to look at me before sucking a chocolate covered nipple into my mouth. Her hand drifted up to grip the back of my head as I sucked hard, earning me a sexy moan that had me gripping the edge of the island to maintain control.

I let her nipple go with a pop before sauntering to the other side to give it's twin the same attention. I edged my way down the wooden surface until I neared her midsection. I let my tongue as I around the chocolate design I had painted there. When I moved to the end of the table, I slid my hands hands under her knees, Chloe sucked in a deep breath. I yanked her body to the edge and began trailing kisses down her inner thigh, one and then the other.

When I glanced up at her, I could see her hands gripping the edge tightly, her knuckles white from the pressure of holding on so hard. "Should I stop?" I asked with an amused look on my face. I pressed a soft kiss to her already slick lips as I waited for her response.

"No," she gasped. "Don't stop...please."

I lowered my head, but kept my eyes on her. "You sure? Because we could always do something…"

"Paul!" she scolded before lifting her head to glare down at me. "Please...you're killing me."

I rested my chin on her mound and smiled. "If you're sure."

Chloe growled. "Dammit, Paul!" I laughed at her frustration and heat flashed in my body with the knowledge that she wanted me. She wanted me bad enough to dig her heels into my shoulder blades and jerk me forward. I slid my hands under her ass and lifted her right into my mouth.

Her back arched as I lowered her body back onto the wooden surface. Immediately I sent one hand to her breast, with the other, I slid two fingers inside her as my tongue circled her clit. I felt the softness of her breast in contrast with hard, pebbled skin around her nipple. I plucked it with my thumb and forefinger, loving the way she shuddered when I did it.

My Sugar was so vocal; panting, moaning, whispering expletives like there was no tomorrow. I knew from her hot tub confession yesterday, that if she hadn't orgasmed with anyone else, then she definitely had orgasmed this way. Her legs started to shake when my fingers curled inside her and I found her special spot.

"Oh, Paul," Chloe cried, reaching for my head and finding my hair. She pulled hard, forcing me to place more pressure on her clit, which I was all too happy to do.

I could feel her climax building from inside her slick walls. More pressure on her g-spot with each thrust of my fingers, paired with finding just the right spot near her clit sent her teetering over the edge. Her thighs slammed shut around my face, as her entire body bowed under my tongue. She clenched my fingers tightly as her orgasm flooded us both. I kissed and licked and sucked my way up her body, once I was able to dislodge my head from her tight grip.

I climbed above her, my knees between her thighs. I _had _to see her post-climax expression. It didn't disappoint. I hovered above her, smiling down at her sweet face. "You are so beautiful," I gushed as a smile crept across her face and she sighed contentedly. "My beautiful Sugar."

Chloe's eyes opened only slightly. She was still struggling to take in air when she reached for my face and pulled me down to her. "I don't want to crush you," I laughed as she clung to me.

She pressed her lips to my neck and kissed her way up to my ear. "That… was so fucking… incredible," she sighed and my heart soared with pride. "You really know what the hell you're doing," she gasped.

I raised my head slowly and kissed her mouth softly. "You're poking me," she mumbled against my lips.

I chuckled and climbed down off the island, pulling her to sit up on the edge as I did. I held her hips gently, noticing the way she squeezed her eyes shut. "Are you dizzy, Sugar?"

She swayed a little and nodded. "Help me down?"

Her eyes snapped open when I wrapped her in my arms and held her against my chest. "I think I can stand on my own," she laughed as I cradled her in my arms.

"You sure?" I asked in a low, growly voice. I loved the way her arms clung to my neck and honestly, I didn't want to let go.

"I'm sure," she whispered softly.

Begrudgingly I placed her back on two feet. She leaned up to kiss my jaw and then slipped away from me. I watched as she strolled over to the refrigerator and gulped some bottled water down. "Want some?" she offered after drinking about half.

I nodded absently as she moved across the kitchen and came to stand in front of me. I watched a few errant drops of water slide down her chin, her neck, finally landing between her breasts. She noticed the way my eyes trailed down her body and she seductively took another gulp of water, allowing a little more liquid to dribble down her chin.

She handed me the bottle, but I just continued to stare. I gasped when she slid her hands into my shorts and sent them to the floor. I noisily gulped the remainder of the water as her eyes roamed over my naked body. "On the table," she ordered.

I blinked quickly and nodded. I hoisted up and situated myself on the island just as I had down with Chloe earlier. My knees were bent, legs dangling over the end, cock standing straight up in the air. My body tingled _everywhere _as she lightly kissed me. She paused to brush her lips over my forehead when she reached my face, but she didn't kiss my lips. I growled and gripped the sides tightly as she continued to explore my body.

Her mouth worked it's way down my chest and over my stomach. When she avoided my dick and refused to give it any attention, I was suddenly regretting teasing her so badly. "Anxious?" she smirked when I wrapped my fingers around my erection and tugged once.

"I feel like I'm dying," I ground out through clenched teeth. "Please?"

Chloe brushed my hand away and snickered. "Please what?"

I went back to squeezing the edges of the island as she leaned over me, her erect nipples brushing my hip. "Please...put your mouth on me? Suck me? Please, Chloe?"

I groaned when she moved away from me. I lifted my head to find her at the end of the table, climbing up and stalking toward me like a predator. Oh fuck. She knelt between my thighs, forcing them wide, her nails digging into the soft flesh there. I sighed when I felt her kissing my skin and her long wavy hair sweeping over my body.

I had to fight the urge to push her head down and when her mouth finally got so close I could feel her breath, I moaned her name loudly. She slid her fingers around my erection, smoothing her encircled fist up and down a few times before lowering her mouth to kiss my pulsing flesh. "Is this what you want?" she panted.

"Please...yes...Sugar, I want you," I sputtered like an idiot, barely able to string a sentence together.

"Want me to what?" she teased, even as her tongue flicked out to taste my skin.

"Make me come," I growled.

And with that, her warm mouth engulfed me. Her head bobbed in time with her strokes and I fought to hold on. When her tongue swirled the tip, my whole body spasmed. She lifted her mouth and continued to stroke me, her gaze never leaving mine as I watched her pleasure my dick all the way to a powerful climax. She angled me down to ejaculate on her breasts. Fuck, that was hot.

She hummed as she raised up off me and climbed down first. I rolled my body off the island, taking care not to smack my head in the counter, I was that weak. "Shower?" I gasped as I slid my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh yes," she murmured as we stood and moved across the room. "That sounds so good."

That was hands down the best shower I ever had. After staying in the shower so long that we used up all the hot water, Chloe and I climbed out and stood kissing each other before finally drying off. I fell back onto the bed, feet on the floor and elbows propping me up. I watched Chloe fumble through the dresser drawers for a t-shirt and shorts. She slid on a pair of panties, skipped the bra and continued to dress. "Are you going somewhere?"

She slid her shirt over her head and smiled at me. "I was just going to frost those brownies and put the cookies away before they get dried out. Plus, I have dishes to do."

I looked up at as she stood between my legs. She smiled when I sat up and pulled her into my lap, holding her close and inhaling her wet hair smell. "Are you okay now?" I asked gently.

She encircled her arms around my neck and nodded. "Yeah why?"

I sucked in a deep breath before commenting, "You were pretty upset after that nightmare."

She cast her gaze to the floor and sighed. "It felt very real," Chloe admitted softly, her eyes still not meeting mine.

I hugged her tightly to my chest and sighed. "I'm so sorry I forced you to talk about him. I hate that it's giving you nightmares now," I whispered near her ear.

She nuzzled her nose safely in the crook of my neck and shook her head. "That's not what I dreamt about," she murmured against my skin.

I pulled back to look into her eyes. "Then what was it about?"

"You," she gasped with tears in her eyes. "Jack was holding a gun on us. I screamed when he shot you. You were lying there bleeding and dying and all I could do was scream."

I laughed as once again held her tightly to my chest. "Oh, Sugar. He can't hurt me. There is only one person capable of hurting me and it's not that bastard."

She sniffled and cupped my face in her hand. "And who's that?"

"You," I sighed.

"How would I ever do that?"

"If you rejected me," I began as I smoothed a hand up and down her thigh. "If you went back to him and left me alone. Honestly I don't know what I'd do without you, Sugar."

She blinked quickly and nodded. "But Jack is dangerous, Paul. Maybe he's not a threat physically, but I've seen how he deals with business associates that piss him off. He's ruthless. He will go to any lengths to hurt someone who makes him mad."

"I'm not afraid of him anymore, Chloe. There was a time in my life where that man scared the shit out of me on a daily basis. But those days are over. He can't hurt me. Regardless of what you've seen him do, he's already done worse. He made my life such a living hell when I was a teenager, that I couldn't live in the same house as him."

Her eyes were wide with fear. I noticed how loud my voice was and the way my body shook at the memories. Quieter, I continued. "Jack Lahote is a piece of shit. The only thing I'm concerned about now is you."

"Me?"

"You can't go back to him...or be alone with him. I don't trust him not to hurt you. He'll be furious about our relationship and he'll want to punish you for it. I've been on the other end of those punishments, Chloe. Right now, all I can think about is keeping you safe. Safe from him and safe from any repercussions of what happened when your foster dad hurt you. I'm trying to keep it together and not worry, but it's really killing me to think I might lose you."

Chloe nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I held her tightly as we sat together and did nothing but breathe each other in. "I'm not scared," she whispered after a long silence.

"How can you not be?"

She raised her head slowly, held my jaw with one hand and forced a small smile. "I have you. God, I wish I had met you first. I wish I'd spent the last 11 years knowing you instead of him. If only…"

I cut off her train of thought with a kiss. A soft, gentle brushing of the lips that quickly turned urgent and heated. I tried to focus on her lips, her mouth, that amazing tongue. I didn't want to think about what would happen...what could happen when we returned to La Push.

Part of me knew that this could be the last time I would have Chloe to myself. That thought had my wolf howling in pain. I had to make sure we would have a forever.

I had to.

...

A/N: another heavy chapter but at least I worked in some lovin' lol I hope you enjoyed the update. Let me know if you did. Thanks!


	14. 14 - the fall

**14 - the fall**

_**Chloe's POV-**_

Paul and I fell asleep after our talk. Well, that and some making out. He was sleeping soundly beside me, tousled hair over his forehead, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, and soft sighs passing through his perfect lips. I woke up to use the bathroom and I'm not tired anymore, but I just couldn't resist climbing back into bed with Paul.

Paul. God, if you had told me when I met him a little over a week ago, that we would be here, I wouldn't have believed it. I kept staring at his face, his chin, his jaw, those lips. Oh my, those lips. I lifted a finger to lightly trace the top one, loving that little dip below his nose. He's smiling a little and his mouth looks like a perfect bow on a present I'm dying to open.

I'm in big trouble.

Every moment we've spent together here, I know I'm falling deeper in love with Paul. He's so different than anyone I've ever been with. He's sweet and protective and understanding. I loved seeing him like this. No worry lines creasing his brow when he checked his phone to see if Charlie has called or if his pack needed him.

He looked relaxed and...happy. I think I am too. I can't be sure because I've never felt this way. Suddenly my my chest felt heavy and my skin prickly. I slid out of bed quietly and dressed quickly. I busied myself in the kitchen, tidying up from the baking and...well what we did on the island.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I bleached the surface and wiped it down. I had never given myself over to someone like I had with Paul. I trusted him with my naked body splayed out and I allowed him to do as he pleased.

He didn't disappoint.

The pleasure I've felt with Paul since we've been here is unmatched. Not that I have a lot to compare to. I had a semi-serious boyfriend in art school. I let him draw me in the nude once and we explored a little. But no one else had put my needs first like Paul had done. Newsflash: not all guys care if you get off. They should, but they don't.

For a long time, I thought it was me. I took too long or I couldn't get wet enough. Obviously I was wrong on both counts. The patience Paul displayed in the hot tub that first night alone was enough to make me fall in love with him. He knew I was 'in my head' and made sure I slowed down and really felt him. And wow, it was worth it.

I felt a shiver just thinking about how hard I had climaxed both times with Paul. Amazingly he's been so understanding about not going any further...yet. I don't know if I can wait much longer. I really want it all with him.

I sighed as I glanced around the small kitchen and noticed everything was clean and put back properly. I prepared a roast and cut up some potatoes to place in the crockpot for dinner later. But I still felt weird.

My skin almost felt itchy. I couldn't get enough air. I opened a few windows and pulled back all the curtains. That didn't help either. I went to the front door and slipped on the Sperry's I had left there. I pulled the front door open and began walking, knowing I couldn't go too far. The woods were dense and I had a terrible sense of direction.

I just needed to get away for a moment. I wondered if I could get a better handle on my feelings if I knew Paul wasn't in the next room. He had become the center of my world in such a short time that I didn't want to think about what would happen if we couldn't be together after all this.

I needed him like the air filling my lungs right now. I stood and raised my head to the sky, searching for the sun as it was blocked by the trees. I took deep breaths and drank in the wonderfully warm, clean air. I heard birds chirping and squirrels chatter as they moved from tree to tree.

"What are you doing out here?"

My quiet little hike was interrupted by Paul's booming voice and his hand roughly gripping my shoulder. I twisted away from him and held my hand to my chest. "Shit, Paul! You scared me," I exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself," he growled as he curled his hand around mine and tugged me back toward the cabin.

"Paul, wait," I sighed.

"Come on, Chloe, don't be difficult."

Anger built up in my chest as he pulled me harder and refused to listen to me. "Paul!" I finally broke free from his hold and stood my ground.

He swung around to face me, scowling as he advanced on me. "Let's go."

"No!" I replied, dodging him as he reached for me. I stumbled back, tripping on tree root sticking up out of the ground. I landed on my butt with a thud, wincing as I scraped my elbows on the tree bark.

Paul was at my side in an instant. His eyes wide with regret as pressed kisses to my temple repeatedly and apologized profusely. "I'm okay," I insisted as I tried and failed to stand.

Paul easily swept me into his arms and lifted me off the ground. "Are you sure you're okay?" he inquired desperately as his eyes scanned me for injuries.

"Put me down."

Paul sighed softly and nodded. I stood in front of him, both hands pressed flat to his chest as he towered over me. "Please calm down, Paul."

I watched as he squeezed his eyes shut before blowing out a deep breath. He leaned forward, brushing his lips back and forth across my hairline, breathing in the scent of my hair. I kept my hands pressed firmly to his chest, feeling the rise and fall as his breathing slowed down. I peered up at him and scowled. "Your father is a domineering asshole. I'd expect him to bark orders and drag me around like a rag doll, but not you. I thought you cared about me."

I stepped out of his embrace and turned on my heel. "Wait!" he called, pulling gently on my sleeve. "I'm so sorry, Sugar."

Frozen to this spot on the trail, I shivered when Paul's warm hands slid around my stomach and pulled my body close to his. He stood behind me, mouth near my ear, breathing into my hair. My weakness. "I was being stupid," he continued as his hands dipped lower and he gripped my hips in a possessive way.

I tilted my head a little, loving the way his lips barely brushed the shell of my ear when he spoke. "I don't like being bossed around...except in the bedroom," I whispered.

Paul leaned in further, held me tighter as an almost inaudible moan escaped his lips. "I...I...got freaked out when I woke up and you were gone. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I smoothed my hands over his, bringing them back to encircle my waist. "I only hurt my butt when I fell."

Paul dragged his hands from my waist to my ass, deftly sliding under the waistband of my shorts. He palmed both cheeks and gently squeezed. "Here?"

My back arched slightly, without meaning to. He rubbed softly, forcing a strange whimper to burst from deep within my chest. "That feels good," I purred, arching more and pushing further into his hold.

"Let's go," he murmured as he guided me forward, deeper into the dense woods.

"Where?"

Paul maneuvered around to walk beside me, his arm protectively wrapped around my waist. "It's a surprise. Come on."

I let Paul guide me through the maze of trees and brush. He seemed to know that woods like the back of his hand. We walked in silence, pausing on when he wanted to point out something beautiful for me to see. I could hear water flowing before I could see it. "We're almost here," he announced suddenly.

I turned to find a clearing with a small body of clear, fresh water. The pounding of water I heard was coming from waterfall just above. I gasped at the beauty of it all. Such a little slice of heaven tucked away in this thick, lush forest. "Wanna get in?" Paul asked, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

I blinked quickly as he began stripping off his clothes. "Skinny dipping?" I gulped.

"Why not?" he shrugged as he shirt went sailing past my head. "There's no one around."

I felt nervous. I knew I had no reason to be. Paul had seen me naked, just this morning in fact. So why was my stomach in a knot of nerves as I watched him kick off his shoes and drop his shorts and boxer briefs to the ground? Oh yes. Because Paul looked like a god when he was naked and I couldn't think straight when my eyes raked over all that skin.

Paul smiled at me. Damn that smile. I thought he could probably convince me to do anything when he smiled at me like that. He lifted his hand to me, once again asking me to join me. I blinked quickly, my eyes darting to his other hand as it rubbed up and down from his neck to the lowest place on on his stomach.

If he grabbed himself, I'd lose my mind. I didn't even allow my eyes to travel that low. If he was staring at me this intensely and he wasn't hard, I'd be crushed. He lowered his outstretched hand and smirked. He turned to face me fully as I began undressing without even realizing it.

Paul's eyes raked over my body as I lost my outfit, piece by piece. My t-shirt landed near his feet, shorts ended up in a puddle around my ankles, my bra slid down my arms and sailed over his head. Paul's quick hand darted up to catch my bra at the last moment and I laughed. He held it up to his own nicely developed pecs and I laughed harder.

"Not my color?" he teased as he cast it aside.

My laughing subsided to a subtle giggle as I shook my head. "But you look good like that," I blurted without thinking.

Paul glanced down at his own naked form and my eyes followed his gaze. Every part of his body was rock hard and glistening with sweat. I mean, every single part. And the best part was, he wasn't ashamed of it. He was standing here next to this beautiful body of water, out in the open of this dense forest and he gave no indication of being embarrassed in the least.

I saw his eyes dart down between my legs before he dove into the surprisingly clear water. My mouth hung open at the sight of his sculpted body slicing through the water. And I finally took a breath when he resurfaced, bursting up and shoved both hands through his hair as he went. "Come join me," he called.

I smiled shyly and finally removed my panties, knowing but not seeing him watch me as I did it. I edged closer to the water on shaky limbs until I finally felt it's coolness under my feet. I watched Paul splash around and float on his back near the center. I eased into the water slowly, sucking in a sharp breath when I noticed how cold it felt.

But the time I had gotten to where the water was up to my waist, I glanced around to look for Paul. Did he leave and I didn't even realize it? Not likely. I eased out a little further and gasped when I felt his hands encircle my waist. "Paul!" I laughed as he came up through the water in a giant splash behind me.

He pulled me tighter to his body, his lips brushing my ear. "I enjoyed the show," he growled low and sexy. "Absolutely gorgeous."

I turned in his arms and sighed as he wrapped my legs around his waist and bobbed in the water. I tried to ignore the way his erection bounced as we moved and tapped against my ass like a beating heart. I smoothed my hands over his face, brushing away loose beads of water as they dropped slowly down. "Damn," I sighed.

Paul laughed and his brows furrowed with curiosity. "What?" he simply asked.

I shook my head and wriggled to get out of his grasp. He held me tightly as his expression grew more serious. "Talk to me, Sugar. I honestly want to know what's on your mind."

"You."

Paul beamed and pulled me closer, crushing our chests together. "Care to be most specific?" he urged gently as his nose trailed up my neck and behind my ear.

I hummed as I felt his tongue dart out to taste my skin. "I...ummm…"

"Having trouble concentrating?" Paul mused playfully as he raised his head and met my gaze head on.

I nodded as I slid my hands up his chest and then raked my nails back down again. He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath. "Distracted?" I teased.

Paul laughed as he twirled us around in the crystal blue water. "Yes...but I love it. You feel good, you taste good and I want you...so badly."

His honest answer earned his a deep kiss from me. I could feel our bodies melting together as our tongues danced. I nibbled on his lower lip and he groaned painfully. "You...are killing me, woman."

I held him tightly, loving how comfortable this felt. It shouldn't. We barely knew each other. I'd never been skinny dipping. I'd never revealed my body to anyone like this. And more importantly, I'd never wanted to be this naked and vulnerable with anyone. Ever. Paul had me bursting with lust, excitement...and maybe love?

"Are you okay?" Paul asked when I finally released my death grip on his neck.

I nodded and kissed the tip of his nose. "You're just...so different. Everything about being with you is so different than anything I've ever felt before. The things you say to me, Paul. I love it. I love how fiercely you want me. It feels so good and I…"

"Yes?" he beamed, eager to hear more.

"I love how you look at me, that you even want to look at me…" I paused when I saw Paul's expression falter.

"Why wouldn't I want to look at you? Or have you look at me? I wouldn't ever want to miss one of your cute reactions," he teased.

"Let's get a closer look at the waterfall," I suggested as I twisted away from his grip and swam closer to the water that looked like it was falling from the sky.

Paul caught up to me quickly, gripping my waist from behind as he lifted me. "Hold your breath," he encouraged before hoisting us up under the fall. The water raged down on us, but his hold on me never faltered. I could feel his strength as we waded through the power that raged in this fall.

I tipped my head back and let it pour over me. Paul took a few more steps until we were clear of pounding waterfall. I blinked quickly, pushing wet hair and droplets of water from my eyes. There was a small cavern behind the fall and the water was only ankle deep here. Paul released me so I moved closer to inspect the walls. They glittered as the constant water stream had caused some sort of erosion, leaving behind a sparkly array of sediment. It was beautiful.

I turned to find Paul sitting on a flattened stone, almost resembling a bed. Hmm. He was leaning back on his palms, body glistening under the spray of the fall, that was now reduced to a mist. I smiled shyly at him and sauntered closer. "Hi."

His mouth formed a hard line. "Tell me what you meant out there. About looking at you." Paul paused and sighed. "Is this about my father?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and blew out a deep breath. "Let's just forget it. I don't know what I was saying."

Paul reached for my wrist and pulled me down to sit next to him. "Please?" he pleaded.

I leaned toward, holding my forehead in my hands, elbows on my knees. "Can't we just forget it?"

"No. I can't. Even if you can."

I smoothed my hair away from my face and sighed deeply. I focused on the wall beside us, forcing myself not to meet his intense gaze. "I just meant that...it's nice to see your eyes. It makes me feel good."

Paul's hand drifted up my spine and back down again. I shivered. "He doesn't look at you?"

"No." I was thankful that he didn't say his father's name. "He never let me look at him when we...you know."

I could feel Paul's anxiousness even though I still hadn't faced him. He removed his hand from my back and my stomach sank in disappointment. I lowered my head in shame. Saying it out loud was a wake up call. Jack Lahote is a bastard.

When I raised my head again, I found Paul kneeling in front of me and I held my breath. "He's an idiot, Sugar. I'll never be able to understand why he hasn't treated you better but…" he paused as a smile began to ring at the corners of his mouth. "I'm glad he isn't much competition." Paul lifted his hand to my face, the back of his fingers brushing my cheek before cupping my jaw.

I covered his hand with mine and smiled. "I was so stupid. It shouldn't have taken you being so good to me to realize your dad has been mistreating me."

Paul clenched his jaw and nodded. "Has he ever hit you?"

"No," I sighed. "But there are other ways to abuse someone. Like subjecting them to the loneliness of the silent treatment because they don't agree with you. Or driving so fast that you fear for you life when you ride with them, just because they can. Words hurt too. Before you, Paul, I didn't feel worthy of wanting more. But since I've met you...I know I want more. I need it. I love this feeling I have when I'm with you." I pulled my hands lap and buried them in his hair. "And I want more."

Paul sighed a contented breath. "I'll give you everything I have, Sugar. Anything you want. I've only felt this with you and…" he paused to chuckle. "Even though it scares the shit out of me...I want you too."

I swallowed thickly at his honest admission. I blinked back tears as my hands moved to his neck and I pulled his mouth to mine. "I don't know if I can wait any longer," I admitted as his lips brushed against me.

Paul raised up on his knees, nestling further between my thighs. I could feel his pulsing erection sandwiched between my stomach and his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and drew him impossibly closer. "Please?" I pleaded. "I need to feel you," I begged shamelessly.

"Here?" he gulped loudly as my mouth trailed kisses down his chest and back.

I held his chin in my hand and laughed. "Can you really wait until we get back to the cabin?"

I burned deep in my core when he bit down on his lower lip and lowered his gaze to his pulsing hard-on. "I think we should wait…"

"Oh," I sighed dejectedly. His eyes went wide when I lowered my legs and inched away from him.

"Just until we get back to the cabin," he blurted when he saw the disappointed look on my face. "It's just cold in here."

I glanced down between us and gave him a cock-eyed smirk. "Cold, huh? I can't tell." He was still rock hard and his face contorted in pain when I held him in my hand.

He eased away from me with a growl, swiftly scooping me into his arms. I encircled his neck with my arms as he carried us back out of the cavern and through the waterfall one more time. We were nearly dry after sitting for so long. The water hit us both and I squealed at the pressure and temperature.

Paul just laughed as he waded back through the water, pausing only to allow me to grab our clothes. "We aren't dressing?" I gasped.

He shook his head. "I can't wait either."

I chuckled as I gathered everything up and gave him a serious look. "Well then I suggest we 'wolf' it home, because neither one of us are very patient today."

Paul shrugged and nodded, stepping back to indeed shift before me. "I've never done this with a hard-on before. I'm kinda scared it will hurt…"

I tossed my head back and laughed, raising it once again when I heard the sound of bones crunching. His dark eyes were alight with fire and desire. Even in his wolf form, I could see it. Somehow I was scared...and extremely turned on. Paul lowered his wolfy head, urging me to join him and who was I to say no?

...

A/N: I hope I haven't lost any of you with this long wait. I've been distracted, reading more than I've been writing. Sorry for that. Thanks to all of you who are still with me. I appreciate you!


	15. 15 - the decision

**15 - the decision**

The moment we tumbled into the cabin, I pulled Chloe into my arms. We were still naked, laughing as I fell back onto the couch with my sexy Sugar in my arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around her, holding her body tightly against mine. So tiny, my large hands nearly touched each other as I encircled her waist.

"I love you."

My stomach plummeted to my feet the moment the words tumbled from my lips. I couldn't even blame it on the heat of the moment or the throes of passion because we were just lying here, holding each other. I can't say there was nothing sexual going on between us. It was always sexual with Chloe...at least on my end it was.

Because making love to her was always in the back of my mind. Hell, it was in the front of my mind too, if I'm being honest. Making love? Damn, where did that come from? I never say that. I never think that either. It's fucking. Always fucking for me. But suddenly fucking doesn't even cover what I feel right now.

Because I love Chloe.

"I love you."

Shit. I said it again. She's still blinking from the last time I said it. I'm out of control right now. Declaring my love for her after a week and a half of knowing her? Shit. She's gonna run. I've scared her now.

Her hands were flat against my chest and my skin was burning where our bodies touched. A small smile spread across her face as the reality of my two confessions processed inside that beautiful head of hers.

"You do?" she whispered. "You love me?"

I sucked in a deep breath and nodded. I was too scared to speak right now. She wasn't saying it back. I said too much. Fuck.

"Oh, Paul," she sighed before burying her face in my neck.

Her lips and breath on my skin had me hardening beneath her. Completely naked, there was no way to hide it. My erection was sandwiched between our stomachs. How awkward, yet I couldn't control my body's reaction to Chloe brushing her lips up and down my neck. She hummed and breathed deeply. Was she considering whether she loved me too?

"Baby…" I begged when she raised herself up from my body and gripped me in her hand.

"Baby?" she taunted as she ran her fingers up and down my length, tightening her fist with each pass. "What happened to Sugar?"

"You'll always be my Sugar," I sighed as she pulled harder. Pleasure and pain. Oh fuck yes. "So sweet," I gasped as I jerked in her hand.

She glanced down between us and then her eyes snapped back to mine. "You're so hard, Paul."

I couldn't even respond because of what she did next. I held my breath as she maneuvered her heat closer to me, using her hand to brush the head of my cock along her slick heat as we both gasped. Feeling how wet she was for me and seeing how her eyes darkened at the feeling of that small amount of contact, had me aching to be inside her. Now.

"Sugar, please," I pleaded when she rubbed me against her once more. I couldn't take anymore. I was barely holding on. I was fighting the wolf in my brain who needed me to bury myself inside her. So warm and wet, Chloe was making me crazy.

She smiled up at me, fluttering her lashes at me in a way that betrayed how sinful she was acting right now. As she placed me at her entrance, poised to let her body sink down and meet mine, my body vibrated with anticipation. I couldn't lose it now. Even if I wanted to press myself up and stop this torturous game she started.

I squeezed my eyes closed as I waited for the sweet relief to come. I couldn't wait to be inside her. Everything we had done since arriving at the cabin yesterday was foreplay, leading to this moment. After fingering her in the hot tub and tasting her on the island, all my thoughts had been consumed with one idea.

That I could be inside her.

The suspense was killing me. I could barely catch my breath. It wasn't like me to let the girl make the first move, but I had been so consumed with the idea of taking my time and being gentle with her, that it seemed natural to let her take the lead on this. Me and my wolf sure as fuck couldn't be trusted.

He just wanted to make her ours. Pound her. Punish her. Make her forget she ever met my father.

I groaned when my cell phone began to ring and vibrate against the wooden coffee table next to us. Chloe froze. She backed away from me quickly, rocking back on her heels as she settled between my legs. Begrudgingly, she was allowing me to reach for the intrusive device. We both held our breath knowing this phone call could change our lives.

"Hello?" I answered gruffly after seeing Charlie's name on the screen. "Do you have news?"

Charlie hummed and sighed. "Yes, Paul. I need you to bring Chloe to me. They've reached a decision about pressing charges and the D.A. needs to see her."

"Today?" I barked, noticing Chloe's frightened expression and cringing at how tense she was now.

"No, no. Not today. But can you be here tomorrow? Say 3pm? You can meet me at the police station and we can get this all cleared up."

I paused. "So they're not pressing charges?"

I felt myself relax for a second when I noticed the way Chloe's eyes held a flicker of hope as she gazed over at me. I reached the back of her head and urged her close to me for a quick peck on the lips before Charlie answered.

"I honestly don't know, Paul. The D.A. didn't say either way. He just wanted to see Chloe and give her the decision then."

Fuck. My body sunk further into the couch when I realized this was far from over. Chloe sighed and watched how her brow furrowed. She was eager to know what I knew.

"Paul?" Charlie prompted when I didn't respond. "Can you be here tomorrow at 3?"

"Yeah," sighed deeply. "I just wish I knew what the hell we were walking into."

Charlie hesitated and lowered his voice before saying, "Don't run. Don't make this worse for her. Let her come here and face the music. You know I'm in your corner. And I'll do whatever I can do to keep her safe."

Charlie had read my mind. Moments before he told me not to run, I considered it. Hell, I was packed and halfway to Canada in my mind. Fuck facing the damn music. Not if it meant I would lose what was mine. My girl. My Sugar. No way could I ever hand her over to the cops and walk away if they tried to arrest her.

I would burn the station down before that ever happened. Fucking try me.

"Paul."

Charlie's stern, fatherly voice brought me out of my deep sinister thoughts. I suddenly felt guilty for making this about me and my loss if they were to take my Sugar away. I had to be strong for Chloe.

"We will be there. Don't worry, Charlie. I won't do anything stupid."

I almost believed myself.

Almost.

I ended the call and slammed the phone down where it had previously rested. Chloe pulled away from me, curling into a ball at the end of the couch. Shit.

"Bad news?" Chloe choked out as I shifted around to stand next to her. I stomped over to the door and yanked on my shorts before bringing my t-shirt and kneeling in front of her.

I took a moment to calm myself down. I hated the way she had pressed her forehead to her knees and was squeezing her legs so tightly as she had them drawn up to her chest. She was on the verge of a breakdown. I couldn't let her lose it.

"Hey," I coaxed softly, trying to lift her face and allow her to see me. "Let me see your beautiful face, Sugar."

Her breath stuttered as she fought to keep her tears at bay. She kept her eyes squeezed shut as she lifted her head slowly. I slid my t-shirt over her head and she pushed her arms through. When her eyes finally opened and gazed up at me, my heart was crushed. "Are they going to arrest me?"

I slumped next to her on the couch and pulled her into my lap. "No, Sugar. Not that we know of. The D.A. just wants to give you his decision in person. Tomorrow at 3, okay? Charlie has no idea what they've decided."

She nodded as I gave her a few more details and soothingly rubbed my hands up and down her back. "We will face this together," I insisted as I cupped her jaw in my hand. "It's gonna be okay."

For a moment, she stayed calm. She nodded and sighed and let me hold her close. Then the fear and doubt set in. She jumped out of my arms and began to pace around. "It's a set up," she declared as she stopped and sat on the coffee table in front of me. "They didn't tell you they were pressing charges because they know you'd never bring me in! They want me on their turf so I can't run. We can't go. I can't face it if it means we can't be together, Paul. I need you." Her voice broke. All the bravery she had shown me the past two days was obviously just an act.

This was the real Chloe. She was vulnerable and afraid. And she couldn't live without me. That confession alone should have had my heart soaring, but I couldn't even enjoy the victory when this shit was hanging over our heads.

"You don't know that, Sugar. I know Charlie would have told me if he knew what was coming. I trust him."

Her expression hardened. "But not me? You don't trust me? You don't think I know what's going on here? Like I can't sense that something's wrong?" she ranted as scooted away from me.

"Sugar," I soothed as I shifted forward and pulled her into a straddle position in my lap. "Don't let your head go there. Let's just wait and see what he says…"

Chloe's scoff cut me off. "Wait and see? Wait and see?"

Her voice continued to rise as she attempted to wriggle out of my embrace. Angrily, I gripped both of her wrists and held them tightly behind her back. "Calm down," I growled in my alpha voice. "There's no reason to get this upset when we don't even know what's coming. Just relax...and let me…"

"Let you fuck me?" she supplied, her eyes glinting angrily. She rolled her hips forward and leaned forward to latch onto my neck.

"Stop," I ordered as I released her wrists and held her shoulders instead. "You know that's not what I wanted to say."

Her eyes bored into mine. I watched as they changed from lustful to furious to heartbreakingly sad in a matter of seconds. "Fuck, baby, I'm sorry," I whispered as she collapsed against my chest and began to sob. "Please don't cry, Sugar. I got you. I got you."

I held Chloe closely to my body as my hands rubbed circles all over her back. Fuck this hurt.

I could feel her chest jerking as she tried to breathe between sobs. I continued to soothe her with my hands on her back and my words in her ear. Nothing was working. I'm losing her to the fear of what's to come tomorrow. I had one last night with her and I refuse to spend it wondering what if?

I slid my hands down over her ass and under her thighs as I stood up from the couch and carried her to the bathroom. She clung to me desperately as I began to fill the oversized clawfoot tub with warm water. Chloe finally let me place her on the counter next to the sink so I could add some soap to the water and check the temperature once more.

When I turned back to her, settling between her thighs and using my finger to tilt her jaw up, she gazed at me. I hated seeing her red, puffy eyes and the way her lower lip quivered as she tried to control her emotions. I lowered my head and met her gaze head on.

"Don't be scared. I won't ever leave you, Chloe. I couldn't. I love you way too much to let you go. I waited almost ten years to meet my imprint and I have no fucking intention of letting her slip through my fingers now."

Chloe's face immediately brightened at my third confession of love. Dammit. I'm bordering on pathetic now. I want her to say it back. I didn't even realize how bad I needed her validation until she didn't give it to me.

I twisted back to shut off the faucet and returned to her just to lift my shirt from her tiny frame. She sucked in a deep breath when she saw my eyes flicker down to her hardened nipples, displayed prominently on those perky breasts I was dying to hold in my hands.

"Let's get you in the tub," I urged as I gathered my Sugar close and lowered her into the soothing water.

"Join me?" she asked so innocently that tremendous guilt was all I could feel. Guilt because her voice, her eyes, and that naked body hidden by a mountain of bubbles had me hard again.

"You sure?"

She nodded happily as she scooted forward and made room for me behind her. Fuck. Behind her. I need to be good. I have to be good. I couldn't be bad right now. Not when she was so vulnerable and scared.

Sighing deeply, I turned away and removed my shorts. I jumped when I felt her hand smooth over my ass and pinch it lightly. "Damn," I gasped as my body twisted back to catch her pulling her hand away.

Chloe couldn't hide her smile as I faced her. My dick was impossibly hard and was I blushing? Shit. I don't blush. This girl had me so turned around. "Are you ready for me?" I growled lowly, realizing how much that sounded like a come on instead of an innocent question about joining her in the bath. "Ready for me to get in with you," I corrected quickly, noticing how her expression fell.

Regardless, she nodded and scooted up a bit more. I stepped in behind her and sunk down, enjoying the feeling of the bubbles and the sight of her smooth back. I watched as she cupped the water and dropped handfuls over her arms and shoulders. I grabbed a washcloth, loaded it with body wash and began rubbing her back.

She sighed softly and moved closer. "That feels so good," she moaned. I groaned inwardly at her response. My body was warring with my head on the definition of 'being good.'

When Chloe fully reclined against my back, I used the soaped up cloth to wash her arms. Once again my hardened length was trapped between us and I could feel it pulsing angrily as I refused to shift her body ever so slightly, allowing our bodies to join. I struggled to focus on cleaning her body, while trying to avoid her chest. That was just too tempting to resist.

Finally Chloe took over, placing her hand over mine as she guided me to wash her breasts. I groaned as she pulled the washcloth away, forcing my hands to sensually massage her. She felt like silk in my hands. Her hard buds so tight with want and so soapy and slick as I brushed over them gently.

Chloe arched her back and forced me to take more of her breasts into my hands. Her hands sunk under the water, gripping the tops of my thighs. Fuck. Her squeezing was my undoing. I used my fingers to pinch her nipples and I grinned like an idiot when she whimpered. "Too rough?" I moaned into her ear before licking the spot just below it.

She shivered slightly before responding. "No...I love it. More...please?"

I cupped both breasts tightly and skimmed my way back to the incredibly hardened buds. I plucked them simultaneously, earning me a deep rake from her nails along my shins. I groaned loudly, loving the pain as much as she did.

"Maybe we should take it easy," I argued weakly as I remembered how upset she was just a little while ago. I didn't initiate this and I sure as hell didn't start the bath water with the intention of seducing her, but now I felt incredibly guilty.

Chloe forced my hands back to her chest the moment she felt me pulling away. "Don't stop," she begged as I held my hands away.

"Chloe," I breathed as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "I feel bad touching you like this when you're so upset. I should be able to control myself better with you."

She scoffed loudly. She twisted her body around to sit on my thighs, letting her legs dangle over the side of the tub. Once again, my poor dick was smashed. Now it was between my stomach and her hip. I winced as she wiggled around, brushing her sideboob against my chest and her ass into my lap.

"Chloe, please. You are really killing me right now," I whined when her flattened palm skimmed up my chest and curled around my neck. "You gotta stop touching me. I'm trying so hard to be good."

I opened my eyes to find her grinning playfully. "Why be good?" Her mouth inched toward mine, tempting me to shift her ever so slightly and take her right here in this tub.

I moaned the moment our lips touched. I didn't even realize how badly I needed to kiss her. Just kiss her lips and taste her tongue and nibble on that mouth of hers. I gasped into her mouth when she grabbed my hand and pressed it between her legs.

"Touch me, Paul," she begged when I hesitated. "I need you so badly."

My resolve was dissolving like a popsicle left out in the sun. I could no longer justify denying her or myself. But…

"Stand up," I ordered gruffly. Chloe blinked quickly, but complied. "Let the water out."

She turned, revealing her supple ass. The soapy suds slid down her skin just taunting me further. I stood behind her, leaning past her to turn the water back on, this time for a shower. Chloe gazed up at me as the water pounded down, rinsing the bubbles away and leaving both of our bodies red from the heat of the water.

When her eyes lowered past my waist and her hand drifted up to grip me, I held her wrists and turned her body toward the spray. I continued to squeeze her wrists as I pressed her hands against the tile under the showerhead.

Chloe arched her back and forced her ass against my thighs. I leaned into her, towering over her from behind as I whispered into her ear. "Let's wait. I...can't take advantage of you, Sugar. You may hate me if I don't get some control here."

I was stunned when my imprint pulled away from me. She swung around to face me, her brown eyes blazing with anger. "Stop acting like you know what the fuck I need, Paul! Stop pushing me away."

I swallowed thickly, completely thrown off by the harshness in her tone. She was so angry. "Baby, I...I'm not pushing you away. I just won't reduce myself to acting like an animal just because we're scared."

She scoffed. "Is that it? Is that really why you won't touch me...or is it because you don't wanna waste your time on someone who's about to spend her life in jail?"

Her words cut through me painfully. "You know that will never happen, Sugar. I won't let it…"

"Then touch me, Paul. Show me all this love you keep professing to me. Make me feel how much you love me," Chloe taunted as she pressed her body to mine.

I ran my hands over her hair, down her back, over the swell of her ass, until I was able to grip under her thighs and easily lift her into my arms. She wrapped her hands around my shoulders and held me tightly. I smirked down at her and sighed, "Are you ready?"

The smile that erupted across her face was the biggest and brightest one I had ever seen. "More than ready, Paul. I'm so ready."

I carried Chloe to the bedroom, forgoing drying off and loving how slick she felt in my arms. I placed her gently in the center of the bed and watched her face as I lowered my mouth between her thighs.

...

A/N: I know I'm terrible, but this was running long so...to be continued.


	16. 16 - the love

**16 - the love**

I ran my hands over her hair, down her back, over the swell of her ass, until I was able to grip under her thighs and easily lift her into my arms. She wrapped her hands around my shoulders and held me tightly. I smirked down at her and sighed, "Are you ready?"

The smile that erupted across her face was the biggest and brightest one I had ever seen. "More than ready, Paul. I'm so ready."

I carried Chloe to the bedroom, forgoing drying off and loving how slick she felt in my arms. I placed her gently in the center of the bed and watched her face as I lowered my mouth between her thighs. I looked for any sort of a sign that I should stop. She shifted a little, reaching behind her to prop her head up with a pillow. Her wet hair splayed all around her beautiful face and her chest heaved with anticipation. She wanted to watch me.

Fuck, that is hot.

I smoothed my flattened palm over her stomach as the other hand nudged her thighs open as far as they could go. My fingers drifted up to pluck and pinch a nipple while pressing open mouth kisses to her inner thighs. He back arched in the most sexy way, forcing her sex closer to my mouth. I didn't have the patience to play games.

I had to taste her now.

"Oh, Paul...fuck," she cried out when I dove in without warning. I lapped at her clit expertly while pushing a finger inside. I couldn't control the moan that poured from my lips when I felt how tight and wet she was for me. My moaning caused a vibration that pulsed through her wet warmth. Chloe brought both hands to the top of her own thighs and squeezed harshly.

I lifted my head and waited until she made eye contact. "Pull my hair," I ordered.

She blinked quickly and sucked in a deep breath. When she refused my request, I pulled her hands to the top of my head, guiding her to do what I wanted. "Pull it, dammit."

Her fingers carded through my hair, then raking over my scalp. When she finally began tugging, I gave in and began pressing in another finger.

"Please?" she begged before I brought my tongue back to where she needed me to be.

"Oh that's it, baby. Fuck...right there," she panted as I found just the right spot and refused to let up until her whole body was seizing.

Her hair pulling should have been painful but all it did was spur me on. Like that day she pulled my hair while I sat on the counter, my whole body tingled from the pleasure and pain. Her orgasm flooded us both and I did everything I could to lap up every drop. So sweet, so wet, writhing under my mouth so fucking hard, it was all I could do to hold her down.

When I continued my assault on her clit, she squealed and wiggled out from under my grasp. "Please, stop! Oh, Paul...I can't take any more," Chloe gasped breathlessly.

I chuckled as I rocked back on my heels, drinking in the sight of her. Her nipples were rock hard, her chest flushed, lips tinged pink from biting down on them, her eyes squeezed so tightly shut as her mouth struggled to take in each breath. Just gorgeous.

I leaned forward, using my arms to hover above her. I wanted to push into her, fill her, rock her body so hard, but I couldn't. She was still coming down from her high.

"Is it always going to be like this?" she panted.

"Like what?"

Chloe blew out a quick breath before grinning up at me. "Is it supposed to get better and better each time?" she sighed innocently.

I shifted my body to lie beside her, immediately pulling her to my chest and holding her tightly. Never in my life had anyone made me feel like a sex god like this girl just had. "It's only gonna get better from here, Sugar."

I smiled when she curled into me, snaking her hand across my stomach and then moving lower. My whole body tensed in anticipation. I pushed my head back further into the pillow when her smooth fingers gripped me tightly. "You're wet," she breathed as her thumb swept over the head and she collected the moisture as it dripped from the tip.

I panted when she ran her thumb down my shaft, spreading the silky wetness all over it. She began to pump me slowly, driving me mad with need. "I need to get you wetter," she whispered before shifting around on all fours and taking me into her mouth.

Fuck.

Chloe's dirty mouth and the fact that her ass was close enough for me to grab, had me all kinds of turned on. I had to distract myself or this would be over way too quickly. I slid a hand into her hair, not pushing on her head. I think that's a dick move. I didn't have enough control left in me not to hurt her.

My other hand drifted up her arm, across her back and over her ass. I smoothed my fingers over her baby soft skin until I felt the wetness between her legs. I skimmed over her lips with my fingers from behind. She moaned against my cock and spread her legs a little wider.

That's what I like right there. Damn.

I loved how her breasts were pressed against my stomach, her hand tightly gripping my hip as she knelt over me, with that perfect ass of hers high in the air. She pulled away when I slid two fingers inside her and immediately found her spot.

"Paul," she whimpered with her lips still kissing the head of my cock.

I kept sliding my fingers in and out, loving how hot and slick she felt under my touch. She gripped me again, stroking me at the same pace I was fingering her. I wanted to bring her to climax one more time before entering her, but I was about to come from just a hand job. Fuck that.

I brought my other hand between her legs, my middle finger searching out her most sensitive spot. Her back arched so perfectly when I began circling her clit. "Paul…" she whimpered.

Chloe squeezed my thighs with both hands, as I distracted her with my fingers. Her body was shaking, stiffening from the sensations my fingers were bringing to her. She called my name repeatedly when she climaxed and I couldn't stop smiling. "That's right, Sugar," I called out to her as she collapsed across my stomach.

I withdrew my fingers, opting to use my hands to smooth up and over her ass instead. She was gasping again, still convulsing a little as she rode out her orgasm.

I, on the other hand, was eager as fuck for my turn.

My body vibrated with need when she raised her pretty head and gazed up at me with her heavy-lidded eyes. Her hair was a tangled mess and her mouth was still parted, still trying to slow down her breathing.

"There is no way you're real," she sighed before shifting around to lie half on top of me.

When Chloe buried her face in my neck and breathed deeply, I chuckled. "If you keep complimenting me like that, my head won't fit through the door, Sugar."

She smoothed her hand up and down my stomach and chuckled back at me. "I'm being honest."

I reached for her chin, tipping her head up so I could see her eyes. "Anything I do for you, is worth it. I love how you react to my touch."

She blinked up at me quickly. "But I haven't done anything for you yet. Let me finish what I started…" she began before turning away from me.

I pulled her petite body on top of me fully, gripping her tiny waist in my hands. "Just kiss me right now," I breathed before pressing my lips to hers.

Chloe opened her mouth to me, teasing my tongue with hers. She buried her fingers in my hair and began wiggling down my body until she had me positioned just outside her wet warmth. With one hand, she gripped the length of me, the other pushed off my chest. She stared into my eyes as she sunk down slowly.

I held her waist tightly and willed myself not to rush it. Her face contorted pleasurably as I filled her. "Fuck, you're so tight," I moaned softly.

She squeezed her eyes shut and a slow smile spread across her face. Her head dropped forward, sending honey blonde waves over her eyes. I pushed her hair aside and held her face in my hands. Her hips began rolling forward, thrusting our pelvises together. Low, throaty moans began pouring from her lips.

I pulled her mouth to mine, drinking in the heavenly sounds she was making. She was moving slowly, grinding hard against me, but it was making me crazy. I needed more.

I let one hand slide down her back, over her ass until I could grab a handful and squeeze tightly. Chloe gasped into my mouth and I smiled against hers. I wanted to thrust up into her, wield my power over her in this bed. But when she arched her back and tore her mouth away from mine, I saw her face. I could see how her eyes were screwed shut and her teeth were penetrating her lower lip painfully.

I could feel how close she was. I gripped her ass with both hands and ground my hips tightly against her in a circle. She gasped at the sensation, so I moved quicker, giving her more friction and loving the smile on her face as she made the climb.

"Oh, Paul," she panted. "I'm so close."

A little faster I moved underneath her, pressing my fingers deeper into the fleshiest part of her backside. I began thrusting up into her a little, still maintaining the friction until she threw her head back and called my name repeatedly. I watched in rapt fascination as she shuddered repeatedly, finally falling onto me in a breathless heap. Her walls were squeezing me so tightly as the waves of her orgasm pulsed through her.

I could feel it all. In that moment I was eternally thankful that we had discussed the fact that she was on birth control and I hadn't been with anyone in over six months. Both of us had tested clean recently and I was thankful, because in the back of my mind, I knew my father was probably cheating on Chloe. The bastard. He obviously wasn't keeping her satisfied in the least. But for that, I was also thankful. Chloe responded to me in a way that made me feel like I could conquer the world. Well, me and my dick could.

I cradled her body in my arms, still buried deep inside and harder than I've ever been in my life. I ran my hands all over her, touching every inch of skin I could reach from this position. She kept kissing my neck, squeezing my shoulders and breathing heavily until the quaking subsided.

I rolled us over quickly, effectively pinning her under me, never losing our connection. She gasped as she stared up at me. I expected her to tell me she was too tired. Shit, she already had three huge Os under her belt and now I was ready to get mine.

I moved slowly, sliding in and out with incredible self-control. I held back from doing what I really wanted. Chloe cocked her head at me, blinking those gorgeous chocolate colored eyes up at me from behind her thick lashes. "You don't have to be gentle, Paul," she cooed. "I can feel you holding back. You don't need to...not with me."

Well, fuck.

In the sweetest way possible, she was giving me permission to pound her. Wow. Just too good to be true.

I began thrusting just a little bit faster. My wolf was getting happier. I was afraid to lose control. I felt as though Chloe was already slipping away from me. Especially when we had no idea what tomorrow would bring. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed my mind not to go there. We had tonight. It might be the only one we would ever have so I had to do this right.

"Come back to me, Paul," Chloe murmured when I got lost in my thoughts.

I felt her fingers caressing my face, swiping away a lone tear I hadn't realized was there. I pressed my forehead to hers, suddenly feeling so guilty for wanting her this much. I should be comforting her, talking to her through tomorrow and making sure she's ready for whatever comes.

If only I was.

It was as if Chloe could feel me pulling away from her emotionally. I gasped when I felt her nails drag down my back. That fire in me was reignited when I opened my eyes and saw the lust in hers. "Take me, Paul. Make me yours. I don't wanna think about anything else right now."

My Sugar instinctively knew what I needed and how my fears were holding me back. I pulled her hands from my back and held them tightly to the pillow above her head with one hand. My other arm braced me above her, hovering over her as my thrusts sped up. I groaned when Chloe tipped her hips up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I was going deeper, nearly drowning in how wet she was. Fuck.

I felt my control slipping as she writhed beneath me. Faster I moved until every frenzied stroke had me on the edge of losing control. She felt so good underneath me, her face flushing with excitement, her breasts bouncing with each stroke. Her eyes were wide now as she watched me ascend. "Harder," she ordered. "It feels so good."

Chloe never took her eyes off of me as I hammered in those last thrusts and tumbled over the edge, climaxing deep inside her. My whole body shook so hard and I struggled not to let my full weight fall down onto her. I was shocked when she pulled me close and held me tightly against her slick body.

She kissed me all over my face and neck, rubbing her hands up and down my back. I felt all the tension melt away as my post orgasm bliss took hold. Holy shit.

I kissed my way up her chest, to her neck and under her ear. "Fuck, that was amazing," I gushed, somehow needing to verbalize how much I had enjoyed myself. Although I had hoped she knew.

I heard Chloe whispering quietly, too quiet even for my super sensitive hearing. I raised my head and sought out her sweet mouth. "Say it again," I mumbled after kissing her softly.

She smoothed her hands down my face and smiled shyly. "I love you, Paul. I love you so much."

My heart was bursting with pride. She really loved me.

…..

Hours later, we were back in bed. Hunger had forced us out of it earlier. We ate the roast and potatoes Chloe had started in the crockpot this morning. Everything was delicious and the bottle of wine we shared during our meal had Chloe giggling and happy as we snuggled under the blankets.

"Does wine always make you act this way?" I laughed as I pulled her back tightly to my chest.

"Like what?" she scoffed.

"Sensitive?" I inquired as my hand skimmed up her side and she squirmed in response.

"Are you asking me if I'm horny?" she demanded playfully as her hand reached back and slid into my hair.

My hands moved to her breasts and I laughed at how playful she was. "Are you?" I whispered huskily and directly into her ear.

She gasped out a yes as I palmed her breasts with both hands and plucked her nipples gently between my fingers. Her back arched, pressing her ass into my reawakened cock. "Are you sure you're ready for more?"

She nodded quickly, using the hand on my head to pull my hair roughly. That was all I needed to fully harden and take her from behind. I skimmed my hand back down her side, landing on her hip and digging in as I entered her. She felt amazing.

I never wanted to stop feeling her this way. I never wanted to get dressed again or leave this cabin. It had become our own little protective love bubble and I couldn't face a world that didn't have my Sugar in it.

In such a short amount of time, Chloe had become my whole world and the thought of losing her had me gasping for air. I needed her. My wolf needed her.

I brushed my lips along her shoulder, over the curve as I continued thrusting. She pulled my hand from her hip and pushed it between her legs. While pumping into her from behind, my fingers found her clit waiting and her whole body begging for release. I moved faster as I rubbed her harder, needing her to come with me.

When her body began to shake and she called out to me, I moved my mouth up higher to where her shoulder met her neck. She cried out when my release shattered through me and my teeth bit into her skin.

Shit.

I marked her.

I cursed my wolf for taking control but I knew it was me. I felt so threatened by the unknown of tomorrow that I took control in the only way I knew how. I marked my imprint so the world would know she was mine. I didn't ask her first and we never discussed it.

I pulled back a little and licked the mark I had left behind. It bled a little, but my saliva was already doing its magic and helping it heal.

"I'm sorry."

Chloe reached back to run her fingers over the mark, flinching when she realized how sensitive it was. "You bit me," she accused.

I turned her body toward mine and grimaced when I saw the look on her face. Her brow was furrowed and she looked so confused. "I know I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay, Paul," she began, holding my face in her hands. "I was just surprised."

Unbelievable. This girl is just too perfect.

"That mark won't ever go away," I admitted sheepishly.

"Why?"

"It's a symbol."

She blinked up at me in confusion. "Symbol for what?"

I sighed a deep breath and swallowed thickly. "It means you're mine forever."

Chloe cast her gaze down to my chest before looking me in the eyes once more.

"Can I leave one on you too?" she asked innocently.

I chuckled as I gathered her tightly in my arms. "That would be amazing, Sugar. I would love it."

"And I love you," she whispered against my chest.

I could feel my heart restricting.

I had my mate. After all these years, I found her, she accepted me and now I had marked her as mine.

Now I just had to keep her out of prison.

…...

A/N: mated and marked! Next chapter we will find out Chloe's fate!


	17. 17 - the punishment

**17 - the punishment **

I glanced over at Chloe as she stared out the window and I sighed deeply. As much as last night was amazing, this morning with her had been a mess.

I knew it wouldn't be easy, taking her back to Forks and making her face the District Attorney for her crimes, but I had no idea it would be this hard.

_"Let's just run, Paul. We could be in Canada in no time flat."_

_"No, Sugar. I promised Charlie…"_

_"Fuck that! And you know what, fuck you too! You don't even love me," she cried out while sobbing. "How can you make me go back there?"_

_"Baby," I huffed, tossing my half-packed bag aside and pulled her body close to mine. "You know I hate this. The last thing I want is for someone to take you away from me. But you can't keep running. Once this is settled, there won't be anything else standing in our way."_

_She wouldn't look at me. When she tried to pull away from me, I held her even closer, using my hand to guide her gaze to mine. Chloe was fighting back tears, but when she looked into my eyes, she could see I was too._

"Did you wanna stop for lunch, Sugar?"

I leaned over and reached for Chloe, my fingers landing in her hair. She had barely spoken to me since our argument and I had to nearly drag her out to the car. We were still an hour from home, but I didn't mind stopping if it meant we could have a little more alone time. "There's a diner up ahead. We have time to stop."

She leaned into my touch, ever so slightly, still refusing to give me any eye contact. "Oh goodie. My last meal," she groused quietly.

I took a deep breath, willing myself not to get angry with her. She was scared and rightfully so. Neither one of us knew what was in store for her. I knew her anger stemmed from fear, because I felt the same way. I was almost certain that if I lost her, I'd fall completely to pieces.

When we arrived at the diner, I slid into the booth next to Chloe instead of sitting across from her. I knew she was still upset with me, so I slung my arm over her shoulder and held her close to me as we poured over the menu.

I could feel her resisting me. I nuzzled my nose into her neck and smiled when she snuggled closer to me. "I love you," I whispered. "We can make it through this."

"Can I start you off with something to drink first?"

I smiled at the waitress and ordered my lunch and an iced tea. "What can I get for you, hon?" she asked Chloe, giving her a pointed look.

"Just water," she sighed. "I haven't decided on my lunch yet."

The waitress touched my forearm as she reached for my menu. "I'll be right back," she flirted.

Chloe huffed beside me as she continued to scan the menu. "Maybe after I go to jail, you can come back here and ask her out," Chloe growled angrily.

"Chloe," I scoffed impatiently. "I could never do that to you."

She snapped her menu closed and glared up at me. "Why wait? Do it now. I can wait in the car."

"Come here," I grumbled as I tugged on her hand and led her down the hallway toward the bathrooms.

"Paul," she huffed.

When we got far enough down the hall where no one could see us, I turned and pressed her against the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I demanded angrily.

Her eyes went wide in response to my tone and behavior. "Paul!" she scolded. "Why are you talking to me like that?"

I clenched my jaw and leaned in close. "Because I've had about enough of your attitude, Sugar."

She blinked quickly as her slack jaw fell open just a little bit more. Chloe said nothing, so I continued. "I know you're pissed at me and you're scared, but I am too. I don't wanna turn you in. I don't want you to leave my side...not even for a minute."

She nodded slowly and swallowed thickly. I bent my head down and spoke just above her ear. "But if you think for one minute, that I could ever date anyone but you, you don't know anything."

"But if I go to jail," she whimpered softly. "I wouldn't expect you to wait for me."

I pushed myself a little more insistently against her and lowered my voice even more. "I don't want anyone but you. Ever. No matter what happens. You are it for me, Chloe. There's a good chance I might not make it if you are taken from me. We've imprinted and our bond is so strong...I don't know if I can live without you."

Chloe glanced away and sighed deeply. She reached for my jaw and held it cautiously in her tiny hand. "I don't want you to be alone and miserable. If I can't be there for you, I want...no I demand that you move on without me."

I growled slowly and ran my hands through my hair. I pulled on Chloe's hand again, crossing the hallway to lock ourselves inside the women's restroom. I pulled her in front of the sink, holding her head so she could see her own face in the mirror. "This is who I want."

"Paul," she sighed as she tried to turn around.

I held her firmly in place, leaning my body against hers and trapping her between me and the counter. Her eyes rolled back when I carded my fingers through her hair and tugged gently. She caught my gaze staring back at her and in a moment, her fingers went to her own button and zipper on her jeans.

My body hummed in anticipation as she slid her jeans and panties down to her knees. I gripped the edge of the counter and gazed over the luscious backside of my imprint. She bent over just a bit more, lifting her ass higher, raising up on her tiptoes to offer herself to me.

How could I say no to that?

I made quick work of pushing my own pants down in an effort to capture the moment before we could surely be interrupted. I slid my hands up between her thighs and spread her wide before I pushed my way in. I never took my eyes off of hers. I loved being able to see her reactions in the mirror as I began to thrust deeper.

"Open your eyes," I begged. "Let me see your eyes."

Chloe slumped forward, resting her elbows on the counter as I rolled my hips forward and then rotated them in a circle. I spread my legs in an effort to reach her spot. When I hit it, she groaned so sexy and fisted the edge of the sink. "Feel good?" I huffed out breathlessly.

She nodded and hummed with a smile on her face. My Sugar was speechless and that just spurred me on. I wanted to make it last, take my time on her, but I knew if someone came to the door and knocked, our good time would be cut short. So I sped up my thrusts, gripping her hips tightly as I crashed into her over and over again.

I watched the way her eyes rolled, her lip was caught between her teeth, and her breath came out in stuttered gasps. When I was so close and the tingling started, I could see the frustration etched in her forehead. She needed just a bit more. I pulled her back from the counter and slid a hand around the front of her body.

I found her slick and warm between her legs. When I pressed on her clit and jerked my body faster inside her, she fell apart. Her back arched so sharply and her fists pounded the counter as I continued to seek my own release. When her eyes met mine and her mouth parted to moan my name, I tumbled so quickly, convulsing harder than the last several times I'd made love to her.

I wrapped both arms around her waist and pressed my forehead to the center of her back as my body continued to shudder. "Fuck, baby." I lifted my head and trailed my nose through her hair until I landed near her mark. One quick swipe over it with my tongue sent her seizing again.

"What was that?" she laughed. "How did you do that?"

I pulled out of her slowly, immediately hating it. "The mark has powers," I answered cryptically as I tucked myself back into my pants.

"Can I get a minute?" Chloe asked sweetly as she gazed up at me, not fully pulling up her pants.

I kissed her quickly and dashed out of the bathroom before my needs took over again. Chloe seemed better when she returned to the table and I was thankful. I knew sex wouldn't solve all our problems, but I found myself powerless to deny her when she had offered herself so beautifully to me.

I smiled up at her when she returned to the booth. "I ordered my food and told the waitress we needed it to go. I know we need to get back on the road."

I sighed when I noticed how hard Chloe was trying to remain upbeat. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close to me until our food came and we were ready to leave.

After our little whatever at the diner, Chloe seemed to be in better spirits for the rest of the drive. We laughed as she fed me French fries and we told each other stories of fun times we'd had with our friends. It felt normal. We felt normal. For a little while we could push away the worry and just be ourselves.

The closer we got to Forks, the more I felt Chloe retreating. She rested her head in the console between us so I ran my fingers through her hair and rubbed circles over her back. She didn't cry, but I could feel the sadness radiating off of her.

When the 'Welcome to Forks' sign came into view, I went into panic mode. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, and my heart felt like it was being squeezed by a vice. I pulled off onto the shoulder of the highway and turned off the car.

"What happened?" Chloe murmured sleepily as she raised her head. "Why did you stop?"

She shifted around in her seat to find me squeezing the steering wheel and trying to catch my breath. I'd never had a panic attack but I imagined this was what it felt like.

"Baby?" she sighed, reaching for me. "What's wrong?"

I panted, trying to take in air before pulling her over the console and into my lap. "I can't do this," I admitted. "Why did I never think I could just turn you in like this? Why in the fuck did I ever tell Charlie?" I cried.

"Oh, Paul," she whispered as she stroked my face and pressed kisses everywhere. "I don't blame you anymore. You were right. I need to face this, get it over with. Because…"

Her voice trailed off and I opened my eyes to find nothing but love in her gaze. "Because why?"

She sighed deeply and smiled. "Because once we get through today, there won't be anything else standing in our way. We're almost there, baby. Our future is so close."

"But what about my dad…"

She silenced my doubts with a kiss. Chloe wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me fiercely as our kiss began to consume me. I was falling to pieces and _she _was reassuring me. It shouldn't be that way. I had to be strong for her...for us.

….

"What are you doing?"

When we arrived at the police station, Chloe turned around in her seat and began digging through her luggage. I ran my hand up the back of her leg and patted her ass before she could swat my hand away. "Behave!" she scolded."

I watched in confusion when she tore her t-shirt over her head and slipped on a button-up blouse and spritzed on some body spray all while sitting in the front seat of my car. "Sugar! Someone's gonna see you."

She laughed and checked her face in the fold down mirror. "Stop worrying. There's nobody out here." She swiped on lip gloss, closed the mirror and glanced at me. "You like what you see?" she teased as her fingers moved slowly to the buttons of her shirt.

I nodded quickly and leaned over to steal a kiss. We both jumped when her door opened and Seth stuck his head in. "Long time, no see!"

Leave it to Seth to lead the welcome wagon. I exited the car and walked over in time to see Chloe wrapping Seth up in a big hug. "Missed you!" she announced sweetly.

Seth's eyes were as big as saucers. Embry stood nearby with an amused look as he was next in line for a hug. I tugged on Chloe's arm and whispered into her ear, "You never finished buttoning your shirt."

All she did was laugh and shrug her shoulders. Seth couldn't stop smiling, but a firm nudge with my body seemed to do the trick. "So how was the trip?" Seth sputtered once he regained his focus.

Chloe and Seth talked excitedly about the cabin while Embry and Jackson, who had also joined our little group, gave me an expectant look. I already knew they wanted to know if I had slept with Chloe. I rolled my eyes at their perverted asses, but my smile couldn't be contained. They both slapped me on the back as we all made our way into the brick building.

Time to face the music.

Chloe held onto me tightly as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I felt her tense up as we neared the room that Charlie had told us the district attorney was waiting. I never let her go.

Even when the door swung open and we found my father sitting there with that God awful smirk on his face. He smiled when he saw Chloe, right up until she wouldn't let go of me.

"I think my son should probably leave the room. This doesn't have anything to do with him," he declared with all the smugness I had come from the man I no longer wanted to be associated with.

"I have no intention of leaving this room unless it's to take Chloe home...with me."

My jaw was tight and my hold on her was tighter. My father stood and opened his mouth to speak, but the only other woman in the room rose from her chair and addressed us both.

"Gentleman. There's no need to argue. I think Miss Cavanaugh would like to settle this as soon as possible. Am I right?"

Chloe nodded and untangled herself from my grip to reach for her hand and shake it. "I'm Vera Dobson. I've been assigned this case and I think we can take care of everything pretty quickly. Would you like this young man to leave?" she asked, nodding in my direction.

Chloe leaned into me and shook her head. "No. I need him here. Can he stay?"

My father scoffed and returned to his seat when I held Chloe against me and the D.A. agreed to let me stay. _Bite me, old man._

After we all had a seat, I glanced over to Charlie who had a look on his face that I just couldn't read. There was also a uniformed officer in the corner, that I prayed we wouldn't need.

Ms. Dobson began going through her paperwork, detailing the night in question and making notes as she went. "So Miss Cavanaugh, as far as you knew, when you left your foster father bleeding in that shed, you presumed him to be dead?"

"Yes," she answered softly, squeezing my hand.

"Did Mr. Lahote ever tell you what he found in that shed when he arrived at your foster parents' home that day?"

Chloe shook her head. "No. We never discussed it. I mean...the police discovered the abuse and poor conditions of their home so I was removed pretty quickly after that. I didn't see Jack...Mr. Lahote for a long time. Whenever I tried to ask what happened to the...body, he never answered me. He always said it was better that I didn't know."

Ms. Dobson nodded and made another note. There was a long silence. I wanted to jump out of my skin waiting.

"Are you gonna charge her with something or not? It's torture for her to keep waiting." I felt Chloe tense up beside me when I made my speech.

"Paul…"

"I'm sorry. You're right. We should get down to business," she stated, her face serious. She glanced at the officer in the corner and I could feel all the air in my lungs escaping. This was it. She was calling him over to arrest Chloe.

I watched the officer's face as he nodded and moved to open the door on the other side of the office. "You can come in now," he said to someone in the hall, whose face I couldn't quite see.

Chloe glanced at me, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What is this?" she whispered.

I shrugged and pulled her close to me. I pressed my forehead to hers and whispered back, "It doesn't matter. I got you, Sugar. I'm not going anywhere."

She forced a little smile and kissed my cheek before we turned our attention back to the door. We saw a haggard, thin older man hobble through the doorway. His eyes were cast down, but when he looked up, his gaze went straight for my girl. "Chloe," he wheezed. "You look beautiful."

Chloe gasped and buried her face in my shoulder. "Oh my God," she sobbed.

I glared at my father. "Who the fuck is this?" I demanded through clenched teeth.

Chloe was shaking in my arms and my father just laughed.

"Paul, let me introduce you to the man of the hour," my father smarmed.

I waited for his explanation, but there wasn't one. Ms. Dobson cleared her voice and caught my attention. "The truth is. We can't charge Chloe with the murder of Bill Weston because...he is not dead."

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. I heard her words, suddenly realizing that the man who had nearly raped my imprint was standing a mere ten feet away. I seethed at the way he gazed at her and when I jumped up to attack him, Chloe held me back. "Don't," she begged. "I need you."

It was another few minutes before I could calm myself down enough to look at Chloe again. Her eyes were pleading and her hands were shaking so badly as she reached for me. "Please? For me? Just walk away?"

I sighed deeply and pulled her into my arms. I could feel some of her tension leave her body as I bent down to allow her to bury her face in my neck. "Now what? Can you charge this piece of trash for assaulting her?"

It was then I noticed he was already in shackles. The D.A.'s words barely registered as Chloe clung to me. "Unfortunately too much time has passed to charge either one of them with assault, but if it makes you feel any better, Mr. Weston is serving life in prison for another crime."

I scoffed as I held Chloe against me, soothing her by rubbing circles on her back. "And what about him?" I scowled in my father's direction.

"We didn't find that Mr. Lahote was at fault for anything that happened that day either."

"He let him go!" I shouted. "He helped him get away and obviously commit more crimes!"

My father just laughed and stroked his chin. "I did nothing wrong, Paul. By the time I arrived at the shed, Bill was long gone."

"So you let Chloe think he was dead? What the fuck is wrong with you? She's been dealing with this guilt for years! You let her think she murdered him…"

"I forgive you, Chloe."

I bristled at the small voice coming from the other side of the room. I looked down when Chloe began pulling away from me. "You forgive _me?_"

I reluctantly let her go, knowing she would approach him. Every single cell in my body warned me this was a bad idea, but I knew she needed it. She needed closure from her nightmares.

The whole room froze as she stepped up and stood face to face with the man who had terrorized her for years. I stood near her, observing he was being watched by the officer and tightly bound by his metal shackles.

But I wasn't taking any fucking chances.

Bill nodded at her and gave her a grimy smile. "I know you didn't mean to...to hurt me," he stuttered.

It was obvious he had brain damage from what Chloe had done in that shed. But his eyes were still lustful. A hammer to the head had caused him to stutter and limp, but his dirty thoughts for my girl were obviously still very present.

"You're even more beautiful...full...now," he sighed as he raised his hands out and reached for her face.

I didn't even have time to react before Chloe shoved him hard in the chest, causing him to stumble back and fall to the floor. "Go fuck yourself, you piece of trash!" she spat. "I wish you had died!"

I stood there in shock as my father pushed past me and pulled Chloe back. The officer collected his prisoner from the floor, quickly ushering him out of our sight, but not before he threw one more glance at Chloe. "I love you, Princess!" he called as he was dragged down the hall.

I turned to find my father with his hands on Chloe's shoulders, head bent down to make eye contact. "I'm sorry I never told you. I just didn't want you to worry. I made sure you got away from that home and I took care of you, baby. Everything turned out for the best."

"The best?" she retorted angrily. "You're insane. How can you say you ever loved me when you did this?"

I stepped behind her, softly touching her hips with my fingertips so she would know I was there. She yanked my father's hands from her face and stepped back into my arms. "Chloe, be smart. You think he's what's best for you?" he smirked as I moved her toward the door and we made our escape.

I cast a thankful gaze over my shoulder to Charlie before we entered the hallway and were swarmed by my packmates. "So?" Seth prodded nervously. "What's the verdict?"

Chloe stepped away with Jack and I never took my eyes off of them. I explained how it all went down while watching Jack try to work his way back in with Chloe. _Good luck with that._

I clasped Seth on the back and nodded toward my father. "Sorry, guys. I gotta shut this shit down. He actually thinks she's going home with him."

"Yeah, right," Embry scoffed. "She's head over heels for you, man."

I nodded at the guys and sauntered over to my girl. "Ready to go home, Sugar?" I murmured into her hair as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

My father just laughed. "The only place she's going...is with me."

Chloe turned in my arms and sighed. "I'll call you later and you can come get me."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "You can't be serious, baby? You can't go with him."

"You don't own her," he scowled from over her shoulder.

"Just give me a minute with Paul, please?" she asked him, but her eyes never left me.

My father sucked in a deep breath and stomped out the front door. Chloe twisted away from me and faced the large window overlooking the treeline.

"You can't leave with him, Chloe."

"Please don't do this, Paul," she begged when she felt my fingers in her hair.

"Sugar," I breathed against her neck. "There's no way I can let you go with my father. What if he hurts you?"

"I don't need you to save me."

"Then save yourself. Just don't go with him," I demanded through clenched teeth.

"I have to end this. Be fair to him." She finally swung around to face me. "I love you, Paul. And I'm gonna be with you. But I need to do this. I can't keep running."

I sighed deeply, knowing I couldn't fight her on this. Her mind seemed to be made up. "I'll be waiting for you," I promised as I pressed my forehead to hers. "Don't make me wait too long."

"I won't," she laughed before kissing me quickly and gliding out the door.

"Fuck," I muttered to myself when she turned to wave at me.

"You let her go?" Jackson groaned when he approached me with Seth and Embry in tow.

"She just wants to end things with him," I sighed as my fingers plowed through my hair. "Tell me I didn't just make the biggest mistake," I demanded when my gaze landed on my friends.

They glanced at each other with concern in their eyes. "I hope not," Seth replied as his eyes darted between the three of us.

_Yeah, me too._

...

**A/N: I'm sorry for not keeping up with the updates on this one. I made this extra long since you waited so long. Thanks for reading!**


	18. 18 - the attack

**18 - the attack**

"You let her go?" Jackson groaned when he approached me with Seth and Embry in tow.

"She just wants to end things with him," I sighed as my fingers plowed through my hair. "Tell me I didn't just make the biggest mistake," I demanded when my gaze landed on my friends.

They glanced at each other with concern in their eyes. "I hope not," Seth replied as his eyes darted between the three of us.

_Yeah, me too._

I stood there, still stunned that she really left with him. Chloe told me he had never hurt her, but the way I provoked him during that meeting had me worried that things could change. When I started off for the door of the police station, my friends were right on my heels.

"What's wrong, Paul?" Seth quizzed when he caught up to me.

I scanned the parking lot for my father's car and shrugged. "I don't know, man. Something doesn't feel right. I don't trust my father alone with Chloe."

Embry furrowed his brow when he reached us. "What are we looking for?"

I continue to look around as I replied, "My dad's Mercedes. It's gold."

"Isn't that them?" Jackson pointed to the far side of the lot, closest to the trees. Even from here, I could hear him shouting at her.

"Fuck," I groaned as I sprinted across the lot.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Chloe? You wanna embarrass by showing up here, draped all over my son like some sort of slut? Is that it?"

I could hear him growling in her face, his hand gripping the back of her neck to force her eyes on his. "You will never see him again. Do you understand me?" Jack seethed.

"Let go of me!" Chloe shouted as he reared his hand back to slap her.

The four of us converged on him. I yanked his arm back as Seth pulled Chloe into his arms. Jackson and Embry slammed Jack against the side of his car and held him as I looked Chloe over. "Are you okay?" I panted and she nodded.

"Get the fuck off me!" Jack roared as he squirmed around in their grasp. Jackson and Embry held that bastard so tightly, his suit was beginning to tear.

I focused my attention on my father now, curling my hands into fists as I advanced on him. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" I spat his question right back at him. "And that takes some real balls to raise your hand to a woman you claim to love."

"She's mine," Jack growled through clenched teeth. "Every good thing she ever got was because I looked out for her, paid for her schooling. I made sure they got you out of that house!" His eyes were focused on Chloe now.

"And I appreciate that, Jack, but you know I don't love you," she replied softly. Chloe stepped away from Seth and moved to stand next to me. "I'm in love with Paul. I can't pretend what we had was real. Paul showed me what this should feel like. We never had that. I felt gratitude for you...not love. I wanted there to be more, but there wasn't."

Her voice twisted with regret. I knew Chloe well enough to know she felt badly. It's what had kept her at arm's length from me for so long. But without the fear of Jack turning her in, she no longer had any reason to deny her feelings for me. But she also didn't like the idea that he would be hurt by her.

What she didn't know was, my father had no feelings.

His expression dropped as he glanced between us and saw the way she leaned against me. I nodded to Embry and they released their grip on my father. "Just leave, Jack. There's nothing in La Push for you now," I sighed and secretly hoped he had finally given up.

Jack straightened up, yanking on his jacket in a vain effort to smooth out the wrinkles. He glared at my friends, who had no intention of walking away. He took a step closer to Chloe and I could feel her tuck in closer to me. "It's over, Jack. There's nothing left to talk about," she told him as his jaw tensed.

Jack chuckled as I wrapped a protective arm around my girl. "My son is a manwhore, Chloe. Can't you see that?" he scoffed. "He fucks different women every weekend! He's paid to seduce women!"

"I quit," I announced suddenly when I felt Chloe easing away from me. "I could never do that again. Not while I'm with you," I whispered against her temple, keeping a close eye on my father.

"He's never loved anyone but himself," Jack continued to drone. "He'll get bored of you."

"I want Paul," Chloe asserted loudly. "I don't care what happened in his past. I love him."

"Then you're an idiot," Jack chuckled as he took another step forward. "I would've given you anything you ever wanted."

Chloe leaned toward him and sneered, "The only thing you would've given me was an STD with the way you were sleeping your way around Seattle."

My father's eyes widened and his jaw fell slack. "I..I didn't…"

"Don't lie! That's why you stay in Seattle all week. I'm not stupid, Jack."

Chloe sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't even matter now. Just let me be happy with Paul and you can go back to… whatever their names are. You don't have to pretend you want me and I don't have to fake my orgasms anymore."

Embry coughed into his fist as Seth's mouth hung open. The color drained from Jack's face as his eyes narrowed and he glared at Chloe. "Fine," he huffed. "Just know you're taking a gamble every time you fuck him," he paused and pointed at me. He took another step closer and lowered his head. "He's an animal, Chloe. He can't control himself. You say the wrong thing...do the wrong thing and he'll lose it. And then he will tear you to shreds. It's not safe to be alone with him!"

My father was resorting to desperate tactics now. I didn't give a shit what he had to say about me, but I knew if he kept pushing Chloe, she was likely to push back. "She's not going with you, Jack. Just give it up!" I spat, drawing her back into my arms and out of his reach.

My father scoffed as he looked around at all of us and then stomped off to get in his car. "What an asshole!" Jackson groaned as my father sped away. "I can't believe that he's your dad."

I chuckled when I remembered that Jackson had never met him before. Well, that was a hell of a way to meet. "Let's just get out of here," I sighed before pulling Chloe close and giving her a tight hug. "Thanks for having my back, guys."

"You got it, Alpha," Seth laughed as he slapped my back. "I'm just glad we got here before Chloe got hurt."

I released Chloe and held her chin in my hand. "I love you, Sugar."

"Awww," my friends crooned in unison.

"Our alpha has become such a softie," Embry joked.

I growled at them as we made our way back to my car. "Laugh it up, jackasses. Breathe a word about what you heard and you'll all be pulling double patrols for the next month," I threatened.

The guys were groaning about not really missing me when I was gone but I couldn't hear a word. The sound of squealing tires filled the air as my father's gold Mercedes tore down the street and dangerously close to us. "Get down," I ordered when his window lowered and a gun came into view.

Everything happened in a blur. Shots rang out and everyone scrambled. I caught a glimpse of Chloe reaching for me as I pulled her down behind an old Chevy. "Fuck! Are you guys okay?" I hollered when my father's car disappeared down the street.

Seth and Embry rushed to my side. "Jackson is chasing him down. He won't get far," Embry reported.

"Paul," Seth gasped as he knelt behind Chloe. "I think Chloe got hit."

I lowered my face and caught a glimpse of my imprint. She brought her hand around from behind her back and held it up to me. "I didn't even feel it," she whispered as the color started draining from her face.

I ripped my shirt over my head and handed it to Seth. "Hold this over the wound!"

Embry was already talking to the officers who had run out after the shots were fired. "Call an ambulance! She's been shot!"

I pulled Chloe close to me, keeping her turned to the side so Seth could see where she had been shot. I held the back of her head and guided her face to my neck and whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Sugar."

I watched Seth's face as he pulled off his own shirt and added it to mine. He was shaking his head, tears brimming. "There's so much blood, Paul, I…"

"Don't," I growled. "Don't quit trying to help her."

Seth sucked in a deep breath and shook his head. "Of course not. Nobody's giving up."

"Paul," Chloe wheezed in my arms. "I love you."

I clenched my jaw and gazed down at her. "No. Don't tell me goodbye," I whimpered. "I'm not done with you yet."

My head spun as the ambulance arrived as I reluctantly let them take my girl. The whole scene looked like a war zone. Seth and I were shirtless, covered in blood. I forced them to let me ride along with them as I couldn't face the thought of us being apart.

Chloe lost consciousness on the way and heard them say her lung had collapsed. I held her hand the entire time, even with them yelling at me to back off.

By the time everyone showed up in the emergency room waiting room, I must have looked like a zombie. Rachel walked in and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God, Paul. Are you okay?" she gasped as she approached me.

I nodded and looked down at my blood soaked hands and jeans. "It's all her blood."

Rachel nodded and sighed. "Embry told me to get your car and bring it here." She paused and held out a stack of clothes to me. "I grabbed some things you had packed in your bag. I thought you might need to change."

I shook my head and glanced around. "I need to stay right here. What if they come looking for me?"

Rachel huffed and nodded, turning to approach Kim and Jared. I walked over and stood behind her, taking note that Kim's pregnant belly had gotten even bigger in the days since Chloe and I left town. Jared gave me a sorrowful look, obviously empathizing with how badly he would take it if his imprint had been shot.

"Go get cleaned up," Kim urged as she grabbed Jared's hand. "We will come and get you the moment they come looking for you."

"I don't…" I started to argue, but Rachel was already pulling on my bicep and dragging me down the disinfectant scented hallway. I hate this fucking place. Looked and smelled the same as it did the night my mom and sister died.

"Here," Rachel announced as she shoved the restroom door open and jerked her head it's way. "Get it in here, Paul."

I absently stared at the mirror, taking note of my tear-stained face and blood smeared on my chest. I lifted my head when I heard the door lock. Rachel sauntered up behind me and touched my back gently. "This probably isn't the best time to take a walk down memory lane," I told her, raising my eyebrows as I watched her scan my body in the reflection of the mirror.

"You are so disgusting!" she squealed as she shoved me in my ribs.

"You used to love it," I whispered when she turned the water on and held my hands under the spray.

"That was a long time ago, Paul," Rachel sighed and refused to meet my gaze in the mirror.

I let her scrub my hands with soap and it took a while to get all the blood off, but she finally did. I rinsed the soap off as she wetted down some towels and attempted to get my stomach clean. She laughed when I leaned forward and sniffed her hair. "Stop messing around," Rachel huffed as she wiped my stomach down. "You're only acting like this because you're scared." She slowly raised her eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Chloe's gonna make it. I just know it."

I stood there for a moment longer as she hugged me tightly before sighing deeply. I felt so lucky to have Rachel as a good friend, but I couldn't help worrying about what Embry would think if he knew we were together.

Rachel gathered the wet towels and tossed them in the trash. She placed my clothes on the counter in front of me and forced a smile. "Get dressed and come join us," she told me as she headed for the door.

I began unbuttoning my jeans as she reached for the door. "Thank you, Rachel. You know I always loved you, right?"

I watched her shoulders drop and swivel around to meet my gaze. "I love you too," she laughed as she yanked the door open.

We both froze when we saw Embry on the other side. His mouth was in a tight line as he glanced between us. I noticed that his eyes dropped to my unbuttoned jeans before he turned and walked away. Fuck!

I got dressed quickly, opting to toss my blood-stained clothes in the trash instead of carrying them around all day. I checked in at the nurses' station, but all they could tell me was Chloe was in surgery. Kim looked so miserable sitting in those hard, plastic chairs, so I convinced Jared to take her home and I would call them as soon as I found out anything. Kim gave me a big hug and they were on their way.

I approached Seth and Jackson as they stood off to the side, giving one of the officers another statement about what happened right in front of their building. "Have you found my father yet?" I asked the officer as he scribbled down more details in his notepad.

He shook his head. "We're looking. We assume he's left town, but don't worry. We'll find him and question him."

"Question him?" I scoffed. "Don't you mean arrest him? He shot my girlfriend!"

Seth squeezed my shoulder and Jackson looked around nervously. People were starting to stare, but I didn't give a shit. The officer glanced at the three of us and added, "Well that's our job, Mr. Lahote. We have to gather the evidence first."

I threw my hands up and growled, no longer able to stomach anymore of his bullshit. I tugged at the top of hair before spinning around and spotting Rachel and Embry in the corner talking. He didn't look very happy.

I approached them cautiously, aware they were most likely arguing about me. I'm such a dick. "Hey," I sighed as I flopped down in a chair across from them. I handed Rachel some money and asked her if she could find me some food. I wasn't hungry, but I wanted to talk to Embry alone.

"Nothing happened, man."

"I know that," he snapped, his glare saying otherwise.

"Rachel would never…"

"But _you _would?"

I rubbed my hands over my face and groaned. "No. Neither of us would. That's what I'm trying to say."

Embry nodded and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I know she still cares about you."

I shrugged. "Just cuz she's a good person," I reasoned.

"She has pictures of the two of you in her dresser."

I smiled at the thought and immediately regretted it when I saw a flash of anger in his face. "Dude, come on. That was such a long time ago."

"Evidently not long enough," he sighed, tipping his head in Rachel's direction.

"Where's he going?"

I glanced up at Rachel as she stood next to me with a stack of styrofoam to-go containers in her arms. Her eyes were glued to Embry as he wove his way around the waiting room and out the automatic doors. "I'm sorry, Rachel," I told her, rubbing my hand down her back. "He's still pretty mad."

She nodded and sighed, handing me one of the containers. "He's just being stubborn. He'll get over it."

"Go get him. Talk it out. He just needs your reassurance."

Rachel nibbled on the corner of her mouth as her eyes darted around. "Call me later," she called over her shoulder as she ran to catch up with Embry.

….

Another two hours had gone by and I still hadn't been updated on Chloe's condition. I picked at the food Rachel brought me before finally just tossing it in the trash. Charlie had stopped through for a little while and told me that my father still had not been found. It didn't matter. Even if the cops couldn't find that bastard, my pack promised me they would and I'd deal with him later.

"Why don't you go home?" I asked a dozing Seth as I sat beside him.

Seth shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "Nah, man. I'm staying."

We sat together for a while, not talking. Seth knew Chloe better than any of the other guys. He also knew how much this was killing me.

"She's gonna be okay," he finally said.

"I wanna believe that. I mean...I'd hate to think that I finally got my imprint and then I lost her just as quickly."

"You won't lose her. You can't. We need to keep our Alpha happy," he laughed.

I laughed too. What else could I do? It was tearing me up inside not to be near her or know how she was. The nurses were sick of me asking and I was just sick of waiting.

"Family of Chloe Cavanaugh."

Seth and I jump up to approach the man calling out in the waiting room. "I'm with Chloe," I announced quickly when we reach him. "Is she okay?"

The doctor placed his hand on my shoulder and guided us to the elevator. "Miss Cavanaugh sustained serious injuries. Her lung collapsed and her spleen was damaged beyond repair. And obviously she lost a substantial amount of blood."

We waited as he pressed the up button before talking again. "It was a tough surgery. The bullet became lodged and I had to be careful not to do more damage by removing it."

"But she's okay now?" I asked desperately.

"Miss Cavanaugh's heart stopped and there was a period of time where we couldn't get her back."

"So what happened?" Seth gulped.

"For now...she's recovering. Once she regains consciousness, we will evaluate her again. But for now, it looks like she's gonna make it."

I finally let out the breath I was holding and I could feel Seth's arm tighten around me. "Thank you for saving her."

The doctor took my hand and shook it before guiding us into the elevator. "I did what I could but...she's not out of the woods yet."

The door closed and suddenly my stomach felt like I left it back in the waiting room. "What do you mean?"

"Chloe's brain was deprived of oxygen for a short period of time. We will have to wait and see the extent of that damage once she wakes up," the doctor explained.

I nodded slowly as we traveled up to the intensive care unit. I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that Chloe may not be okay. But for now, she was alive and that's all I needed to know.

I'd worry about everything else later. Once I knew my Sugar was fine, I'd set my sights on my bastard of a father.

I was determined to destroy him once and for all.


	19. 19 - the recovery

**19 - the recovery**

_"Chloe's brain was deprived of oxygen for a short period of time. We will have to wait and see the extent of that damage once she wakes up," the doctor explained._

The surgeon's words rang out in my head over and over on the way up to see Chloe. Seth continued to question the doctor, asking all the what ifs that I couldn't seem to formulate. I vaguely heard terms like "brain damage" and "long-term memory loss" but I still couldn't lose hope. According to him, Chloe was recovering and breathing on her own and that was all the hope I needed.

My Sugar was gonna come back to me. She had to. It took me too long to find her to just let her go.

By the time we had arrived on the recovery floor, my mind was wandering. Seth pointed me in the direction of the nurses' station. "Let them know who you're here for," Seth directed, gently pushing me in that direction before he stepped away with his cell, no doubt letting the other guys know where we were.

"Miss," I called out softly to the nurse with her back to me. I waited for her to face me and I forced a smile. "Can you please tell me where Chloe Cavanaugh is recovering? I'm her boyfriend."

The young nurse looked confused and then whispered to the nurse beside her. "I don't know. He said he was her boyfriend," I heard her say.

"Is there a problem?" I demanded, my voice laced with irritation. "Can you help me or not?"

The young nurse, whose name tag read, Valerie, approached me and looked nervous. "I'm sorry, Mister…"

"I'm Paul." I paused for a beat, really trying to reel in my frustration. "What exactly is the problem?"

I watched as she smoothed her hands down her scrubs, glancing back nervously at the other nurses who stood nearby. "There isn't really any issue, but Miss Cavanaugh is out

of recovery and we've moved her into a room."

I sighed a breath of relief. "Is she here...on this floor? And...can I see her?"

Valerie nodded and forced a smile. "Yes. She's just down the hall, Mister…"

"Just call me Paul," I insisted. "What's the room number?"

The young brunette came out from behind the large, curved desk and held her hand out to show me which direction. "There is something I need to tell you, Paul," Valerie said softly as she tugged on my arm.

A sense of dread swirled in my stomach. I stopped and turned to face her. "Just tell me what's wrong? Has something happened to Chloe?"

"No!" she sighed. "She's doing just great. She's breathing on her own and once we lower her pain medication, she'll be more responsive."

I nodded and glanced down the hall. "So what's the problem?"

Valerie furrowed her brow and it was obvious there was something she didn't want me to know. "Just spit it out!"

She jumped back a bit at my harsh tone but then finally said, "Chloe has a visitor already."

I shrugged. "Okay. It's probably one of our friends. Young guy? Quileute like me?"

Valerie shook her head quickly. "No, it's a man. He's much older."

That pit in my stomach twisted when she added, "He said he was her boyfriend."

My jaw clenched painfully. "Call security...now!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Valerie demanded.

"Because the man who shot her is in her room!" I roared.

Seth appeared from around the corner and rushed down the hall with me. "Room 6215," he panted when he caught up to me. Just a few more rooms down.

I rushed to the sliding glass door and yanked it open, noticing how the curtain encircling the room was waving a bit. "Where is he?" I shouted at another young nurse as she stood next to Chloe's bed. I threw open a closet door and searched the bathroom before she finally answered me.

"Who are you looking for?" she pressed.

"Was there a man in here just now?" My patience was wearing super thin at this point. "Just tell me!"

"Sir, if you will just calm down and tell me what's going on…"

"I need to know if someone was just here!"

The young nurse took a step back and held a hand to her chest. It was obvious that my screaming wasn't getting us anywhere. "Please…" I begged.

"There was a man here. He left before you got here," she explained. "He said he was her boyfriend, but he didn't tell me his name."

"Did he hurt her?" I demanded, stepping closer to Chloe's bed and examining her carefully.

"No," she began as I smoothed Chloe's hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "He held her hand and said…"

I raised my gaze to meet hers. I noticed her name tag and it read, Madison. "He just kept telling her how sorry he was," she said softly. "He was a mess."

I sighed deeply and took Chloe's hand in mine. "I'm so sorry," I whispered to Chloe. "I promise I'll never let him touch you again."

"I believed him when he said he was her boyfriend. But...it looks like you are. Am I right?" Madison inquired gently.

I nodded quickly. "I am. My name is Paul."

"I'm Madi," the young nurse beamed. "And Chloe is doing great so far."

"Thank you for taking care of her, Madi. But if you see that man in this hospital again, call the police."

"I certainly will," Madi agreed easily. "What did he do?" she asked after a short pause.

I rubbed Chloe's hand between my two palms and brushed my lips across her hairline. "He did this to her. It was a drive-by shooting."

Madi gasped, throwing her hand over her mouth. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

I ran a hand down my face and through my hair. It was late and the long day was catching up to me. "You didn't know. You had no way to know and...fuck, I never thought he'd have the nerve to show up here like this." I paused to glance at Madi, noticing the blush on her face. "Sorry for my language. I'm just...so worried about my girl."

She shook her head and smiled. "Don't even worry about it. I've heard worse."

"Fuck!"

Both of our heads snapped to the open glass door. Seth tumbled through the doorway holding his head and groaning. "That bastard hit me!"

I rushed to Seth's side, guiding him to a chair in the corner. Madi slid on a pair of latex gloves and crouched down in front of Seth. I stood next to them, trying to figure out what the hell happened. "Your father is an asshole!" Seth moaned when he reached for the back of his head and pulled back a hand covered in blood.

"Let me look," Madi coaxed as Seth's eyes snapped open. His whole body stiffened when he realized she was in front of him. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and lowered his head. "I'm gonna get some gauze for the bleeding, but you may need some stitches," she told him as she gathered supplies from the cart near Chloe's bed.

Seth couldn't tear his eyes away from Madi as she scurried around the room. "What happened with Jack?" I pressed, trying to gain his attention.

"Huh?" Seth dazed as Madi pushed a piece of gauze to the back of his head. "Oh yeah! I saw Jack taking off down the stairwell so I chased him. But then he got the drop on me and slammed me in the back of the head with his gun. Sorry, man. I really tried…"

"You chased down an armed man for your friend?" Madi gasped.

Seth beamed. "Of course, beautiful. I'd do anything for a friend...or you."

Beautiful? I mean, Madi was pretty but it was so unlike Seth to be so forward, unless… Oh!

"Can I get your phone number?" Seth sighed as he gazed up at her.

Madi glanced at me with a furrowed brow. "Does he always act like this?"

I choked back my laughter and shook my head. "Maybe he has a concussion."

When Madi got called away to the nurses' station, I kicked Seth in the shin. "What the hell, man? Could you be more obvious?"

Seth stood up and glanced in the direction Madi just took off to. "I...I know it's crazy, right?"

I walked away from him, focusing back on my imprint. I tucked the blanket around her fragile body and took her hand in mine once more. Seth approached me slowly, running his eyes all over the wires and tubes running in and out of her body. "Has she regained consciousness yet?"

I pulled a chair close to her bed and lowered the railing. "No. And I hate that my bastard father got to her."

"He didn't try to hurt her, did he?"

"No. Madi said he held her hand and apologized. So obviously she wasn't his intended target."

"You were."

I nodded solemnly, trying not to let any of the hatred I had for my father bubble up to the surface. I knew he was on the run and this was far from over, but in this moment, I just needed to be close to my girl. Seeing her and touching her was the only thing keeping me from screaming right now.

"So you said her name was Madi, huh?" Seth inquired as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Go," I chuckled. "Go look for her, but ease up on the intensity a bit, huh?" I advised as I glanced up at his beaming face.

"I'll be back," he called out quietly as he fled the room on a mission. I couldn't help but be happy for my friend, but right now, more than anything, I longed to look into Chloe's eyes and tell her how much I truly loved her.

When I wasn't holding her hand or fielding questions from security, I was pacing the room. It had been hours since her surgery and although the nurses had tried to convince me, "It should be any time now," there was nothing. She made no movements, no progress, nowhere closer to coming back to me.

"Can I offer you a pillow and blanket?" Madi asked gently from the doorway. "I assume you'll be spending the night here."

"How did you guess?" I asked as I stood staring out the large window.

I turned to find Madi wheeling in a folded up cot. She carefully set it up near Chloe's bed. I helped her put the sheets on before she pulled a blanket down from the closet. "Seth told me there was no point in trying to send you home tonight. He was pretty adamant that you'd want to stay the night."

I couldn't help but notice the blush rise in her cheeks when she mentioned Seth. "Oh did he now? What else did he tell you?"

Madi shrugged and busied herself attending to Chole's iv bag. "He's sweet. Your friend is really something else," she added dreamily.

I scrubbed my hands over my face as I sat on the edge of the bed near her feet. "Seth is a good guy. I'm glad he didn't scare you off."

"You should try to get some rest. That's what Chloe is doing right now. She's sleeping so her body can heal. If you rest now, you'll be your best for her when she wakes up."

I nodded and yawned, realizing how exhausted I truly was. Madi turned the lights down as she left the room, making sleep even more inviting. I didn't want to miss her waking up but Madi was right, I had to get some rest.

I glanced at the cot and turned up my nose. All I wanted was to feel my Sugar in my arms. We had spent the last few nights wrapped up in each other and the thought of not having her body close to me had my stomach twisting.

I grabbed one of the pillows Madi left me and slipped my boots off. I pulled back Chloe's blanket and settled in beside her. There was more room further down the bed, so I placed my head beside her hip, pulling her arm around me and placing her fingers in my hair. My legs were hanging off the end of the bed and I was barely touching her but I didn't want to risk hurting her. This was better than nothing. I wrapped my arm loosely around her legs and felt myself drifting away.

….

I woke up to the feeling of fingers sifting through my hair and the sound of...giggles. I could barely raise my head, my body felt like I had been run over by a truck. I slept so hard in Chloe's bed that...Chloe! My head snapped in her direction, immediately finding her coffee brown eyes smiling back at me.

"Morning, sleepy head. For a minute there, I thought you were the one who'd had surgery," Chloe teased. Her voice sounded scratchy, but other than that, she seemed fine. I could finally breathe.

"Wow, Paul. Don't you have anything to say?" Kim mused as she rubbed her swollen belly.

I cupped the side of Chloe's face and held her gently. "Fuck, I missed you, Sugar. Are you okay?"

Chloe beamed at me. "Everything is perfect now," she sighed before pressing her lips to mine.

When she kissed me, everything else just fell away. In that moment, there was only her and I. I wanted nothing more than to keep my hands on her, holding her close to me and knowing that my father hadn't destroyed us. "I love you," I whispered into her hair when she pulled away and hugged me.

The whole room erupted in awes when I cradled Chloe against my chest and stroked her hair. All the imprints were here, Rachel, Kim, Emily and even young Claire. "Paul, you should have kissed her yesterday and maybe she wouldn't have slept so long," Claire joked.

"I'm not sleeping beauty!" Chloe exclaimed as she lifted her head from my chest. "But Paul is definitely my Prince Charming."

"You're damn right," I sighed before kissing my imprint softly on the lips. "And don't you forget it."

More giggles and sighs erupted before Madi walked in with Seth trailing closely behind. "I get you all set up with a cot and you sleep in her bed? That's gratitude for you," Madi laughed as she approached the bed and poked my leg. "You better get up before the doctor comes by on his rounds."

I groaned and nodded, knowing I _should_ get up. Chloe was obviously doing fine and in good company. Seth gave me a pointed look as he jerked his head back toward the door. I could see Jackson pacing outside, so I knew there must be some news about my father.

I gave Chloe one more careful squeeze before climbing out of her bed. She reached for my hand and pulled me back toward her when I tried to retreat. "They told me you never left my side," she said softly as I pressed my forehead to hers. "Is that true?"

I brushed my lips along her hairline and inhaled deeply. "I never left you, Sugar. I was a mess when they took you from me."

I leaned back and caught sight of my imprint blushing. "I love you so much," she gushed.

"Not more than I love you," I murmured against her lips.

"Wow, Paul, you've really flipped for this girl, huh?" Kim teased before I tossed a pillow her way.

"Get your feet up, Kim," I ordered as I sauntered out of the room. "I don't wanna hear it from your husband later."

I slipped out of the room as the girls began giggling again. Seth followed me, barely able to tear his eyes away from Madi. "So how's that going?" I smirked when I finally caught his attention.

Seth shrugged, looking every bit bashful as he thought about his imprint. "She's great. Like you wouldn't believe. We stayed up all night talking when she got done with her shift last night but she still wanted to come check on Chloe with me first thing." Seth paused to stretch and yawn. "But a nap later is definitely in order."

"With Madi?" I teased.

"Man, I hope so," he beamed.

Jackson approached us now, grinning from ear to ear. "Shit, this place is like a gold mine for chicks, isn't it?" I laughed when he glanced back at a red-headed nurse who was waving shyly at him.

I clasped the young wolf on the shoulder and sighed. "I'm so glad my girlfriend's shooting is helping you two make a love connection," I groaned sarcastically.

They both laughed before their faces turned somber. "They still can't find your father," Jackson informed me. "Best guess is that he's on the run. He never turned back up in Seattle after he fled the hospital yesterday. And nobody thinks he'd be dumb enough to stick around La Push when everyone is looking for him."

I turned my head and caught sight of my girl. A new sense of dread filled me when I wondered how far my father would go to hurt me.

I knew this wasn't over.

"As long as he stays the hell away from Chloe, I'm fine with him disappearing. When he resurfaces, we can deal with him then."

The three of us talked a little more, but I was way too distracted to carry on any sort of decent conversation. I just couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole hospital and be alone with my girl.

Chloe couldn't contain her smile when I returned and sat at the end of her bed. "What's so funny?"

Chloe just shrugged and blushed. "The girls were just filling me in on 'the old Paul.' It sounds like he was a real asshole," she teased.

I glanced at Rachel, noticing she looked a little guilty. "What did you tell her?" I accused.

"Nothing," she reassured me. "I just told her how good it is to see you happy. You've never been this content with anyone before. It's nice." Her voice sounded wistful and I could hear the regret. This was how she wanted it to be with us when we were together, but I couldn't give her that. No matter how hard I tried.

As the girls began saying goodbye to Chloe and I, I reached for Rachel's hand and quietly asked, "Are you and Embry okay now?"

Rachel nodded quickly and gave me a warm hug. "Don't worry about me and Mr. Grouchy. I can handle him. Just take care of this beautiful girl of yours."

I watched her stroll away, knowing Chloe would have questions, her brow already furrowing with worry. "So we should order you some breakfast," I exclaimed as I reached for the menu on her bedside tray.

"What happened with Embry and Rachel? Did you do something wrong, Paul?"

My shoulders sank, knowing I couldn't keep anything from my girl. I sat next to her and told her what had happened between Rachel and I in the restroom yesterday. I held her close to me when she tried to pull away. "Rachel and I have a history. One that Embry isn't very fond of. And he wasn't happy when he heard me tell Rachel I've always loved her."

"You do?" she gasped, her breath hitching.

"As a friend," I added quickly, holding Chloe close to me and nestling her little body against my side. "That's all we are, Sugar. Because you're my girl," I sighed, cupping her cheek and guiding her mouth to mine.

Chloe resisted me at first, obviously still emotional after my confession. "I love you, Sugar. You're mine and you always will be," I moaned into her mouth.

I could feel her walls breaking down, her resistance fading as her fingers trailed up my neck and into my hair. When she tugged lightly, my whole body lit up with need. I buried my face in her neck and tried to will my desire away. I knew she needed me, wanted to feel wanted by me, but this wasn't the time or place.

When the surgeon arrived to give Chloe a quick check-up, I begrudgingly left her side. He was happy with her progress and even agreed to let her get up and move around once her catheter was removed. "Make sure she doesn't get up on her own," he warned. "She'll be weak at first, but I can tell this girl is a fighter."

I nodded and smiled, proud of my girl for being so strong. And he didn't need to tell me not to let her get up alone, because I had no intention of ever leaving her side.

…

A/N: I'm trying to get back to updating this one more regularly. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
